The Warbler Takes It All
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Sebastian Smythe era muchas cosas.. excepto un perdedor. Y cuando algo se le metia entre los ojos, dificilmente salía hasta que lo obtuviera.. Klaine/Seblaine/Sekurt: Hate, Love, Friendship.. Mal sumary, y despues querran matarme.. por ahora solo lean
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler takes it all<strong>

Sebastian se encontraba sentado en una mesa del Lima Bean con su nueva víctima. Blaine JodidamenteSexy Anderson. Con una seductora sonrisa y acercándose más de lo _permitido, _Sebastian estaba al acecho, tal fiera que se encuentra de caza… y si, tal vez Anderson tenía ese aire tierno y ligeramente inocente que no le convertía en _su tipo_, pero eso no evitaba que, al igual que cualquier otro día, se viera lo suficientemente irresistible como para que más de uno intentara quitarle el novio al pequeño Kurt Hummel. Y si… Sebastian definitivamente quería que Anderson para él.

Antes de que alguien pudiera odiar al más reciente ingreso de los Warblers, tal vez sería justo que conocieran un poco de él...

Había muchas cosas que Sebastian no tenía (Como respeto por las relaciones ajenas o atracción hacia las mujeres), pero había otras que simplemente, tenía de sobra… una de ellas era el dinero.

Sebastian Smythe era hijo de un importante empresario del mundo de la mecánica automotriz. Asi que por lo tanto jamás habría tenido que caminar por necesidad… Aunque le encantaba presumir su delgado y atlético cuerpo mientras corría. Y le encantaba aún más presumirlo en sus partidos de Lacrosse.

Pero Sebastian era más que una linda carita (O más que un muy muy sexy cuerpo). Sebastian se había convertido en un amante de la música cuando cierta canción de Christina le había salvado de suicidarse cuando tenía 13 años… o cuando cierta canción de Abba le había dejado traumado a los 15.

"_The winner takes it all… the looser has to fall"_ se repetía a sí mismo cada mañana… en la toma de cada decisión… para él, no había _más o menos_ o un _tal vez_. Sabía que esta vida es como un juego… o ganas todo o lo pierdes todo…Simple y sencillo. Y la forma de ser de su padre le había enseñado que si querías ser una persona exitosa, debías hacer todo lo que estuviera en tus manos para asegurar tu propia victoria.

Así que cuando Blaine había mencionado que _"Su corazón estaba en McKinley_ , Sebastian supo que su misión era robar el corazón de Anderson y llevarlo de vuelta a Dalton… y tal vez, con un poco de esfuerzo [Y de suerte mezclada con alocadas hormonas y un poco de alcohol en la sangre del moreno] obtendría más cosas que solamente su corazón…

Pero cuando una mirada ojiazul le dedicó la _bitch-face_ más directa y llena de celos y amenazas de muerte de toda la historia, Smythe supó que Kurt no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Él era el _novio_ y por eso tenía cierta ventaja sobre el Warbler…

Pero Sebastian, él NUNCA se daba por vencido, y tampoco perdía. Siempre obtenía lo que quería y lo que quería ahora era a Anderson.

"Y prepárate Hummel…" Pensaba Sebastian cada vez que el ojiazul le dedicaba una de sus miradas de deseo a Blaine "Porque este _Warbler se lleva todo _SIEMPRE... Y esta vez no será la excepción".

O al menos, eso era lo que él pansaba… Aunque el tiempo eventualmente dira quién gana y quien pierde…

* * *

><p>Ok... no me odien!<p>

Eso lo empecé a escribir cuando leí los Spoilers del 3x05 y vi las primeras imagenes [además del video de **_Uptown Girl_**]. Yo tmbn odiaba la idea de qe alguien se metiera entre Kurt y Blaine... pero no podiamos odiarlo antes de conocerlo

Y entonces **_The First Time _** llegó a mi vida... y Sebastian es tan, pero tan OMG! que es imposible que lo odie. [Además de que según mis amigas, Sebastian es Yo hecho hombre (Ambos amamos a Blaine y somos unos malditos _bitches_ DEMASIADO directos) (Y no, soy completamente _straight _por si alguien siquiera lo considero)]

Y entonces dije que no voy a escribir nada nuevo hasta que terminé lo que tengo incompleto [además de que vamos... solo a mi me costaria tanto terminar una viñeta] Así que aquí empiezo... y espero terminar pronto todas mis historias incompletas...

Espero que dejen su comentario... y bueno, ya saben...Lo usual

Cuidense

Felices Fiestas!

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler takes it all<strong>

Smythe estaba cómodamente sentado en Lima Bean, disfrutando de un moka blanco light, cuando un castaño ojiazul comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa.

-Sebastian…-susurró Kurt al sentarse.- Me alegro de que hayas venido…-dijo con su mejor cara _diva bitch_ de la historia

-Espero que esto sea importante Kurt… tenía cosas que hacer

-Ya lo creo…-respondió Kurt-Mira cariño, no le voy a dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Vaya… ahora entiendo porque Blaine está contigo.-Se burlo Smythe-Siempre vas al grano…

-Aléjate de Blaine.-Kurt le envió una mirada envenenada de advertencia y regreso a su sonrisa sarcástica.-Ya tiene muchos amigos _sweetie _No necesita más.

-Ya creo que tiene muchos… todos los Warblers lo aman…-Sonrió malvadamente y prosiguió.-Pero necesita algo más en su vida… Y cariño, él es demasiado bueno para ti. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

-Creo que eso debería decidirlo Blaine ¿no crees? Además, si lo hubieras escuchado anoche… creo que te convencerías de que es feliz conmigo.-Sonrió Hummel, esperando ver el momento en el que el rostro del otro se descompusiera, sin tener éxito alguno.

-Eso querido, es porque no ha probado la buena vida. Sabes que si estuviera conmigo su cara de satisfacción sería permanente… Claro que difícilmente lo verías a la luz del día, pues trataría de aprovechar al máximo su tiempo libre…

-¿Qué te propones Sebastian? ¿Para qué quieres a Blaine? Es decir, eres el tipo de persona cuya relación más larga duro… ¿Cuánto? ¿2 horas?

-2 horas y media-Respondió orgulloso el aludido.- ¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver?

-Que lo único que quieres es un momento de Sexo con Blaine, y después lo dejarías…

-Kurt… ¿Tu no conoces la reputación de Blaine en Dalton cierto?-Hummel negó con la cabeza, por lo que Sebastian sonrió y siguió hablando.-Blaine es el sexo hecho hombre… eso es lo que todos dicen en Dalton… gays y heteros… no es solo el sexo, aunque tiene un gran peso… Mira Kurt, yo quiero a Blaine conmigo por razones externas a mi habitación… Y la verdad dudo que entiendas a lo que me refiero.-Smythe le dedico una mirada de autosuficiencia mezclada con anhelo. Kurt descubrió el secreto de Smythe, por lo que puso su _diva bitch face_ y prosiguió.

-Cuanto necesitas Sebastian?

-No tengo la más remota idea de lo que hablas, pero lo único que podría necesitar es a tu futuro ex novio en MI cama.

-Mira Sebastian… podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas… tú decides.-Kurt sonrió con la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que hubiera hecho en toda su vida, la cual fue respondida por una de superioridad por parte de Sebastian.

-Tú escoge… viniendo de ti, nada me da miedo…

Kurt inhalo profundamente y comenzó con uno de sus famosos monólogos.

-Está bien… perdiste tu oportunidad de escoger…. Eres un estúpido niño rico que cree que puede obtener lo que se le dé la jodida gana solo con pedirlo. Eres un maldito adicto al sexo que se cree súper estrella. Pero sin embargo, no eres nada más que un rico fracasado idiota lleno de miedos, que de niño lo único que recibió de sus padres fue todos los malditos y caros juguetes del mundo, porque nunca tuvieron tiempo para ti… que te compraban _amor_ con todos tus caprichos, que no eres aceptado por tus padres y no es por que seas gay… es porque no les interesas… Que fuiste enviado a Dalton para que no les estorbaras… Qué crees que sentirse deseado es lo mismo que ser amado. Y que si sigues así, jamás encontraras el verdadero amor que tanto anhelas y necesitas… y ni siquiera puedes negarlo, porque sabes que es verdad…-Kurt tomó un trago de café y prosiguió.-Además querido, yo SIEMPRE tengo la razón.

Sebastian tenía una expresión serena en el rostro, pero a la vez completamente desencajada…

-No tengo la más remota de lo que crees saber de mi Hummel… pero mantente alejado y mantente en tus propios asuntos…

Smythe salió corriendo del lugar, lo suficientemente enojado como para ignorar a Jeff cuando este le saludo alegremente al entrar a _Lima Bean_. El rubio se sintió confundido por la actitud de Sebastian, pues este era muy gentil con él y jamás le había ignorado (Básicamente, porque era el único Warbler que lo soportaba y era atento con Sebastian), pero olvido eso cuando encontró a Kurt solo sentado en una mesa tomando un _latte_ y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Dando saltitos se acercó al_ New Direction_ y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-¡Hola Kurtie! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tenía tanto tiempo que no te veía!

Kurt respondió de manera efusiva el abrazo de su mejor amigo en Dalton

-¡Jeffie Querido! ¡_Look at you! _¡Estás radiante! ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?-El rubio se sonrojo completamente y comenzó a balbucear

-Pues… Humm… Nick y yo hemos estado…

Al darse cuenta de lo que Jeff trataba de explicarle (con gran dificultad de parte del rubio), Kurt decidió que era hora de ayudarlo un poco.

-Ok, ok… demasiada información para mí Sterling…

El aludido se sonrojó aún más mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y Kurt solo atinó a reír por su reacción. Jeff quiso cambiar el tema, pues odiaba sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Kurt? Vi a Blaine en el camino, quien supongo se dirigía a Dalton…

-Sí, Blaine quiso ir a visitar a los Warblers y como el resto del mundo estaba ocupado, decidí venir solo, disfrutar de un _latte _y de mí mismo…Además tenía que hacerme cargo de un asunto muy importante…-Kurt puso una _Bitch Smile_ que Jeff tomó como simple alegría.

-¡Oh Kurt! Es genial que no estés atado al señorito "ExSolistaDeLosWarblers"…-Jeff sonrió verdaderamente complacido, aunque un atisbo de tristeza se asomo en su rostro al proseguir.-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos has visitado? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos? Y… ¡Necesito alguien con quien hablar de Nick!-El rubio nuevamente se sonrojo de una manera que a Kurt le pareció adorable.

-¡Jeffie…! ¡Aww…! ¡Yo también te extraño! ¡Debemos hacer una pijamada _very soon_! Podrías venir a mi casa y ver películas y hablar… y cantar y… ¡ahh…! ¡Te he extrañado tanto rubio tonto!-Kurt abrazó efusivamente a Jeff, quien le respondió de la misma manera.

-Por cierto Kurt… ¿No sabes por qué Sebastian salió tan enojado? ¡Estaba extremadamente furioso! ¡Incluso me ignoro al saludarlo!-Jeff se veía verdaderamente ofendido al hablar del otro Warbler, pero Kurt solo atinó a pasar un brazo por el hombro de Sterling antes de responderle

-Supongo que vio algo que no le gustó… o tal vez alguien le dijo justamente lo que quería…

Jeff asintió mientras tomaba del café de Kurt, mientras este solo sonreía.

-_Strike uno Seb… Y yo voy ganando…_-pensó Kurt para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Ok... so... Hello World!<p>

Hummm... probablemente se esten preguntando algo parecido a "_¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?_" Bueno... todo empezo la madrogada del 24 de mayo de...Ok ok, ya... hablando en serio. A una de mis mejores amigas y a mi nos gustan mucho las canciones de **_ABBA_** [y tambien _Mamma Mia! ... _pero esa es otra historia] y entonces le pedí que leyera "_**TWTIA**_" y prácticamente me convenció de seguir esta historia [Además, dejenme presumirles que mi querida **Lumayo** me dejo en su RR algo parecido a "deberias publicar otro capitulo" ;)]... y bueno, _Here I am_...

Esta historia se va a ir desarrollando con un poco de todo: Klaine, Wevid, Seblaine, Kurtana, Niff, Sebtana, Jekurt, Sekurt, Blaintana, Niblaine [Nop... no se me ocurrio nada mejor para Nick/Blaine], y no... no los voy a volver una bola de promiscuos... pero habra Hate!, Romance, Bromance, Friendship... de todo un poco! y pues... básicamente se va a centrar en el trío no dinámico Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian... aunque, como el título y el primer capitulo explicaron... se centrara un _poquito_ más en Sebastian...

No me maten... aún, tal vez al final si querran matarme... pero por ahora, disfruten con solamente insultarme... :DDD

En fin, cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o comentario, despues del "Bip"

Los quiero!

**_Bip_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-_Dude_… tienes que verdaderamente hacer algo… O lo tendrás un buen rato persiguiéndote.-Declaró Wes mientras miraba compasivamente a su amigo

-O lo tendrás sobre ti…-rió Nick, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba Jeff cuando la _3/6 mafia_ era tan necesaria y tenia tanto campo de trabajo.

-O puedes perder a Kurt…-añadió Trent verdaderamente preocupado

Blaine suspiro pesadamente, antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre las manos, que a la vez estaban recargadas sobre sus rodillas.

-Chicos, no están siendo de mucha ayuda… Wes, si supiera cómo hacer que Sebastian se aleje no hubiera recurrido a ustedes… Nick, por 5 segundos… ¡deja de decir tonterías!... Trent ya sé que puedo perderlo… pero… por eso necesito de ustedes… aunque de verdad, no me están ayudando mucho…

Los Warblers hicieron una falsa mueca de ofensa antes de echarse a reír. Blaine les acompaño, recordado las miles de tonterías que solían hacer juntos…

-Yo no entiendo que quieres que hagamos Blaine… Aún no lo conozco mucho y la verdad me da igual, pero si siquiera consideráramos "hablar" con él, sabes que su obsesión contigo crecería…-Explico Thad mientras los demás asentían

-Mira Blaine-Nick tomó la palabra para romper el prolongado silencio que se había formado-No tienes muchas opciones: o te dedicas a satisfacer a Kurt durante las noches para mantenerlo feliz y dejar que el fuego permanezca ardiendo hasta que Sebastian lo supere, o secuestras a Kurt y huyen a Bora Bora para cambiar sus nombres a Everett y Paul Cyrus y vivir en incógnito por el resto de sus vidas.

Todos comenzaron a reír fuertemente a la "brillante"idea de Nick, "_lo que habría pasado si Jeff estuviera…_"pensó David

-¿En serio Nick? ¿Paul Cyrus?-preguntó incrédulo Blaine

-¡Por supuesto que no Blaine!-Expresó el castaño en un tono de obviedad.-¡Tú serías Everett Cyrus!

Todos comenzaron a reír aún más y le lanzaron unas cuantas almohadas ("_¿De dónde demonios salieron?_" se preguntó Nick)

-Hablando en serio Blaine… solo conocemos a una persona que conoce Bastante a Sebastian y que es decirte que debes hacer…

Todos los Warblers sacaron sus celulares, _smart phones_, _blackberries_, y localizadores para encontrarse con el mismo mensaje

"_bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… Si no has entendido aún, deja tu mensaje después del tono… tal vez te llame… si no, mi asistente te enviara un premio de consolación… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip… bip…_"

-Nick… en serio viejo… No me importa si tengo que dormir en el sofá de la sala de ensayo… Pero convence a Jeff de que cambie su mensaje de bienvenida al buzón de voz…-Afirmó Thad, razón por la que nuevamente, todos comenzaron a reír…

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?-preguntó un ofendido Nick-¡Es imposible! ¿Recuerdas el fin de semana que no estuvimos antes del receso de acción de gracias?

Todos asintieron, recordando que el lunes siguiente tardaron más de 7 horas antes de decir una nueva tontería… Algo bastante y preocupante en la _3/6 mafia_.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó diplomáticamente Wes, aunque a la vez con una sonrisa, sabiendo que esta sería una historia interesante..

-Pues… mis padres no estuvieron ese fin de semana y… después de una intensa _make out sesión_, le dije que si cambiaba su mensaje, le daría exactamente lo que quería…-Más que la historia, todos comenzaron a reír ante la cara que Nick estaba poniendo.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué lo sigue teniendo?

-Por que se puso furioso y comenzó a reclamarme que era un tonto y que no porque fuera su novio iba a tener derecho sobre su personalidad. Me gritó y se fue a encerrar a mi habitación… solamente salió para recoger una pizza el sábado y para volver a Dalton el domingo… No me habló hasta el lunes siguiente y por obvias razones, tuve que dormir en el sofá viernes y sábado.

-¿En serio? ¿En el sofá?-Trent comenzó a reír, ganando una mirada asesina de parte de Nick

-Mis padres dejaron cerrada su habitación y la de huéspedes… No encontré la llave de mi habitación y si hubiera intentado entrar, probablemente Jeff me habría golpeado…

-Esta historia es maravillosa Nick…-dijo Blaine con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz.-Pero aún no me han dicho que demonios se supone que debo hacer con Kurt

-Dejarlo sería una buena idea… tu _novio_ es un estúpido.-Todos voltearon a ver a Sebastian, que iba entrando al salón de ensayos. El Warbler se acercó al escritorio y se recostó sobre su lado derecho con su pose más sexy.- ¿Y bien? Sigan hablando…

-Sebastian ¿Dónde demonios está Jeff?-preguntó Nick, en parte tratando de cambiar de tema y a la vez preocupado por el paradero del rubio.

-No lo sé… ¿Y qué te hace suponer que lo sé? Yo no soy su novio…

Nick estaba por replicarle (y darle un buen golpe en el rostro) cuando alguien se interpuso en la discusión.

-Sebastian, no sé si lo habías notado, pero estas irrumpiendo en una reunión de Warblers veteranos, no de novatos… ¿Ves algún novato por aquí? No verdad… entonces, por favor ¡Saca tu engreído trasero de aquí!- Todos se mantuvieron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de David, a la expectativa de la respuesta de Sebastian.

Blaine se mantuvo callado por razones completamente diferentes, el estaba impresionado por las palabras de David… sabía que enojado, el único que podía tranquilizarlo y mantener el orden entre los Warblers era Wes y su mazo; pero si Wes estaba estresado, el acusado, en este caso Sebastian, podía prepararse para una muerte segura… Y Blaine se pregunto a sí mismo como demonios había hecho Sebastian para sobrevivir si también tenía a prácticamente todos los Warblers en su contra… De verdad necesitaban voces o Jeff había reemplazado a Blaine en su puesto de _Niña de los ojos _del consejo…

-Bien… me iré.-Dijo Sebastian con un resoplido-Pero Blaine, por favor dile a Kurt que me encanto reunirme con él… Y que no puedo esperar al viernes…-La cara de confusión, sorpresa y ganas de matar a Sebastian se instaló en Blaine y todos los demás Warblers. "_¿Por qué demonios se habría reunido Kurt con Sebastian?" _Se cuestionaba Anderson a sí mismo mientras ponía una cara sarcástica, aprendida obviamente aprendida de su querido novio.

-¿El viernes? Lo siento pero el viernes tengo planeado con él… Así que creo que será otro día…

El rostro de Sebastian se mantuvo sereno por unos segundos hasta que una divertida sonrisa se escapo de sus labios

-Está bien… Será otro día… De todas formas, ya hablaré con él después… Nos vemos chicos… Adiós Blaine.- Smythe se acercó al aludido y este se levantó pensando que lo iba a abrazar… hasta que sintió algo chocar contra él…

O más bien estamparse contra él…

O más bien estamparse contra sus labios…

Sebastian comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de Blaine lentamente, mordiéndolos ocasionalmente… Anderson estaba congelado, no sabía que debía hacer… Sabía que debía detenerse por Kurt… pero debía admitir que Sebastian sabía cómo moverse… Blaine se dejó llevar y pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de Smythe mientras también comenzaba a mover sus labios, sacándole una sonrisa engreída a Smythe, quien en ningún momento dejó a Anderson.

Todos, absolutamente todos los Warblers estaban congelados… ¿Por qué demonios estaba Blaine besando a Sebastian? Nick estuvo a punto de enviarle a Kurt la imagen que había capturado de _ese _momento, pero su conciencia no lo dejo…Así que simplemente la guardo en su iPhone, dispuesto a usarla en el momento correcto.

-¡Chicos! Miren a quien tra… je.

* * *

><p>Ok...<p>

Hello World!

Here I am, presentandoles el tercer cápitulo de _**TWTIA**_, La verdad sea dicha... ame escribir este capitulo. Mi sueño de un fic era algo que incluyera Klaine y a los Warblers y creo que con este fic estoy dejando salir todo lo qe he querido hacer o leer...Ademas... necesitaba hacer mi propia version del _SeblaineKiss _antes de que _**"Michael"**_ salga al aire el martes... (PD. Ya quiero ver ese episodio!)

Les pido disculpas por lo malo que este capitulo fue... pero de verdad que sigo tratando de entender la mente de los Warblers para poder escribir más... _espontaneamente..._pero como se daran cuenta, aun tengo mucho camino por recorrer...

Ya habia mencionado _previamente_ que Sebastian es lo más genial que haya pisado el territorio Warbler desde... Blaine y Kurt? En serio... llevo como... 2 horas viendo una y otra y otra vez **_Smooth Criminal_** y creo que jamás me aburrira... Se ve tan... _ahhhhh_... que ni siquiera encuentro las palabras para describirlo... Lo único que puedo afirmar es que... si tuviera a Sebastian frente a mí, lo golpearía _right in the warblers_ y despues me pondría a besarlo como loca desesperada... porque creanme, ese video le hizo tanto bien a mi salud mental como el que hizo **_Wanna Be Startin'__ Somethin'_**

Respecto a mi "_Brillante_" mensaje en el buzon de voz de Jeff... creanme, este es decente... la otra opcion era la tonteria (no graciosa) más grande que se me haya ocurrido... y entonces tuve que pedirle consejo al Kurt de mi Blaine PreKlaine (Larga historia... despues les daré los detalles) y me sugirio algo asi como... muchos bips... pero obviamente era mejor escucharlo que escribirlo...

Quiero... oir sus teorias de lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo... En serio que me gustaria leerlas... eso me podria dar ideas para como continuarlo...o no se... **Dejen sus teorias!**

****BTW... Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! En serio que ustedes siempre son mi motivacion para seguir escribiendo... Y para seguir compartiendo con ustedes mis desvarios mentales!

Creo... que es todo por... el momento. Espero que dejen tooooodas sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo!

Cuidense !

Los quiero!

Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, comentario o queja , despues del "Bip" ;)

PD. Por si alguien esta interesado... en un rato subo el nuevo cápitulo de _**Múltiples Tipos de Desastres**_

PD2. No olviden visitar el perfil de mi querida mejor amiga **prettylittlecrazydreamergirl**. Por el momento solo tiene una historia (bastante prometedora) pero creanme... grandes historias vienen en camino de su parte! ;)

_**Bip**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-¡Chicos! Miren a quien tra… je.

La cara de todos los Warblers se dirigió a la puerta, donde se encontraron con un asombrado Jeff acompañado de un aún más asombrado y paralizado Kurt. La cara de este último, sin embargo, mostraba un rostro de serenidad.

-Blaine…-Wes trató de llamar la atención de su amigo, quien le ignoró Olímpicamente.

-Blaine…-repitió Nick, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había instalado en la sala de ensayo de los Warblers, obteniendo como respuesta que Anderson nuevamente ignorara a los demás

-Blaine…-Kurt dijo el nombre en el medio de un tenue susurro. Blaine se desespero, separándose repentinamente de Sebastian y volteando a ver a los demás.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieren?-Blaine estaba confundido al ver las caras de los Warblers, quienes lo miraban con una mezcla de decepción y enojo. Por primera vez todos vieron un atisbo de presunción en Anderson, el cual se terminó en cuanto volteo hacia la puerta, porque ahí estaba Jeff, con ganas de ponerse a llorar de la decepción y de golpearlo hasta matarlo…

Pero eso no era tan importante, y no porque Jeff no fuera importante, si no porque Jeff estaba sosteniendo fuertemente una blanca y suave mano, transmitiendo fuerza al dueño.

El rostro de Blaine no se atrevió a mirar más arriba de los rosados y suaves labios de su novio… El cual lo había visto besándose con Sebastian… y fue Kurt la verdadera razón por la que se sintió humillado… Y cobarde… Porque él le había asegurado a Kurt que Sebastian no significaba nada para él, incluso si Kurt nunca lo había preguntado _directamente_… y acababa de mostrar algo que, sin lugar a dudas, dejaba a Blaine en un mal lugar…

Kurt no dijo ni sintió nada… Cuando vio la expresión que Blaine había formado en su rostro, sabía que era su culpa…. Así que simplemente se soltó del agarre de Jeff y le sonrió diciendo _"Tranquilo Jeff, estoy bien"_. Lo abrazó y ofreció una tímida sonrisa a los Warblers, quienes la regresaron con un _"Lo sentimos Kurt"_ implícito en ella. Volteó a ver a Sebastian y le ofreció un _"Lamento tú miseria"_ con una sonrisa sarcástica y una _Diva Bitch Face_.

Salió del edificio de Dalton y condujo hasta el cementerio de Lima.

…

Blaine mantuvo la vista hacia sus zapatos por lo menos 5 minutos después de que Kurt se fuera. Nadie dijo nada… estaban esperando a que alguien dijera algo, aunque parecía que nadie iba a decir nada.

-Bien… me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer… ¡Nos vemos chicos! Blaine… eso fue muy… _interesante_…-Sebastian paso sus dedos por el pecho de Blainey salió de la sala con un constante movimiento de cadera… El silencio se terminó apenas salió de la sala de ensayos…

Todos los Warblers comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, algunos proliferando insultos contra Blaine y otros insultando _Out Loud_ a Sebastian. Fue necesario que Wes golpeara su mazo 3 veces para que todos se callaran.

-Warblers… Ante todo el orden. Sé que todos morimos por decirle a Blaine cuan estúpido y por soltar uno que otro comentario despectivo contra Sebastian… Pero para que esto sirva, todos debemos escucharnos… ¿Quién quiere empezar?-Todos levantaron la mano inmediatamente, pero Wes se la concedió a Jeff en primer lugar, en parte porque estaba a punto de llorar y porque a la vez le enviaba al consejero Warbler una mirada de "_Te voy a dejar sin hijos si no me dejas hablar_"… Y si había dos personas a las que Wes podía temer esas eran Kurt… y Jeff.

-Blaine Anderson…-Jeff lanzó el nombre del aludido con dagas en la voz. Thad temió por la vida de su amigo…-¡Eres el hombre más estúpido de la historia! No solo te atreviste a engañar a Kurt… si no con quien lo hiciste… No, ni se te ocurra replicar, sabes que es verdad. Dijo cuando observo que el ex Warbler estaba por interrumpirlo.- A mi me cae bien Sebastian… Pero Estas plenamente consciente de que a Kurt no le cae bien… Y lo malo no es simplemente eso… ¡Si no que eres un estúpido! ¿Viste la cara de Kurt al salir? ¡SERENA! Era una maldita serenidad la que lo inundaba… era tanta que sentí envidia y coraje… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de las muchas estupideces que pudieras hacer o decir, Kurt te lo perdonaría con los brazos abiertos… Y Anderson, los dos sabemos que eres un experto en hacer sentir mal a Kurt… así que a mí no me sorprendería que él ahora este en la tumba de su madre mientras tu estas aquí pavoneándote que puedes tener a cualquier persona que te propongas… Pero te advierto Anderson… Ya le has roto el corazón a Kurt más de 5 veces… Haces algo más… Y te juro sobre mi cabello rubio que tú vas a pagar lo que te mereces… Y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Dalton, Blaine…-En ese punto, Jeff estaba frente al aludido, con el dedo apuntando a su pecho y preparado para golpearlo en cualquier momento.- Sabes que eres mi amigo… pero Kurt también lo es y no voy a dejar que lo hieras Anderson… por lo menos no aquí… ¿Quieres besuquearte con Sebastian? Hazlo… No me Importa… Siempre y cuando primero hayas dejado libre a Kurt y permitiéndole rehacer su vida y que no lo hagas aquí en Dalton… Eres un maldito cínico… Y en serio Blaine… a menos que vengas con Kurt, nunca más te quiero volver a ver en Dalton…

Jeff salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta de Blaine o de los Warblers… caminó hasta el tercer piso, y abrió la séptima puerta del corredor derecho.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

* * *

><p>Aloha World!<p>

Ok... olviden el aloha... dejemoslo en Hola Querido y Lindo Planeta Tierra! (:

Una vez más... _Here I am_... compartiendo con ustedes, mis lindos y queridos y hermosos lectores a quienes quiero mucho más que a 3/4 partes de mis compañeros de la escuela! )

Ok... ya. Hummm pues... tengo mucho que decir, pero no se por donde empezar... tal vez sea una buena idea... Preguntarles su opinion acerca del cap! Yo se que estuvo muy corto, pero algunos me salen cortos y con otros me prolongo demasiado... Pero bueno, no voy a hablar de longitudes de Fics, si no que me digan que piensan... Le falto algo? Jeff debio ser más Dramático? Blaine es el ser humano más estúpido de la historia? Tambien quieren golpear a Sebastian _right in the warblers_? [I'm sorry!... Pero desde que vi ese episodio, no puedo quitarme la frase de la cabeza..] **Dejen sus opiniones!**

****Debo decir que... esta semana tuve ciertos problemas para seguir con esta historia, porque, despues de ver **_Michael_**,****juraba que Sebastian no merecia ser feliz [PD. Ame el slushie en la cara de Santana... Hate me!, pero fue GRA-CIO-SI-SI-MO] y mucho menos con alguno de los 2 miembros de Klaine [PD2. **AME BEN!** RIB hizo un ataque a mis emociones y cuando habían pasado como 2 o 3 acordes, ya estaba llorando de lo bonito que fue ese momento! :3]... pero decidi que debía seguir fiel a la idea original [Asi, que Yael, si estas leyendo eso... no fue de mucha utilidad nuestra platica inspiracional... ;)] asi que... veremos lo que el futuro nos brinde...

Me enojo mucho que quitaran **_I Want You Back_**... yo me moria por volver a esos lindos momentos en los que Glee estaba lleno de numeros geniales de los Warblers y que recibo a cambio? Un momento Samcedes y una horrorosa cancion de Quinn! [PD. No... No soy una enorme fan de Samcedes y **ODIO **a Quinn] Y me quitaron a los **Warblers**! Dios... en serio me enojo tanto...

Y... diganme que ya vieron **_Sexy and I Know It_**... Porque _HOLY CRAP_! Chris Colfer terminó de convencerme de que es lo más sexy que haya pisado **ND**...En serio... si la semana pasada dije que _**Smooth Criminal**_ y _**Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'**_ me habían hecho daño para mi salud mental, ahora puedo jurar que estoy más ida de lo normal solo por haber visto _ESE_ video...

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc... si no fuera por eso, ya no tendrían aquí mis locuras [Ok... creo que no debí decir eso o ya no recibire Reviews ;)] además de que es mi motivación [Entiendase vocecita en mi cabeza que se la pasa diciendome "_Debes escribir TWTIA"_ todas las mañanas en el camino a la escuela... o en mis clases de Historia y Lenguaje] para seguir escribiendo!

Creo que es todo... pero aún así, cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, comentario o queja , despues del "Bip" ;)

Cuidense!

Los quiero!

**_Bip_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

Después de la salida de Jeff nuevamente se instaló un silencio que, aunque solo duro 2 minutos, a todos les pareció eterno.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?-preguntó Wes, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, pues creían que Jeff había dicho exactamente lo que todos habían pensado, razón por la cual todos fueron saliendo silenciosamente del salón, mientas dirigían miradas de decepción a Blaine. Así fue hasta que solo quedaron David, Nick y Wes… y Blaine por obvias razones.

-No debí venir…-afirmó Anderson mientras dejaba salir las primeras lágrimas, las cuales se habían formado desde que vio a Kurt parado en la puerta.

-Blaine… Normalmente te diría que no te preocupes… Pero ahora si te estás ahogando viejo…g Y nadie excepto tú podrá salvar tu trasero…-dijo David mientras golpeaba la espalda de Blaine.

Blaine comenzó a sollozar aún más en sus manos… Sabía que había arruinado todo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me encantaría regañarte, pero creo que Jeff ya lo hizo suficiente, así que… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sebastian?-Preguntó Nick, tratando de ser lo más neutral posible.

-¡No lo sé! Yo… No lo sé… Un momento pensé que iba a abrazarme y al siguiente tengo sus labios sobre mí y… no sé… se sintió bien… yo solo… solo me deje llevar… No me importo Kurt o que ustedes estuvieran… Pocas veces me había sentido así y… todo desapareció a mí alrededor hasta que oí la voz de Kurt llamando mi nombre… Al principio pensé que era mi conciencia, pero al ver sus zapatos en la puerta supe que había arruinado todo… Ni siquiera fui capaz de verlo a los ojos… sería una hipocresía de mi parte y yo… no lo sé…

…

-Hola mamá…-dijo Kurt cuando una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro.-Yo… te traje esto.-Coloco unos cuantos tulipanes rosas frente al epitafio y se sentó en el pasto que circundaba la tumba.-He estado bien…-Afirmó cuando sintió la pregunta susurrada por el viento.-Yo… Estoy esperando mi respuesta de la NYADA y estamos preparándonos para las regionales… Con un poco de suerte llegaremos a las nacionales…-Una brisa envolvió a Kurt y lo sintió. _"Dime la verdad Kurt… sé que tienes algo"_ le susurró el viento en el momento en el que se permitió a si mismo llorar y recargarse de la lápida.-Se que no puedo mentirte mamá… Pero no quiero que estés triste por mi… yo solo… he tenido problemas con Blaine… y no estoy segura de que se supone que deba hacer… solo estoy confundido…-pasó su mano por ambas manos y suspiro profundamente… Kurt odiaba llorar…

Una cálida corriente de aire lo envolvió y él se dejo abrazar… Inundándose del característico perfume que usaba su madre…

-Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…

…

-Fue Kurt… él me obligo a hacerlo-Sebastian estaba recostado en su cama leyendo "Men's Health" mientras Jeff le regañaba y enviaba dagas por los ojos desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sebastian? ¿De verdad es tan necesario para ti arruinar la vida de Kurt?

-Jeff… Kurt me obligó a participar en su inmadura guerra… Él lanzo el primer ataque y yo solo contraataqué… No veo cual es el problema

-Oh por _Madge*_! Eso ni siquiera tú te lo creíste… Tú eres el que comenzó a acosar directamente a Blaine… Y en todo caso… No me importa quien haya comenzado, no quiero que sigas con este juego Sebastian… Tú eres mi amigo, pero Kurt también lo es y no quiero que hagas algo que lo lastime.

Smythe bajó la revista para encontrarse con la mirada de Sterling y esbozar una engreída sonrisa

-¿Yo? ¿Lastimarlo? Jeff, sé que soy genial y todo eso… Pero no veo por qué habría de lastimarlo… o por qué dudas de su defensiva…

-No dudo de su defensiva Seb… Es de las personas más fuertes que conozco… él problema es que no te estás metiendo con él… te estás metiendo con sus emociones… Y Kurt es demasiado emocional… Todo lo que vive, no solo lo vive… Lo disfruta o lo atormenta… Todo lo siente desde el alma, y no quiero que lo lastimes Sebastian…

El aludido se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más… encendió su auto y comenzó a conducir hasta que encontró el lugar que había buscado desde su llegada a Ohio.

* * *

><p><em>*Madge <em>es uno de los nombres que recibe SRM Madonna... (:

* * *

><p><em>Sweeties<em>!

A diferencia de la semana pasada, prometo tratar de prolongarme lo menos posible.

Ok... _let's start_! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A quien quieren golpear? ¿Kurt, Blaine o Sebastian? ¿Nick Wes o Jeff? Dejen sus comentarios! (:

Me encantó [_As always_]_ **The Spanish**_** Teacher**, fue un buen capitulo y creo que me gusto xqe fue el primer episodio en el que no hay TANTO Finchel como ultimamente ha habido [_Thank you **Grilled Cheesus**_!]. Si, soy 100% de Rachel, pero la prefiero mil veces más con Jesse que con Finn...

Estoy traumada con **Stereo Hearts**, me encantó el Sam2cedes... [Entendieron verdad?] esta toda genial aunque no entiendo que tenia que ver ahí Rachel [Aunque no me sorprende...] Además... Xqe Santana lleva un pantalon debajo de su falda de cheerio? [Awkward!]... **Love shack **me mató! Esta tan... OMG que no puedo esperar al martes...

Y... Hummm Gracias por sus reviews... no me di cuenta, pero no conteste los de la semana pasada, asi que creo que los contestare...

y BTW, SI voy a subir capitulo de **MTDD**, solo que mis horarios de TODO se retrasaron y mñn voy a salir, asi que en cuanto termine de traducirlo lo subire... lo juro!

Ok, cuidense! No olviden dejar comentarios, quejas, etc etc etc... despues del _Bip_

**Feliz 14 de febrero**! [Recuerden, es el día del amor y **la amistad**! No dejen que nadie se los arruine... ademas, amense a si mismas y regalense un lindo y relajado dia para ustedes mismas! (:

Cuidense!

Nos leemos!

**_Bip_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

Después de estar cantando a su madre por un largo rato, Kurt se levantó y beso superficialmente la lápida antes de alejarse de la misma

Caminaba con rumbo a la entrada del cementerio, cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir un cuerpo masculino (lo supo por el cabello, la estructura ósea de la espalda y el tipo de zapatos) que se encontraba incado frente a una tumba… Usaba un blazer azul marino con rojo en las orillas… Después de las aventuras que vivió con uno o dos blazers iguales, era imposible no distinguirlo… Era alguien de Dalton.

Se acercó tímidamente a quien quiera que fuera, pues pocas veces había gente en el cementerio y jamás había visto a alguien de Dalton... Supuso que esa persona se sentía igual que él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se escondió detrás de un árbol que estaba a 3 o 4 metros de la persona, y escuchó atentamente… No por el deseo de enterarse de algún chisme de Dalton, si no que sabía que quería ayudarlo mientras le fuera posible…

-…¿Sabes Abuela? No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito… Mamá sigue en Paris y papá… probablemente revolcándose con una de sus putas eslovacas… A ninguno de los dos les importo… Y lo mejor que han hecho en los últimos 10 años fue mandarme de vuelta a Ohio… Cerca de ti…

Kurt se reprendió mentalmente; Sabía que todo lo que le había dicho a Sebastian era verdad, sus ojos lo mostraban claramente… Pero no se preocupo por cuál sería la verdad detrás de él.

-Estoy feliz ¿Sabes? Han pasado casi 5 años desde que intente suicidarme… Y aunque nada es color de rosa, me siento bien conmigo mismo… Estoy en los Warblers de Dalton, igual que el abuelo… Aunque claro que yo no soy el señorito popularidad… en realidad solo tengo un amigo… Pero eso se lo atribuyo a que tengo el mismo carácter y la misma personalidad que mi estúpido padre… también soy un maldito engreído… sé que no te hubiera gustado que sea así… pero pasar 5 años a su lado, viendo su corrupción, egocentrismo, promiscuidad… Me hizo volverme así…. ¿Recuerdas que me contabas todos los cuentos acerca de cómo los sapos se convertían en príncipes cuando una princesa los besaba? Bueno…yo… Tú sabías que era gay… Pero papá… creo que no lo acepto hasta que cumplí 15… aunque es probable que aún no lo acepte… El punto es que… Hoy tuve una discusión con un chico… Se llama Kurt, y el… me odia porque quiero a su novio… Y lo quiero no solo como amor, sino que lo _quiero_… y el vino hoy y me pidió alejarme de su novio, que se llama Blaine y…Yo me negué. Y de repente, no sé como lo supo, me dijo la verdad que me negaba a ver… que nadie me quiere porque soy un estúpido maldito… Y que nadie me querrá por el simple hecho de que es parte de mi personalidad y nunca lo podré cambiar… Y recordé que el día de mi cumpleaños 13, tu querido hijo me dijo lo mismo… porque después de que me negué a acostarme con su estúpida prostituta colombiana, me dijo que, según él, nadie quiere a un _marica_ y yo… Te extraño… Odio sentirme tan solo y tener que esconderlo bajo mi rostro de presunción y… yo no sé qué hacer… Necesito sentirme querido…Igual que todo el mundo lo necesita… ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo?

Sebastian comenzó a sollozar contra la lápida y a Kurt se le rompió el corazón y se odio a sí mismo, porque sabía que Sebastian estaba mal y que todo él era una máscara detrás de la cual estaba escondido un niño asustado… Pero jamás pensó que estuviera tan mal.

Decidió que debía acercarse, pero no encontró palabras en su vocabulario; sin embargo las encontró en su repertorio musical.

Inhaló profundamente y comenzó a cantar a un volumen medio.

-_The power lines went out, and I am all alone, but I don't really care at all not answering my phone_

Sebastian volteó a ver la procedencia de la canción, y casi se desmaya al ver que Kurt se encontraba escaso dos metros de él, cantando con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda su vida.

_-Lost sight couldn't see when It was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. But I think I'll be alright…_

Kurt se agachó a la misma altura en la que Sebastian estaba y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo. Sebastian acortó la distancia y se aferró a la espalda del contratenor mientras este pasaba los brazos sobre sus hombros y le acariciaba lentamente la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-preguntó Sebastian sin abrirlos ojos o separarse de Hummel

-Desde la penúltima vez que dijiste que la extrañabas…Antes de que mencionaras a tu madre en Francia…

-Parece que tienes todas las armas necesarias para destruirme…-Dijo sarcástico Smythe, aún aferrado a la espalda del contratenor y ahogándose en su dulce perfume…

-Cuando me lo propongo, soy una maldita perra…-Sebastian rió por el comentario mientras que Kurt esbozo una sonrisa al oír la risa del Warbler- Y normalmente, habría ocupado este tipo de información para destruirte… Pero no pensé que estuvieras tan mal… Y aunque parezca la reina del hielo, no soy tan _heartless_...

-Entonces… ¿Qué me espera?

Kurt respiró profundamente y se separó un poco del agarre de Smythe para poder verlo a los ojos cuando lo dijera… Sabía que se iba a arrepentir después, pero por el momento, eso parecía lo correcto.

-Mi amistad…Un año atrás era un tanto… Parecido a ti… y entonces, mi cura mágica en Dalton, fue sentir que le importaba a alguien… Que tenía amigos que verdaderamente se preocupaban por mi y… No me gustaría que tú te sintieras como me sentí Sebastian… Ni porque quieras quitarme a mi novio te lo desearía… Yo seré tu terapeuta y te ayudare en tu rehabilitación emocional… Después de un tiempo veras que más de uno se morirá por estar contigo; pero a la vez, te va a querer y proteger tanto como lo necesites… Y yo voy a estar contigo durante todo el camino…-El contratenor esbozo una enorme sonrisa que el Warbler solo atinó a responder tímidamente (Por muy extraño que parezca).

Smythe suspiró y formuló la pregunta que se había formado en su cabeza

-¿Por qué lo haces Kurt? Si yo fuera tú, jamás trataría de ayudarme… Y ni creas que porque intentes ser mi amigo dejare de tratar de conseguir a Blaine…

Kurt solo rió por el comentario, a sabiendas de que Sebastian no estaba diciendo otra cosa más que la verdad

-No lo estaba esperando… Probablemente habrá ratos en los que todo se ponga más raro e incómodo que hablar de sexo con Brittanny… Pero… debo hacerlo… No me gustaría que llegaras a un punto en el que no soportaras más y… Y yo me arrepintiera por no haber hecho nada…

Sebastian apretó al contratenor por la cintura y dejo descansar su frente en los hombros del aludido. Hummel solamente pasaba su mano derecha a lo largo de la espalda del Warbler mientras con la izquierda apretaba suavemente su cabeza contra su hombro.

* * *

><p>Hola querido y precioso mundo!<p>

Antes que otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras, apoyo, reviews, favoritos, etc etc etc... Realmente, si no fuera por su apoyo, esta historia no estaria aqui... Asi que creo que les debo muchisimo más de lo que mis raros discursos podrían agradecer... :DD

Ok, volviendo a la historia... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sebastian merece la ayuda de Kurt? ¿Kurt es demasiado bueno con Sebastian? **_Speak Out Loud!_** La verdad, como he dicho en otros momentos, yo soy 100 % de Blaine, Kurt y Sebastian... se que **RIB **esta obsesionado en que odiemos a Sebastian, pero solo es un pequeño niño herido que oculta sus cicatrices detras de sus actitudes [Imaginense algo asi como... Karofsky y Santana hecho uno solo...] asi que... bueno... creo que eso explica un poco más el capitulo.

Se que tal vez diran que soy demasiado poco original con las canciones, pero el problema fue que ni siquiera planeaba ponerlas, solamente las escuche cuando estaba escuchando esas partes y... se introdujeron al fic por su propia cuenta... Ademas, asi ya tienen una idea de como sonaria en la voz de nuestro querido **Chris**!

Y hablando de CColfer... Ya vieron el Trailer de _**SBL**_? Diganme que no se mueren por verla! Creo que yo enloquecí muchisimo... Ya quiero verla! :DDD

En otras noticias... Les pido guardemos un minuto de silencio en honor del **_Glee Tour_**... por que el #$%&($# de Ryan Murphy lo cancelo este año! Yo me quede con cara de **WTF?** cuando lo leí, por que estaba 99.9% segura de que este año si vendrian a México... pero No! Lo cancelaron en todo el mundo!

_Anyway_, espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana y... Les tengo unas cuantas malas noticias... [Si... son malas]

Resulta que tengo muchísimo trabajo para esta semana [Culpen a mi estúpido profe de Psicología] y el viernes 2 empiezan mis examenes departamentales... entonces... **No nos leeremos hasta el viernes 9 de marzo! **): Creanme que me duele a mi mas de lo que se imaginan, porque nada hace mis dias más felices que encontrarme con un nuevo review o un nuevo Favorito o algo asi... entonces son 3 horrorosas semanas sin publicar nada! ):

Aunque voy relativamente _adelantada_ en la historia, mi problema esta en que pierdo muchisimo tiempo pasandolo a la compu... entonces pues... necesito concentrarme en mis examenes y todo eso y... aunque yo no lo veo como una perdida de tiempo, la realidad es que FF me quita mucho tiempo... así que me dare unas vacaciones de 3 semanas de FF... _Don't worry_! Juro que regresare! Y si no, pues dejenme PM's y juro que se los contestare...

O Reviews... me gustan más los Reviews... :DDD Además, igual y en mi _winter-break_ [Oh si, le robe el nombre a **Glee**... espero que no me demanden] se me ocurren nuevas ideas... o nuevas historias... :DDD

_Anyway_... Creo que es todo por el momento... )':

Cuidense y recuerden dejar sus quejas, comentarios, amenzas de muerte despues del Bip!

Los quiero!

Nos leemos!

PD. En un rato subo el nuevo capitulo de **"Múltiples Tipos de Desastres" **(:

PD2. Pasen a Leer "**A Very WarKlaine Valentine's Day Story**". Es mi fic de San Valentín y... me encantaria saber su opinión. (:

_**Bip**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

Las siguientes dos semanas se habían pasado relativamente tranquilas: Kurt perdonó a Blaine el martes siguiente al altercado y Sebastian había pasado un largo tiempo tirado en la cama de Hummel, comiendo palomitas light (Kurt se negaba a ingerir grasas… especialmente mantequilla) y coca cola de dieta mientras veían todo tipo de películas. Algunos días se les había unido Jeff, quien, aunque estaba sorprendido por el cambio en la relación Hummel-Smythe, se había negado a preguntar la razón y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar a sus dos amigos.

Burt, Carole y Finn estaban confundidos por las constantes visitas de los Warblers, pero lo que más les extrañaba era el hecho de que no habían visto a Blaine en ninguna de las reuniones. Finn había tratado de averiguar algo, pero siempre terminaba confundido por la enorme cantidad de palabras largas que ocupaba Kurt en sus explicaciones. Sin embargo, hubo otra persona que también noto el cambio en la relación de Hummel y Anderson, claro que ocupo sus propios recursos para averiguarlo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Hummel, pajarito?-Preguntó Santana, colocando su afilado tacón _demasiado_ cerca de la entrepierna de Blaine mientras este hacia abdominales en el campo de fútbol americano ("_¿Por qué demonios no trae su uniforme de cheerio?_" Se preguntó a sí mismo)

-No sé a lo que te refieres Santana… Todo está bien entre nosotros

-Sí, claro…-Santana rodó los ojos- ¿Crees que nadie ha notado que tú has estado todo cursi y amoroso con él y que él te ha estado repeliendo? Parecen Rachel y Finn hace dos años… Tú como toda una mosca volando alrededor de él 24/7, que solo de verlos me dan ganas de vomitar y el parece estar evitandote… Además ha estado teniendo encuentros con ese Warbler que es tan sexy que me provoca volverme bisexual y….

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué Warbler?- El organismo de Blaine se tensó y reacciono ante las palabras "_Encuentro_" y "_Warbler sexy_"… Sí, Blaine Anderson estaba muriendo de los celos.

-No estoy segura… Creo que Kurt dijo que se llamaba Sebastian…. Recuerdo que el pequeño Poni dijo que era otro yo… No estoy segura… ¿No lo sabías pajarito?- Santana pasó su característica _Bitch Smile_ y volteó a ver los ojos de Blaine- Parece que están engañando a cierto Hobbit… Y vaya que Hummel tiene buen gusto.

-Es imposible…-afirmó Blaine, aún con la sangre hirviendo- Sebastian me quiere a mí y Kurt… es imposible…

-¿Cómo que Sebastian te quiere a ti pajarito? ¿Acaso estas engañando a _MI _Hummel?

-¿Qué? Yo…-En un principio alterado, Blaine comenzó a tartamudear…

-Hobbit… ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kurt?

-Yo… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nada! Solo…

-¡Escúpelo!- Ordenó Santana

-¡Bien!... Hace unos días… Fui a Dalton y estaba con los Warblers cuando Sebastian entró. David lo corrió, pero antes de que saliera, él me beso y yo… Me deje llevar… Hasta que Kurt y Jeff entraron y…

_-What in the fucking hell_? ¿Besaste a otro frente a Hummel y tú andas como si nada?

-Yo… eso creo… Pero como dijiste, Kurt me ha estado evitando y…

Santana se agachó y tomó a Blaine de la playera hasta levantarlo y dejarlo muy cerca de ella.

-Escúchame bien pajarito… A menos que quieras sentir toda la furia de _Lima Heights_ sobre ti, te recomiendo que dejes de hacer tus malditas estupideces… Hummel no será mi mejor amigo, pero ha estado conmigo en los momentos más duros y se toda la basura que ha tenido que vivir y sé que se merece ser feliz tanto como Finn necesita clases de baile… Te advierto que no voy a dejar que lo lastimes por tu maldita calentura… Así que vas dejando tus besos únicamente para Hummel o mejor te regresas con tu grupo de pájaros gay, porque ni yo ni nadie en McKinley dejaran que lastimes a Kurt sin recibir ningún castigo a cambio.-Santana poyo su pie contra la entrepierna de Blaine para enfatizar su mensaje.

Cuando la palabra _Miedo_ se instaló en el rostro de Blaine, Santana lo soltó contra el piso y se alejo en dirección de los vestidores.

…

-No puedo creer que hayamos venido… ¿Seguro que eres Kurt?-El aludido volteó y dirigió una _bitch glaze_ a su acompañante.

-Anderson… O me tomas por la cintura, te callas y me besas, o no prometo que lo nuestro tenga futuro-Replico Kurt entre serio y divertido

-En ese caso, creo que no tengo más opción…-Blaine jaló a Kurt por el brazo derecho hasta tenerlo contra sí mismo. Pasó ambos brazos por la cintura del contratenor y lo comenzó a besar lenta y delicadamente.

-Lo dices como si te fastidiara-replicó Hummel mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anderson

-¡Por supuesto que me pesa! Porque después tendré que soltarte y quedarme con las ganas de besarte hasta que tu y el resto de la humanidad entiendan que tú eres mío y solamente mío-Blaine volvió a besar a Kurt, quien le respondió felizmente por unos segundos antes de separarse

-Soy tuyo, tonto… Pero vamos… No queremos dejar a Sebastian esperando.

Kurt jaló a Blaine de la mano y fue dando saltitos hasta la puerta

-¿Por qué tanto amor con Sebastian? Según yo, tú lo odiabas…

-Blaine… ¿Acaso no has oído eso de "_mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca_"?

-Si… pero aunque a veces provoques miedo, se que tú no eres así…

-Bien, solo trató de ser una buena persona… Y como tenemos _tantas _cosas en común…

-¿Algo que me quieras decir Kurt?-preguntó Blaine con el semblante serio, enviándole una mirada de "_No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso_"

-No querido… No hay nada que decir…

Al llegar ambos a la puerta, mostraron sus ID's falsas y se adentraron en _Scandals_. Ambos tomaban firmemente la mano del otro y se miraban a los ojos cada cinco segundos; aunque esas miradas solo mostraban algo: No tenían la misma cara de _Cachorro Enamorado_ que tenían en su primera visita

-¡Kurt! ¡Blaine!...-Sebastian se acercó y abrazo enérgicamente a Kurt, mientras que solo extendió una mano a Blaine… Claro que también le envió una mirada llena de deseo, pero tanto Kurt como Blaine ignoraron eso.

Smythe y Hummel comenzaron a hablar acerca de muchos temas al tiempo que bebían tequila mientras Anderson solo los observaba con una cerveza en la mano…

A los 15 minutos de que llegaran (tiempo que a Blaine le pareció eterno), un Dj comenzó a poner música para bailar. Sebastian propuso levantarse a bailar y Anderson ingenuamente creyó que se refería a él… pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Smythe y Hummel saltaron a la pista a bailar.

-Parece que te están cambiando _fag_…

Blaine volteó a ver quien le llamaba, encontrándose con el viejo _bullie_ de Kurt, David Karofsky.

-¿Disculpa? ¿_Fag_? ¿En serio? ¿No se te ocurrió algo más original?

-Niégalo… pero sabes que lo que dije es verdad…-Karofsky se alejó de la barra y Blaine tuvo que respirar profundamente por un momento para evitar cometer una estupidez.

Cuando volteó a la pista, se encontró con Sebastian pegado a la oreja de Kurt y a este con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas…

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?-Blaine llegó y golpeó a Sebastian del lado izquierdo del rostro, tirándolo por la fuerza del impacto.- ¡Deja a mi novio en paz!

-¡Blaine Anderson! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Oh no Hummel… No vengas con tus jueguitos… Lo vi perfectamente…

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas? Solo hemos estado bailando…

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él te estaba besando en el lóbulo de la oreja!

-¡¿Qué Sebastian qué? ¡Oh por McQueen! Dime que estas bromeando… Blaine, no salgas con tus estúpidos celos en este momento…

-¿Yo celos? Kurt no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que ha estado coqueteando contigo toda la noche… Y ya me enteré de sus _encuentros_…

-¡Blaine…! Ni siquiera quiero creer que estás insinuando lo que estas insinuando… Pensé que confiabas en mí, pero como me equivoque, te lo dejaré bien claro: ¡NO TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO CON SEBASTIAN! A diferencia de ti, jamás lo he besado o intentado algo más allá de nuestra relación amistosa… porque yo sí creo en el presente y futuro de esta relación y porque a mi si me interesa… Y _For the record_, Sebastian me estaba diciendo que TÚ me estabas comiendo de deseo con la mirada… Aunque parece que me equivoque

-¿Kurt?-Sebastian estaba tratando de detenerse del hombro del contratenor, sin tener éxito alguno, pues flaqueaba cada 5 segundos…

-¿Sabes qué? Llevaré a Sebastian a Dalton… Hablamos mañana…

Kurt comenzó a caminar, dejando que Sebastian se apoyara de él... Blaine de quedó parado en el medio de la pista hasta que reacciono en lo que había pasado…

-_Este es el fin…-_Pensó para sí mismo

* * *

><p>I'm back bitches!<p>

Ok no... I'm back my sweeties! (:

Ok ya... Primero y antes que nada... **SIETE MIL GRACIAS** [La gente normal dice "_mil gracias_", pero para mi, mil son muy pocas ;) además... me encanta el numero 7 :3] por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos... Saben que esos pequeños detalles son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo... además de que me motivan a MI, xqe sus lindas y hermosas palabras siempre me suben el ánimo, el autoestima y me hacen muy muy feliz! (:

Ok... so... Un poco de Kurtana, Jealous!Blaine, Klaine, Sekurt y Warblers... que más quieren? :DDD La vdd este capitulo va super dedicado para mi **Beffie Yael**, no solo xqe es la culpable de que este escribiendo esta historia (Repito: originalmente se iba a quedar como viñeta hasta que me convencieron de continuarlo), si no porque ella me dio un poco la idea de _Seklaine_ en Scandals... claro que esto esta lejos de su sugerencia... Pero aún asi... esta dedicado para ella... (:

Y... hummm... resumen de _**On My Way**_ centrado en Seklaine: La vdd... (y se que muchas me querran asesinar) ODIE que ND ganará las regionales... lo único por lo que le perdono a Ryan Murphy que hayan ganado es que eso significa que Kurt tiene más oportunidad de ir a **NYADA**, Yei! (: pero me... No solo me gusto más la presentacion de los Warblers, si no que... los sentí más autenticos... y osea... cn excepcion de mi _beloved_ Kurtie, los Warblers parecian más preocupados por lo que le pasó a Karofsky que lo que estaban ND asi que... no me gusto que ellos ganaran... Y _**Cough**_** Syrup**... por favor tomemonos un momento para respirar antes de hablar de esta canción: **Darren _Freakin' Perfect_ Criss** logró que toda la noche que se estreno **OMW** me la pasara llorando y sollozando en mi cama escuchando **_CS _** una y otra y otra vez... al otro día los ojos me ardían horrible y... ahora no puedo cantarla en el karaoke xqe me pongo toda ansiosa y siento que si tomo el microfono alguien intentara suicidarse... y no podría con ese cargo de conciencia sobre mí... aún así, me encanto... (:

Anyway... creo que es todo por... hoy. Nos leeremos aquí el siguiente viernes (Espero que tmbn nos leamos el jueves para celebrar el primer **Klaineversary**) y... respondere sus reviews... (:

Ls mega quiero... Cuidense y recuerden dejar sus quejas, comentarios, amenzas de muerte despues del Bip! (:

Nos leemos!

**_Bip_**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Kurt… Yo… Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

El contratenor tomo un trago de su café, rodo los ojos y finalmente habló, después de un pequeño silencio incómodo

-Blainey… Sabes que te amo… Ni siquiera puedo entender cómo se te ocurrió que podría engañarte… ¿y con Sebastian? En serio Blaine… No estoy ni desesperado ni nada por el estilo… Tú eres en único hombre, aparte de mi papá, al que amo… en verdad que no entiendo tu razonamiento...

-Kurt…-Blaine agachó la mirada por unos segundos antes de levantarla para encontrarse con su debilidad: Los azules y brillantes ojos azules de Kurt exigiendo una respuesta-Yo… Lo siento… se que no serias capaz… pero…es que no puedo evitar ponerme celoso… Kurt, eres el hombre más apuesto de todo el planeta y… no quiero compartirte

-Blaine…

-No, déjame terminar… Sé que suena inmaduro de mi parte, pero… quiero que me entiendas… para mí no es fácil ver como todos te… ven con ojos de deseo y… Perdóname Kurt… sé que no serías capaz… Pero… eres demasiado bueno para mí… No me sorprendería que me dejaras en cualquier momento… Y no quiero eso… Quiero que seas feliz, pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer que seas feliz conmigo… a mi lado.

- Blaine…

-Te amo Kurt… Te amo como nunca pensé que amara a alguien… y quiero que me ames igual que yo a ti…. Y que estemos juntos por siempre… y oír a Santana diciendo que te has reunido con Sebastian me lleno de celos y… Sé que…

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué Satanás te dijo que? Esa hija del demonio…

-¿Kurt?

-Blaine… yo debo irme. Te veré después ¿Ok? Te amo… no lo olvides…-Kurt beso superficialmente a Blaine y salió corriendo. Anderson soltó un suspiro en señal de frustración y se dispuso a terminar su café cuando noto que Kurt había dejado su carpeta. Sabía que era de Hummel porque estaba llena de imágenes de los promocionales de los musicales favoritos de Kurt, además de que en el frente estaba escrito "Kurt H" en unas enormes y brillantes letras doradas. También había una fotografía de ambos en las regionales del 2011 en la parte inferior frontal. Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo de las regionales, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció ante la fotografía que cayó cuando intento jalar la carpeta.

Eran Kurt… y Sebastian… Besándose

¿Qué demonios se suponía que pensara sobre eso?

…

-Santana lo sabe-Afirmó Kurt, en un tono serio

-_¿Qué es lo que sabe?_

_-_Que está pasando algo con Sebastian

-_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- Le dijo a Blaine…

Kurt escucho un bufido pesado desde el otro lado del teléfono y después unas cuantas maldiciones lanzadas al aire

-_¿Cómo maldita sea dejaste que esto pasara Hummel? ¿Estas consiente de todo lo que podríamos perder? Mi trasero no es el único que está en juego_

-¡¿Crees que no lo es? Salí corriendo de Lima Bean en cuanto me entere…

_-¿Sigues ahí?_

-Sí… estoy en el auto, pero estoy en el estacionamiento de Lima Bean

-_Ven aquí inmediatamente… tenemos que hacer los planes correcta y discretamente… Ambos sabemos que ahora estamos en peligro porque no han tenido cuidado así que… _

Kurt suspiro pesadamente… e inhalo de manera profunda antes de emitir un gemido de frustración

-¿Por qué no hay otra manera de lograrlo?

-_¿Quieres esto cierto Hummel?_

-Más que nada… Pero también quiero a Blaine…

-_Y yo también… Pero esto es acerca de nosotros… la diferencia entre la gloria eterna y el fracaso permanente…_

-No he renunciado…-afirmó seriamente Kurt

-_Y si eres inteligente, no lo harás… ahora mueve tu desvirginizado trasero directamente aquí_

-On my way…

Hummel terminó la llamada y comenzó a recorrer el viejo camino que ya se sabía de memoria, más por que lo había recorrido en las últimas semanas más veces de las que planeaba hacerlo a lo largo de su vida.

Al llegar, su ambiente tenso y preocupante se volvió feliz y tranquilizante.

Aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que era seguro que perdería a Blaine, además de que probablemente jamás lo perdonaría, su _Inner _Rachel Berry (La idea no parecía tan agradable en su cabeza… parecerte a Berry era más un insulto que un halago) le insistía en que era lo mejor para llegar a Broadway… Mercedes había dicho que todas las divas se vuelven divas cuando están solas y Rachel había ocupado el _JFK Method_ para "ayudarlo", así que sus amigas le habían dado el sustento moral para hacerlo.

Se interno en el edificio hasta llegar a la usual habitación, donde el mismo grupo de personas de siempre estaba sentado en círculo mientras discutían con el problema en cuestión.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa malvada en los labios, la cual fue respondida de la misma manera.

-_Esto se pondrá muy interesante_-pensó Hummel para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Creo que hoy recibire unas cuantas amenazas de muerte...<p>

Anyway... Happy Klaine Week! Espero que hayan disfrutado toda esta semana en la que Twitter, Tumbr y Fb enloquecieron _solo un poquito_.

En serio, ya se que parezco disco rayado... Pero **MILLONES DE GRACIAS**! Me puse a revisar TOODOS mis reviews en todas mis historias y... muchas gracias por su apoyo! (: De verdad que tengo los mejores lectores de la historia!

Ok... entonces, de vdd... que piensan? me MUERO por saber que piensan de este capitulo...

**NEWS: **hoy tambien actualizo _**MTDD**_ y mostrare al mundo mi granito de arena a la _Klaine Week_ de acuerdo a lo que toca hoy (Graduación y Universidad) y... espero que pasen a leerlo y... se llama **_My Love_**... se que lo amaran... (:

En fin, pasen un lindo fin de semana, dejen todos sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte etc despues del _**Bip**_

_****_Los quiero! (:

PD. Como... extra, si quieren saber exactamente cuando subo capitulos, siganme en TT MaaraSG, creanme que los viernes estan llenos de Tweets de actualizacion de historias... (:

_**Bip**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Quiero la verdad respecto a esto.-Blaine azotó la fotografía en la cómoda mientras el otro volteaba a verlos sobre su libro

-Blaine… no esperaba verte por aquí… ¿Listo para probar la buena vida?-Sebastian sonrió seductor, mientras el otro chico frenaba sus deseos de golpearlo

-No quiero tus jueguitos Smythe… Quiero que me digas que significa esa foto.

Sebastian tomó la foto y la observó detenidamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa y regresar la vista a su libro

-Lo siento _killer_, no puedo ayudarte… No soy yo, pero puedo decirte que parece que tu _noviecito_ ha estado divirtiéndose con alguien más… ¿No quieres intentarlo tú?-Sebastian colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Blaine y con la otra comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo.-Sabes que no me importa Kurt, y que esto no tiene que significar absolutamente nada Blaine…-Sebastian comenzó a susurrar prácticamente sobre los labios de Anderson, los nervios del último se encendieron y su cuerpo se tenso ante el constante ronroneo en el que Smythe estaba hablando-Sabes que quieres esto Blaine… tanto o más que yo…

Blaine se separó del Warbler y sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de negar algo y de aclarar sus pensamientos. Suspiro y miro a Smythe

-¿Y Kurt?

-Sabes que no me importa que Kurt sea tu… lo que sea…-Blaine rodo los ojos mientras Sebastian se le pegaba al cuerpo y seguía hablando.-Y esto no tiene que significar algo solo es se-

-No me refería a eso… Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que tu eres el de la foto… ¿Cuál es tu plan con Kurt? Santana ya me dijo de sus reuniones y….

-¿Reuniones? Blainey, Blainey, Blainey… Kurt me ha invitado a ver películas en su casa… Pero realmente hacemos eso… Jeff ha ido en algunas ocasiones… Pero no pasa nada… Kurt es tan sexy como una zanahoria… Tú, en cambio… eres un caso aparte…

-Sebastian…

-Blaine… cállate y bésame…

Obedientemente Blaine unió sus labios a los de Sebastian, fundiéndose en un cálido y apasionado beso. Smythe comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Anderson mientras este trataba de controlar sus instintos hormonales

-Sebastian, me preguntaba si querías ver _Harry Potter_ o oh…-Anderson se separaron al oír la voz…Ambos sabían que estaban en problemas.

-Kurt… eres _tan _oportuno…

-Lo se Seb.-Hummel rodó los ojos y prosiguió.-Entonces… ¿_Harry Potter _o _Funny Girl_?

-¿Es enserio? ¡_Harry Potter_! Tú eres el niño Funny Girl…

Kurt le mostró la lengua mientras Sebastian rodaba los ojos. Ambos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-Está bien… iré a decirles a Nick y Jeff si quieren verla con nosotros…

El contratenor salió de la habitación, dejando a Blaine completamente desconcertado. ¿Sin ataques de celos? ¿Sin escenas dramáticas? ¿En serio? ¿Nada?

-¿Te sientes bien Blaine? Te vez un poco… _aturdido_…-Sebastian intento acercarse de nuevo mientras Blaine se alejaba.

-¿Qué? Ahh… sí, yo… creo que debo irme.

Anderson salió completamente desubicado. ¿Por qué demonios no podía resistirse a Sebastian? ¿Y qué había pasado con Kurt? ¿Ya no lo amaba lo suficiente como para enojarse? ¿O acaso se había resignado a los extraños y acertados intentos de seducción de Sebastian?

Blaine tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta.

…

-Me quede esperando un drama de tu parte…-Afirmó Sebastian a mitad de la película

-No tendría sentido. Acordamos que Blaine no se interpondría entre nosotros. Gane quien gane, no te dejare.

-Aún trato de entender porque lo haces.-Replicó el Warbler

-Porque no quiero que pises fondo… más si puedo evitarlo.-Sebastian volteó a ver al chico que reposaba sobre su pecho y sonrió.

-Aunque me duela aceptarlo, y créeme que me duele, Blaine tiene suerte de tenerte.-Kurt sonrió tristemente y regreso la vista a la pantalla

-Podemos hablar Kurt… ¿Sabes? Esto no se debe tratar únicamente de mí

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó el contratenor cuando Smythe detuvo la película

-¿Por qué la sonrisa forzada? No lo dije con sarcasmo….

Hummel se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Smythe y este puso play al reproductor, dándose por vencido.

-Soy una persona terrible.-afirmó Kurt segundos después

-¿De qué demonios hablas Hummel? ¡Eres una perita en dulce!

-¡Pues entonces soy una pera podrida!-Smythe sintió al chico sollozar y comenzó a pasar una mano por su cabello

-Kurt… eres un chico maravilloso. Cantas como los ángeles, eres demasiado bueno con todo el mundo, jamás explotas a menos que la situación lo amerite, has pasado por muchas cosas malas en tu vida y… aquí estas, sonriendo como su la vida se te fuera en eso y compartiendo un poco del amor de tu enorme y gay corazón con alguien que no lo merece… si no fuera porque mis hormonas me controlan más que mi cerebro, el que debería cuidar a su novio es Blaine y no tú…

Kurt volteó a enfrentar directamente a Sebastian, quien le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza, ternura y agradecimiento

-Eres más de lo que tú imaginas Kurt… y si he conocido a alguien que este destinado al estrellato y la fama, ese eres tú… tú _Inner Star_ brilla a cada movimiento que realizas… y realmente Blaine tiene muchísima suerte de tenerte. Eres más de lo que muchas personas desearían y merecerían.

-Pero…-Kurt lo miró dubitativo antes de seguir hablando.-No soy una buena persona… Deje McKinley poco antes de las seccionales del año anterior, deje a mi padre solo después de su infarto, no apoye a Blaine, que era mi mejor amigo, cuando necesitaba ayuda por sus dudas sobre su sexualidad, fue mi culpa que los Warblers perdieran las regionales por haber hecho ese estúpido dueto con Blaine, después los deje solos y salí corriendo a _New Directions_ para ir a Nueva York. Presione a Blaine para que dejara a sus amigos y se mudara a McKinley, me molesté con él por tener más talento que yo, no lo defendí de los malos tratos de Finn y Santana y… ahora… sabes lo que pasara…

Sebastian abrazó a Hummel y lo apoyo contra su pecho

-Kurt, tú te mereces esto… Sabes que es una oportunidad única y… creo firmemente que lo mereces. _New Directions_ no te protegió nunca, y jamás encajaste en los Warblers porque tu destacas de manera natural, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo… Blaine no apreció lo que tenía frente a él hasta que lo obligaste a hacerlo, y ese dueto aunque perdieran, te dio exactamente lo que necesitabas: amor. Nueva York es tu sueño y nadie tiene derecho a impedirte realizar ese sueño. Blaine se transfirió porque sabía que debía protegerte antes de que alguien tomara su lugar, y Kurt, te mereces esta oportunidad… Si no fuera así, jamás habría llegado a tu vida

-Pero… Blaine… y _New Directions_…-Kurt comenzó a sollozar mientras Sebastian pasaba su mano sobre su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Si de verdad te quieren, serán capaces de entenderlo… y si no, ellos te pierden. Y esto es tu sueño y es tu vida, tú decides lo que haces, y si realmente lo quieres, harás cualquier cosa por conseguirlo…

Kurt se acomodó al voltear y se encontró con el rostro de Sebastian demasiado cerca del suyo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, unió sus labios con los de Smythe y ambos comenzaron a moverlos lentamente al unísono. Sebastian jaló a Kurt contra si y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras Hummel acomodaba sus manos en los costados del cuerpo de Smythe. El beso tomo rapidez y Hummel acomodó sus piernas junto a la cadera del Warbler de tal manera que quedo incado. Smythe se levantó ligeramente para abrazar a Kurt mientras este pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Finalmente Sebastian se sentó en el borde de la cama con Kurt aferrado a su cintura con las piernas y a su cuello con los brazos, mientras que él lo abrazaba y pasaba su mano a lo largo de la espalda del contratenor.

-Esto está mal-Dijo Kurt con la respiración entrecortada, separándose unos instantes de Smythe, antes de dejar que los labios de ambos se encontraran de nuevo

-Uhumm

-Y yo tengo novio…

-Uhumm

-Y no debería estar haciendo esto…

-Uhumm

-Esto está mal…-repitió Kurt.

-Y sin embargo, sigues haciéndolo…-sonrió Smythe

Hummel ignoró el comentario y lo siguió besando

-Esto no significa nada Kurt… solo es liberar las tensiones…

-Debería de _liberar las tensiones_ con Blaine…

-Solo somos amigos Kurt… los amigos se besan…

-No, a menos que tengas 11 años y seas Brittany y Santana.

Finalmente Kurt se soltó de Sebastian y se levantó, con su cara completamente sonrojada, los labios hinchados y el cabello despeinado. Smythe no podía pensar en ese momento en otra palabra que no fuera _adorable_ y _sexy_.

-No debía hacer eso…-Se repetía Hummel a sí mismo, una y otra vez.

-Eres un RS, vive un poco… eso no significa nada…

-No soy un RS, sea lo que sea eso…-afirmó Kurt mientras hacia un gesto con las manos y caminaba en círculos frente a la cama.-Y por supuesto que no significo nada… Aunque eso no elimina el hecho de que estuvo mal.

-Si eres un Reprimido Sexual, y deja de hacer eso Kurt, el momento se dio… no paso nada. Además, necesitas experimentar para estar completamente seguro de que lo que quieres y necesitas esta en Blaine… Y en el peor de los casos, Blaine ya me ha besado en dos ocasiones… tú tenías derecho de hacerlo por lo menos una ¿no crees?-Sebastian puso una engreída y seductora sonrisa que fue fulminada con la mirada de Kurt.-Mira, no significo nada… y tu y yo solo somos amigos….

Hummel bufó y se tiró en la cama junto a Smythe

-Gracias…

-No debes agradecer por mis asombrosas habilidades labiales Kurt…-Kurt rodó los ojos y Sebastian solo sonrió.

-No me refería a eso… Gracias por escucharme.-Kurt bajó la mirada y Sebastian lo jalo proyectivamente de la cintura.

-Esto no es solo sobre mí Kurt… y aunque te esfuerces en contradecirlo, eres una buena persona….

Kurt sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Smythe. El Warbler puso play a la película, aunque ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

…

-¿Deberíamos decirle a Blaine?-preguntó David a Wes al encontrar a Kurt y Sebastian dormidos en la habitación del último.

-No…-dijo Wes diplomático.-Ocuparemos esto para nuestro beneficio.

Silenciosamente, David tomó una foto y ambos salieron de la habitación de Sebastian.

Kurt sintió una luz sobre sus ojos, y los entreabrió, encontrándose en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación… Al no reconocer nada, se volvió a acomodar en su almohada humana.

Sebastian sintió un movimiento sobre su pecho y despertó para encontrarse con Kurt Hummel recargado en él. El Warbler sonrió ante la angelical imagen del contratenor, e intento despertarlo, puesto que ya era muy tarde.

-¿Kurt?-el aludido solo se movió un poco antes de balbucear.

-Te amo Blaine…

El corazón del Warbler se estrujo un poco y se fue de la habitación, sin molestarse por despertar a Hummel.

-yo también te amo Kurt…

* * *

><p>Ok... solo me asomaré un poco antes de regresar a mi escondite.<p>

Que tal les parecio querida _people_? Tiene Seblaine y Sekurt... así que, estoy esperando ciertas amenazas de muerte...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y... por todo su apoyo. Jamás me cansaré de decirles lo mucho que aprecio todas sus palabras y, aunque sean amenazas, creanme que las agradezco porque eso me... motiva a escribir mejor... (:

Anyway... creo que es todo.

Cuidense y cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenaza, favor de dejarla despues del _Bip_

Los quiero!

PD. Necesito su ayuda para algo... Rydel, Rocky, Ross y Ryland Lynch y Ellington Ratliff se meteran un poqito en la historia. [Por si alguienno sabe quienes son, los primeros 4 son los hermanos menores de Riker Lynch (AKA Jeff Warbler) y... necesito sugerencias para sus nombres. :DDD Ya tengo el de Rydel y el de Ratliff... pero aun tengo problemas para Rocky, Ross y Ryland... así que cualquier idea que tengan, sería muy buena. (: [Pd de la Pd. Los nombres deben ser con "_**J**_" (:] Gracias por sus ideas!

**_Bip_**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

PD. Advertencia: Este capitulo es el más raro que haya escrito en toda la historia de capitulos raros asi que... No se aceptan quejas... Creo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-¡No puedo creer que todos iremos a las nacionales!-afirmó Kurt al tomar su _Diet Coke_ mientras Blaine y Nick asentían alegremente.

-¡Felicidades chicos! Yo se que se lo merecen…Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt y sonrió.-Esto no podría ser más perfecto… ¿No creen? Todos iremos a NY y cantaremos y nos divertiremos y…

-No puedo creer que sean mis últimas nacionales…-Afirmó Kurt un poco melancólico.-La simple idea de que tendré que irme me deprime más que saber que cancelaran _Gray's Anatomy_

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Van a cancelarlo?-Jeff casi se ahoga con su café al oir las palabras de Kurt.

-Creo que a lo que se refiere es a que lo deprime muchísimo… Y que nada podría parecerle peor en este momento.-Explicó Nick, haciendo que Blaine y Kurt asintieran.

-Exacto… Es decir, hace dos años hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de irme de Ohio… Pero ahora, no quiero irme… Es decir, si quiero, pero dejar a todos atrás… Necesito un pastel de queso, esto es demasiado para mí…-Kurt llamó al mesero mientras pensaba en los 10 meses que tendría que vivir lejos de su _beloved one_

-¡Nada de caras largas chicos! Sebastian interrumpió el ambiente tenso que la idea de separarse causaba en los otros cuatro chicos. Blaine y Nick rodaron los ojos a la llegada del Warbler y Kurt se sonrojo y volteó en dirección del mostrador, tratando de evitar la mirada de Smythe.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la improvisada _make out sesión_ que habían mantenido en la habitación de Smythe. Jamás le había dicho a Blaine lo que había pasado…

Y Blaine tampoco se esforzó en de Smythe con Kurt, puesto que no quería tener problemas con Hummel por culpa del Warbler

-¡Todos iremos a las nacionales! ¿Por qué mierda tienen esas caras largas? Les propongo algo para celebrar… los 5, bebidas, Scandals…

-¡No!-Gritaron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo, dejando a los otras 3 completamente aturdidos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…-comenzó a explicar Blaine-Es que…

-Estamos un poco cansados. Las últimas 3 semanas fueron un infierno.-Añadió Kurt.- ¿Por qué no hacer algo más tranquilo… y silencioso?

-Si… estamos muy cansados.-Explico Blaine

Sebastian los observo atentamente, notando como Kurt evadía su mirada y como Blaine se tensaba ante la presencia de Smythe. El Warbler sonrió engreídamente y se volvió hacia ambos.

-¿Por qué están tan nerviosos chicos? Las regionales ya pasaron…

Kurt apretó fuertemente la mano de Blaine y soltó un "_No estamos nerviosos_" al aire, sin mover su vista del mostrador que estaba en dirección contraria a Smythe. Jeff notó que Kurt estaba actuando raro, y que estaba evitando la mirada de Sebastian, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Sebastian, Des te estaba buscando para que le recomendaras marcas de condones y lubricantes… dijo algo de una sorpresa para Wevid y que tú eras el experto... ¿Ya lo viste? Parecía urgente

Smythe sonrió engreídamente mientras Nick y Blaine trataban de aguantarse la risa. Kurt solo puso una cara de "_¿Qué demonios?_" que Jeff respondió con una sonrisa

-No… aunque creo que debería hacerlo más… espontaneo. En fin… iré a buscarlo, en caso de que quieran dejar de ser los aburridos de siempre envíenme un DM. _Au revoir._

Sebastian se alejo de la mesa café en mano, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos Nick y Blaine comenzaron a reír muy fuerte mientras Jeff solo sonreía. Kurt seguía completamente confundido.

-Oh cielos… Dime que eso era broma o no dejare de reír.-Pidió Blaine cuando pudo darse un respiro.

-Parte verdad, parte broma… Creo que David me matará-Respondió Sterling.

-Oh… Sí que lo hará Jeffrey… Tú lo escuchaste: "_No quiero que le digan a Wes… o a Sebastian. Principalmente, no le digan a Sebastian_"-Afirmó Nick, imitando la voz de David en unos cuantos tonos más arriba de su tono de voz natural.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme por amor a McQueen qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Y qué pasa con "_Des_" y "_Wevid_"?-Pidió Kurt, haciendo una exgaeracion en los nombres.

-Des y Wevid son los nuevos nombres de David y Wes-Sonrió Nick

-¿Qué? ¿Nuevos nombres?

-Finalmente salieron de Narnia… o Algo así…-Explicó Jeff, riendo muy alto y casi ahogándose con el aire.

-¿Salieron de Narnia? ¿Qué _damn it_ significa eso?-Hummel estaba completamente confundido por las _precisas_ explicaciones de Jeff y Nick hasta que…-¡Oh por Gaga!... ¡Díganme que NO es lo que estoy pensando!

-¡_Wevid's in the house_ Kurtie!-Gritó Nick, acción que provoco que las personas de las mesas circundantes voltearan a ver a su mesa con ojos de "_¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese chico?_". Nick solo sonrió inocentemente mientas Jeff soltaba un _"Por favor ignórenlo_" a las personas que estaban cerca de ellos, lo que provoco que Nick golpeara las costillas de Jeff.

-¿Wes y David salieron del closet? ¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera pensé que estuvieran en el closet! Es decir… se llevan bien y todo eso pero… ¿Están juntos?

-Oye oye oye… Tranquilo Kurt. Primero que otra cosa, llámalos por su nombre: Des y Wevid. Segundo no salieron _exactamente_ de Narnia… Simplemente decidieron hacer oficial que se darían un receso de chicas y tercero, no están _están_ juntos… pero si, Wevid es oficial.

Blaine rió ante la explicación de Nick y Jeff ante la cara de "OMHGC" que tenía Kurt.

-¿Debo entender que Des es Wes y Wevid es David? ¿Y en serio? ¿Por qué nombre estilo Brangelina? ¿Los originalísimos Warblers no pudieron inventar nada mejor?

-Lo dice el miembro número uno de Klaine…-bufó Nick

-No… Des es David y Wevid es Wes. Es una manera de recordarles mutuamente que una parte del otro está con ellos.-Explicó Jeff

-Y con respecto al nombre, es más viejo de lo que crees Kurt…-Dijo Blaine.-Cuando llegué a Dalton, todos sabíamos de la existencia de Wevid… Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Y de que las novias de David y Wes los engañaran con 2 nerds de Ploom…-dijo Nick

-¿Qué les verán a esos tipos? Ni siquiera son guapos… _Honestly_, hay más calidad en Dalton.-Dijo Jeff

-Y también hay más truchas arcoíris Jeff-Replicó Blaine

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso hay una clase que los haga a todos Gay? ¡En McKinley solo había uno! ¡Yo! Y en Dalton hay más de los que podría contar con todos mis dedos… _It's not fair_

-primero Kurt… eso fue algo muy insultante hacia la comunidad LGBT de Dalton.-Dijo Jeff en tono de queja.

-Y segundo no es nuestra culpa que a McKinley le guste Narnia…

-Ok…-Dijo Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza y acomodando su cabello.-El punto a todo esto es que Wes y David están juntos, que su nombre oficial es Wevid y… ¡Jeff! ¡Ni siquiera hay _L's_ ni T's como para decir que hay una comunidad LGBT en Dalton!

-Ya lo sé… pero si tienes en cuenta de que a las Lesbianas les gustan las mujeres, podrías decir que muchos tipos de Dalton son Lesbos…

Kurt, Blaine y Nick voltearon a ver a Jeff con cara de "_No puedo creer que acabas de decir eso… No, en serio no puedo creerlo_"

-El punto a todo esto es que ayer, cuando Wes estaba con sus padres después de la presentación y Sebastian repartía _autógrafos_ entre algunas chicas de Crawford y Benson, David reunió a los Warblers y nos pregunto acerca de condones y lubricantes… Todos reímos ante su pregunta, pero prometimos que no le diríamos a Wes…-Dijo Nick.-Y tampoco le diríamos a Sebastian, porque David dijo que lo último que quería era un consejo del _hooker_ de Sebastian… Después de todo, y cito verbalmente a David "_Lo único que busca es jugar con las personas_"

Blaine se tensó ante la frase y apretó la mano de Kurt, mientras que este esquivaba la mirada de Blaine. Jeff sabía que ese no era el comportamiento habitual de Kurt, sabía que había un secreto que Kurt no quería que Blaine supiera… Y por eso lo esquivaba.

Pero también estaba seguro de que el secreto de Kurt involucraba a Sebastian. Y por eso actuaba raro ante su presencia… ¿Pero como averiguaría lo que pasaba por la mente de Kurt? Era claro que no podría integrarlo frente a Blaine… Pero no podía irse con Kurt, porque era una plática potencialmente muy larga… y eso preocuparía a Nick… y sabía que debía mantener el secreto… Pero… ¿Cómo guardas un secreto que ni siquiera sabes? Jeff frunció el ceño, esperando una señal del cielo, karma, Madonna… ¡De quien fuera! Solo quería saber que debía hacer.

-Nick… Viejo ¿Me acompañas por un _mocha_?

El Warbler castaño asintió y se levanto de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Blaine

-¿Me traes un latte light amor?-Pidió Kurt, haciendo un puchero de niño de 3 años haciendo berrinche, el cual fue respondido con un beso y un "_por supuesto_" de parte de Blaine.

Anderson y Duval se alejaron y el constante movimiento de los largos dedos de Kurt sobre la mesa fue la señal que Jeff había esperado. Sonrió y volteó a ver a Hummel.

-Así que… ¿Algo que te atormente Kurtie?

* * *

><p>Soo...<p>

Sigo viva! Esperaba más... amenazas de muerte... Solo recibí 2, asi que me sentire bien conmigo misma xDD

Hummm... este capitulo fue raro... Lo se. Pero necesitaba poner un _poco_ de relleno y... cuando me di cuenta, había escrito 900 palabras de relleno, así que.. lo que originalmente iba a ser el capitulo 10 se convirtio en el 11 y... un desastre de capitulos. Pero... quiero sus opiniones! (:

Alguien tiene sugerencias para R5 version "hermanos de Jeff"? (: Como explique arriba, me equivoque de capitulo y apareceran en el siguiente capitulo... pero de que incluyo a los Lynch, incluyo a los Lynch! ;) Ya he recibido algunas sugerencias, pero si tuviera más, se los agradeceria!

Y... debo decir que este dia estuve muuuy estresada, pero como siempre, nada que una Coca Cola Light no pueda solucionar... (:

Anyway, tenía que decirlo! (:

Ok ya... Espero dejen sus quejas y/o comentarios despues del Bip y... Felices Vacaciones! (:

Cdnse! Los quiero!

PD. Como me voy a ir a encerrar a Aburri-huapan, _tal vez_ se me ocurra algun OS esta semana... pero no aseguro nada! (: De todas formas, espero que nos leamos el siguiente viernes! (:

**_Bip_**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

PD. Advertencia: Este capitulo es el más raro que haya escrito en toda la historia de capitulos raros asi que... No se aceptan quejas... Creo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

_-Así que… ¿Algo que te atormente Kurtie?_

…

Kurt se tensó y sonrió mientras pensaba que decir.

Jeff lo sabía, Kurt estaba seguro de eso. Smythe no era una persona que supiera callarse, y aunque Kurt lo sabía, no pensó que le contaría a Jeff porque… vamos… ¿Qué interés tendría Sterling en eso?

Pero aún así…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Jeff?

-¡Oh por Lagerfeld! Kurt soy tu mejor amigo. Si hago esto es porque me preocupas. Jamás le diría a Blaine nada de lo que me dijeras, a menos que sea algo grave como drogas, violaciones, suicidios… Por qué no planeas suicidarte ¿Verdad Kurtie?-El aludido negó y Sterling prosiguió.- Ok… entonces ¿Qué te preocupa? Kurt, sabes que para mí eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y…

-Jeff, tienes 4 hermanos y una hermana…

-Pero ninguno es como tú… Además ni Joe, ni Joss, ni John, ni Joel y mucho menos Jaslice podrían entenderme igual que tú… Además contigo no tengo que pelear por los videojuegos, ni rompes mis uñas de guitarra… Ni me robas mis _Redvines_… Así que por lo tanto, eres el hermano favorito que nunca tuve.

Kurt rió por las explicaciones de su querido Sterling, pero se dio cuenta de que si había alguien que lo escucharía sin criticarlo, ese sería Jeff.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de decirlo cuando fue interrumpido.

-Es por Sebastian ¿Verdad?

El castaño solo asintió antes de dejar que algunas lágrimas salieran

…

La fila de espera para la caja de Lima Bean era larga, Blaine y Nick estarían por lo menos 15 minutos esperando antes de que los atendieran.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas en McKinley?-Preguntó Nick a Blaine cuando pasaban junto a un pilar blanco.

-¿Qué? Oh… Humm… Todo bien Nick… ¿Y Dalton?

-Probablemente estén organizando en este momento una súper fiesta para celebrar nuestro pase a las nacionales esta noche.

-Oh… ¡Suena genial! Todo lo que nosotros tuvimos fue el intento de boda de Finn y Rachel…

-¿Intento de boda?

-Ninguno de sus padres firmo que estuviera de acuerdo… y Quinn tuvo un accidente… Creo que sigue en coma.

-Auch… Lo siento viejo.

-Gracias Nick… Pero creo que a quien más le ha afectado fue a Kurt… Ayer estuvo llorando casi una hora en la habitación del hospital donde esta Quinn y… Ha estado muy raro…-Blaine frunció el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus ideas…

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Yo… No. No estoy vitando a Kurt, pero no quiero tener una incómoda charla que se que llegara en algún momento…

Blaine suspiro pesadamente y esta vez fue turno de Nick de fruncir el ceño

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué paso esta vez viejo?

Anderson avanzó en espacio vacío frente a él y _discretamente_ volteó para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara

-Dijo Blaine rápidamente y en un volumen muy bajo

-¿Qué?

-Repitió Anderson, en un volumen ligeramente más alto, pero aun así inteligible

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Nick, bastante frustrado por las palabras de su amigo

-¡Que Kurt…!-Todos voltearon en dirección del chico _New Directions_, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta del error que cometió al gritarlo. Puso una cara de serenidad e ignoró las miradas que le enviaban. Cuando todos regresaron a sus asuntos y actividades, se acercó a Nick y le explicó

-Kurt… me encontró con Sebastian… besándonos… en su habitación… de nuevo.

Nick reprimió sus deseos de golpear a Blaine antes de decir una palabra

-Dime que estas bromeando…

-No… Paso… Otra vez

-Ok Blaine… ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Ósea… ¡A Sebastian! ¡¿Por qué no mejor lo llevas a casa de los Hummel, tienen sexo y le pides a Kurt que los grabe para que después puedas cumplir una de tus ilusiones voyeristas?-Todos a su alrededor voltearon en dirección del chico con _hodie_ naranja, pero este solo los ignoró mientras Blaine se ruborizaba y esperaba la aparición de un agujero negro debajo de sus pies.

-¡Oh Nick! ¿Por qué no gritarlo con un altavoz en las escaleras de McKinley? Creo que ahí te habría escuchado más gente…

-No no no no no…No me cambies el tema Anderson… además, creí que estabas vetado de Dalton a menos que fueras con Kurt… Y dudo que un argumento como "Quiero besar a Sebastian" lo haya convencido de venir.

Blaine rodó los ojos antes de sacar su billetera

-Kurt no sabía que fui a Dalton hasta que me vio… Trate por todos los medios del mundo que Jeff no me viera, así que evite acercarme a ustedes… Se de lo que es capaz…

-Entonces te escabulliste en Dalton…-Dijo Nick pensativo.- ¿Solo para besuquearte con Sebastian? Sabes viejo, en serio, si quieres a Sebastian deberías de dejar al pobre de Kurtie en paz en vez de romperle su pequeño, frágil y agudo corazón una y otra vez.

-¿qué? ¡No! Yo amo a Kurt…

-Pero…

-Pero… No puedo contra Sebastian… No me malinterpretes… Pero, no puedo… resistirme a Sebastian… Algo me lo impide…

-¿Y Kurt?

-Lo amo…Lo amo como nunca creí poder amar a alguien. Es el amor de mi vida… Es él… Es a quien he esperado… Jamás lo dejaría… y es por eso que he evitado la incómoda conversación de lo que vio…

-Pero… ¿En verdad no te ha dicho nada?

-De verdad… solo entró y actuó como si nada. Dijo que iría a preguntarles si no querían ver una película con ellos…

-Oh no…

-¿Qué?

-Fue… ¿Dijo algo de _Funny Girl_ o de…?

-¿_Harry Potter_? Si ¿Por qué?

Nick tragó saliva, era el único aparte de Wes y David que sabía la situación en la que encontraron a Sebastian y a Kurt… Era un secreto y… Nick sabía que iban a soltar eso con una bomba en Dalton… pero aún no era tiempo.

-Oh… No, por nada. Es que ese día Jeff y yo decidimos… practicar Yoga… Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Nick, viejo…. Te amo más que a Cooper, pero igual que con él, su vida… me importa tanto como un cacahuate.

-Yo solo…

-Nick… ¿qué debo hacer?

-Se le Blaine de siempre con Kurt… Bésalo si te dan ganas, abrázalo… no dejes que algo así los separe… Sé que dices la verdad al decir cuánto lo amas, y sé que él te ama igual… Así que… no dejes que algo así los separe. Pero Blaine, tienes que aprender a controlarte… El hecho de que me desespere es una cosa, pero creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente como es Sebastian, que es lo que quiere y… tú eres mejor que eso. No arruines tu felicidad por un impulso. Eres grandioso, y Kurt y tú están hecho el uno para el otro.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un impulso Nick?

-Porque Jeff paso por una situación un tanto… parecida. Me pidió ayuda y que lo acompañara a sus sesiones con el terapeuta… él le dijo que hacer y ahora Jeff ya puede relacionarse perfectamente con él… pero paso por un trago amargo.

-¿Conozco a esa persona Nick?-Preguntó Blaine al notar la mirada que tenía el Warbler, esa mirada que le había visto una sola vez en su vida, durante la presentación de _Somewhere Only We Know_.

Nick suspiró… elevó la vista para encontrarse con las reprobatorias miradas de Blaine

-Si… si lo conoces.

* * *

><p>So...<p>

Aun no me quieren matar verdad? Espero que no, porque yo se que ustedes me aman tanto como yo los amo a ustedes! :DDD

Ok ya... Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras de siempre y... Espero que pasen un lindo fin de semana y... ya no se que más decir! (:

Hummm... Oh si, no olviden que el martes se estrena **_Big Brother_**! :DDD Creo que podrán entender que estoy muy emocionada por ello! (:

Ok ya... cuidense!

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas despues del bip.

Los quiero!

**_Bip_**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

PD. Advertencia: Invasión Warbler! Un poco de Niff que se colo a la historia y... mejor lean. (:

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Y… eso fue lo que pasó…

Jeff paso nuevamente la mano por la espalda de su contratenor amigo, que estaba sollozando en su hombro. Jamás esperaba oír esa historia. Es decir… ¿Kurt besando a Sebastian? Ese era un giro inesperado…

-Tranquilo viejo… Es decir, entendemos que estés un poco sensible por… eso, pero… note atormentes ¿Ok? Solo fue una vez y… el momento lo ameritaba. Amas a Blaine y… mientras no desarrolles ningún tipo de Sentimiento hacia Sebastian, no veo el problema. Tu y Blaine están bien y… Sebastian no lograra interponerse entre ustedes. Insisto, no es como si sintieras algo hacia Sebastian… eso sí traería problemas.

Kurt asintió levemente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rojizo. Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior y bajó la mirada mientras Jeff lo observaba

-¿Qué te…? ¡Oh Por…! Kurt Hummel… ¡Dime que no está pasando lo que creo que esta pasando! ¡En el sagrado nombre de Pavarotti! ¿Sientes algo por Sebastian?

Hummel comenzó a sonrojarse aún más y bajo la mirada

-Yo…

-¡Regresamos!-gritó Nick

-Disculpen la tardanza, había una enorme fila de espera.-Explico Blaine, quien se acercó a besar ligeramente a Kurt.- ¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó cuando vio su mirada lastimada.

-¿Qué? Yo…Hummm… sí. Todo perfecto. Solo que Jeff me estaba contando lo que le paso a Jaslice… es una tragedia.

-Juro que el día que vea al estúpido de Alex Lewis voy a golpearlo hasta que sufra más de lo que sufrió mi pobre cuñada.-Dijo Nick.-Nadie se mete con los Sterling sin probar un poco de la furia Duval

Todos sonrieron ante su discurso y Jeff besó la mejilla de Nick.

-Yo también quiero golpear a ese bastardo… Suerte para él que este en Roosevelt… si estuviera en Dalton o en Barnes ya habría recibido su merecido…

Los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio, en el que, sin saberlo, los cuatro estaban pensando en la misma persona.

_Moves Like Jagger_ comenzó a sonar en el iPhone de Nick, quién rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto

-¿Qué pasa viejo?... Si, en Lima Bean… No, también Kurt y Blaine… ¿Qué? ¿En serio?... ¡Genial!... Lo sé… Ya lo sabía, pero es una idea genial… ¿Hielos? Ok… Si, les diré… Que sí, obviamente… ¿Cara de caballo?... Bien… Pero… Sí, si… Cuídate viejo.-Nick terminó su monólogo y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.-Fiesta… Hoy. Dalton, a las 8. No pueden faltar…-Señaló a Kurt y Blaine

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Jeff

-David. Debo comprar los hielos y tú debes preparar tu iPod. Eres el Dj de la noche…-Nick y Jeff sonrieron maliciosamente: la 3/6 mafia tenía el control de la fiesta.

-Debería sentirme halagado acerca de tan elegante invitación ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Kurt, haciendo que los otros 3 asintieran.-Ok yo…. ¡Oh por Garland! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Blaine, es muy tarde!

Blaine le envió una mirada de confusión a su novio mientras este se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger las cosas

-¿De… qué hablas Kurt? Son las… 3:47

-¡Exacto! Y es un viaje de 45 minutos hasta Dalton y debo hacer mi ritual de 2 horas pre-fiesta Warbler, escoger mi atuendo y… si seguimos aquí por mucho tiempo no me dará tiempo

-¿Ritual pre-fiesta Warbler?-Preguntó Nick

-Mi piel necesita cuidados especiales previos a las locuras de las que ustedes son capaces…

Los tres rieron, aunque sabían que tenía razón. En ocasiones anteriores, David había despertado al otro día con el tutú de la hermana menor de Thad, y Trent había despertado con una mitad del cabello pintada de morado. Jeff y Nick tenían tantas anécdotas que ni siquiera podían recordar todas. Un Blaine Anderson despertando en la cama de Kurt Hummel no era NADA comparado con la potencial locura Warbler.

-Creo que tienes razón amor… ¡Los veremos en la noche chicos!

Anderson tomó la mano de su novio y salieron del edificio, sonriéndose como si la vida se les fuera en eso.

Aunque…. Pensándolo bien… ¿Qué otra preocupación tendrían los adolescentes?

…

-Nicky…

-Tenemos serios problemas…

-Ya lo sé…

-Sebastian se está metiendo en los planes

-¿Uh?

-Blaine…él…tiene algo que… va a ser un poco delicado para ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas lo qué te paso cuando llegó…?

El rostro de Jeff era la más pura expresión de confusión, hasta que…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Blaine tiene el problema "_O"_ con Smythe?

-Si… al menos eso creo. No estoy 100% seguro, pero creo que sí

-¿Y eso es un problema porque…?

-Planes Jeffie, cíñete a los planes… ¿Sabes lo que eso nos costaría?

Jeff frunció el ceño nuevamente, en ese momento estaba más preocupado por el problema que Anderson atravesaba que por el estúpido Plan

-¡Por amor a McFly! Jeff, se lo que estas pensando y no… Sabes que debemos mantener el plan intacto… así que ¡Debemos arreglar los estragos que Sebastian está dejando en la relación de Kurt y Blaine!

Jeff esbozó una sonrisa de lado y asintió tristemente, resignado a seguir el plan Warbler. Nick se sintió mal por la forma en que estaba tratando a Jeff, sabía que eres era un tema muy delicado para él y que si había algo que podría herirlo sería que alguien a quien el quisiera sufriera lo mismo que él.

-Jeffie, ven aquí…-El Warbler castaño abrazó a Sterling, quien solo se acomodo en sus brazos mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos lograran su cometido.-Lo siento cariño… Sé que esto es difícil para ti… pero, esto es nuestro sueño… Estamos adueñándonos de nuestro propi futuro… y tal vez, Blaine nos perdone algún día por no poder ayudarlo en este preciso momento

-Lo se Nick, esto es sobre nosotros… Pero, sabes lo mucho que sufrí con…

-Si, lo se Jeffie

-…y no quiero que nadie pase por lo mismo que pase, y Blaine…

-Lo sé Jeffie… Te prometo que lo ayudaremos ¿Esta bien?-Jeff solo asintió antes de volver a acomodarse en el pecho del otro Warbler.

-Gracias Nicky…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por estar conmigo… Por apoyarme… y ayudarme… y nunca dejarme solo… Eres el mejor amigo de la historia…

Jeff se acomodó en los brazos de Duval y se aferró a su cintura. Nick lo abrazó y comenzó a pasar su mano derecha por toda su espalda

-No me agradezcas _Little S_, sabes que te amo y que me encanta ayudarte. Y tú también eres el mejor amigo y novio de la historia.

Jeff y Nick se sonrieron mutuamente, y se levantaron de la mesa en silencio. Nick tomó la mano de Jeff y este entrelazo los dedos de ambos. Subieron al Audi de Sterling y Duval encendió el radio. _Like a G6 _comenzó a sonar y ambos chicos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-¿Listo para que la 3/6 mafia encienda la fiesta, Jeffie?-Preguntó Nick.

-_Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3/6_ Nicky…-Respondió Jeff con una sonrisa.

-¡_Let's Party_!

* * *

><p>Fue demasiado Niff? Lo siento! últimamente Toooooodos los warblers se han colado a mis escritos y... ya lo veran en un futuro no muy lejano. (:<p>

Ok... entonces... Que piensan? Se que estoy dejando muchas lagunas en la historia... pero juro que todas las llenaré... Lo juro sobre el blazer de Dalton [Y ustedes saben que ese blazer es más sagrado que cualquier otra cosa... ;)]

Ok... so... **_Big Brother_**... debo decirlo... fue muy bueno. Sin embargo, al contrario que el resto de la humanidad, mis hormonas no enloquecieron en **_Fighter_**... de hecho, esa parte me hizo llorar... **_Rio/Hungry Like The Wolf_**... esa es otra historia... ;)

Ok ya... Gracias por sus reviews y espero que nos sigamos leyendo y... lindo fin de semana! (:

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas despues del bip.

Los quiero!

**_Bip_**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

PD. Advertencia: Invasión Warbler! Principio de la Warblerparty! :3

PD. Esto va para mi BFF! La única persona qe conozco (en persona) qe entiende mi obsesion cn Klaine, Niff y Riker Lycnh (Creo que eso rimo xDD). A la Rach de mi Kurt... Osea, a my dear Karla! Ya q ayer fue su cumple... (: HBD Kar!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Warbler Junior Nick ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Jeff?-Preguntó Wes cuando estaban adornando el salón de ensayo de los Warblers.

-Wes… por amor a tu bendito mazo ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan formal por una noche? Hoy queremos celebrar, no escuchar tus regaños…-Replicó Duval.-Y no le hice nada

-No tengo nada Wes…-apoyo Jeff.

-Tienes los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y estas temblando… ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

Jeff dejó salir un suspiro e ignoro la pregunta de Montgomery.

-Hey chicos… ¿Qué prefieren: Martinis de manzana o margaritas?-Preguntó Sebastian cuando entró con dos botellas en la mano.

-¿De verdad suricato? ¿Por qué no mejor nos das leche con galletitas y nos lees "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas"?-Dijo Nick- ¡Esto es una fiesta de adolescentes! No la hora del té con la Reina de Inglaterra… Así que sal en tus pequeñas pezuñas de caballo y consigue unas cuantas cervezas y tequila… ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

Todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a ambos chicos, asombrados por las palabras de Duval. No era una sorpresa que no soportara a Sebastian, pero jamás había sido tan directo con sus palabras.

Además, todos los Warblers estaban de acuerdo: sus fiestas eran sin lujos ni excentricidades… Bueno, solo las naturales. Pero generalmente la definición de _Fiesta Warbler_ incluía cerveza, tequila, el iPod de Jeff y los juegos de Thad.

-Nicky, yo se que quieres regresar a tus pocas sofisticadas raíces, pero no todos tenemos tu mismo origen… Así que déjame organizar esto en paz. ¿Acaso yo te dije algo acerca de los hielos?

-¡Sí! ¡Dijiste que estaban demasiado fríos! ¿Quién demonios dice que el hielo está demasiado frio?

-¡Obviamente Yo! ¡¿Acaso pretendes que muera de pulmonía?-Replico Sebastian…

-Créeme que no tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto desearía que esos hielos te mataran…

-Oh Nicholas… Tengo tanto miedo de lo que puedan hacerme tú y tus clases de muy tahi.-dijo Smythe, provocando que Duval se acercara a él dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Nick, Sebastian, por amor a Pavarotti ¡Guarden silencio!-Grito Wes, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en su camino y permitiéndole a Jeff ponerse en el miedo

-¡Esto es una fiesta!-Replico David

-No quiero que sigan discutiendo por sus… brillanteces. Deberán aprender a llevarse bien en las 6 semanas que faltan para las nacionales. Y no está a consideración. Quiero un grandioso dueto de ambos… Así que aprenden a respirar en el mismo cuarto en paz o…

-Serán expulsados-Completó Thad-ambos…

De las voces de los Warblers se escucharon quejas sobre como eso podría cortarles las nacionales y de lo injusto que era el condicionamiento.

-¡No puedes sacarlos Thad!-Replicó Flint-Son nuestros mejores cantantes… ¡Eso nos costaría las nacionales!

-Chicos, chicos, chicos… No deberían preocuparse… Nick y Sebastian son personas maduras y civilizadas que pueden convivir en paz ¿Cierto?-preguntó Wes.

Ambos chicos asintieron mientras se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada.

-Ahora Jeff… ¿Podrías poner un poco de música? ¡Aún no siento el ambiente fiesta!-Replicó David.

El rubio dejo que su iPod reprodujera _Celebration_ mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano para bailar. Ambos chicos comenzaron a dar vueltas y a reír, verdaderamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y divirtiéndose como tenía mucho tiempo que no hacían.

El resto de los Warblers los imitaron y dejaron los adornos aventados por todas partes mientras saltaban y reían por todas partes.

Momentos como ese les recordaba porque eran tan buenos amigos, porque hacían tantas tonterías juntas y porque los Warblers no se rendían fácilmente… Esa era la pre celebración a la celebración por haber llegado tan lejos… y también era el momento de ponerse serios: harían su mejor esfuerzo para las nacionales y, ganaran o perdieran, de divertirían como nunca.

Solamente en una esquina estaba Sebastian Smythe, quien actuaba como si estuviera muy ocupado con su teléfono, aunque la realidad era que quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Necesitaba salir y huir a su habitación a llorar hasta que la fiesta iniciara, porque aunque amaba a los Warblers más de lo que admitiría públicamente, sabía que ellos no lo querían, por lo egocéntrico, engreído y desesperante que podía ser.

Dejo que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos antes de enviar el mensaje que había estado escribiendo.

-_Te necesito… No sé si pueda solo._

…

_-Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6…!_

Cuando Blaine y Kurt llegaron (con un elegante retraso de 37 minutos) Jeff y Nick estaban sobre el improvisado escenario, cantando _SU_ canción, mientras el resto de los Warblers disfrutaba de sus primeras bebidas (¿O ya eran las segundas?). Dado que la personalidad de los dos cantantes era muy… infantil, alegre y divertida, los Warblers estallaron en aplausos cuando terminaron de cantar.

-Muchas gracias querido público-Dijo Jeff mientras ambos hacían exageradas reverencias.

-¡Un aplauso para nuestros Warblers honorarios, Blaine y Kurt! ¡Quiero oírlos hacer un poco de ruido!-Gritó Nick, logrando que todos voltearan hacia la puerta donde, convenientemente, ambos chicos estaban demostrándose todo su amor con un cálido y apasionado beso, lo que provoco unos cuantos gritos de aliento y silbidos de parte de los Warblers.

También causo que Anderson y Hummel se sonrojaran a más no poder. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando dos personas están enamoradas?

-Después de _ESA_ muestra de amor, ¡Quiero escucharlos de nuevo! Apliquen la ley de las 3B's y ¡Diviértanse mucho Warblers!

Todos rieron por la _Ley Suprema_ de la 3 6 mafia, pero obedientemente siguieron disfrutando del ambiente mientras las primeras notas de _You make me feel_ comenzaban a surgir.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero si son los noviecitos…!-Exclamó Sebastian en el momento en el que llegó junto a ellos. -¿Cómo está la pareja dorada de McKinley? De verdad que nos sentimos honrados de contar con su presencia en un evento tan sencillo-Dijo con su voz más sarcástica.

-_Leave the jealous_ Sebastian… Déjalos vivir en paz…-Exclamó David al tiempo que ponía una mano de advertencia sobre el hombro de Smythe.-Me alegra verlos aquí chicos. Hicieron un gran trabajo en las regionales

-Gracias David.-Dijo Blaine

-Nos sentimos felices de estar aquí-Completo Kurt

-¡Blainey! ¡Kurtie! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Wes, quien, claramente, ya estaba un poco pasado de alcohol en la sangre. -¡Vengan por unas cervezas! ¡Están deliciosas! ¡No tengan miedo!

El chico asiático jalo a Blaine y a David, dejando solos a Hummel y a Smythe

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Sebastian?

-Kurtie, Kurtie, Kurtie… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un problema?

-Humm… déjame ver… No lo sé…-dijo Hummel sarcástico.-Tal vez solo lo intuí… o tal vez llego y lo primero que haces es lanzarnos a Blaine y a mí todo un discurso sobre lo mucho que te molesta que estemos aquí…

-Oh…pero Kurtie, eso no me molesta-Dijo el Warbler mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada.-Me alegra que estén aquí… Lo que me molesta es que estén juntos.

-Sebastian…

-¿Qué? Dijimos que seriamos completamente honestos el uno con el otro ¿no?

-Yo no lo recuerdo…

-No importa…Es una nueva regla en nuestra relación.-Kurt rodo los ojos ante la sonrisa de complacencia de Sebastian y suspiro.

-Seb… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?

El Warbler bajo la vista mientras tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire.

-Kurt… hay algo que tengo que decirte… Yo…

-¡Vamos Kurt y Seb! Es hora de iniciar los juegos...

* * *

><p>Me odian x cortarlo ahi?<p>

Oh... vamos... aun falta un cápitulo de Warbler party! :3 _Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6…! _like a 3 6…!_ _like a 3 6…!_Now ____Now I'm feeling so fly like a 3 6…!___

Okya... **PERDÓN **por no haber actualizado ayer! Yo se qe jure qe iba a actualizar, pero... FF no me dejaba subir el cápitulo y... despues tuve q hacer un laaaaargo viaje a casa de mis abuelos y cuando llegue mi prima tenia un poco de fiebre y entnces nos pusimos a ver _**Glee: The 3D Concert** **Movie **_y ya no pude actualizar...

Pero hoy, en cuanto me desperte, corri a encender el modem para actualizar! (:

Ok, volviendo al cap... Coments? No tengo mucho qe decir... solo q... Oh Yeah! Okya... no, solo puedo decirles que quien adivine que es la ley de las 3 B's tendrá como premio... *WaitForIt* Un solo en las nacionales! Y no lo digo en broma, es en serio.. asi que ha adivinar! (:

Y hablando de nacionales... tengo algunas noticias..Nos faltan como 4 caps para llegar a LA! Asi qe a esta historia le quedan... de 9 a 12 capitulos... mas o menos... :')

Y..ya que hablamos de cosas felices, como TODOS ustedes saben, mi cumple es el 24 de mayo...entonces, para tener un mes de celebraciones, el 24 de abril iniciare un nuevo proyecto (que aun no tiene nombre) pero que seran 31 drabbles, one-shots y viñetas, tratare de incluir a la mayor cantidad de personajes, pero habra MUCHO klaine y mucho niff... :3 Asi qe espero qe me acompañen en mi viaje hasta mi decimoseptimo cumpleaños.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas y todo eso... son TOTALLY AWESOME!

Cdnse y los qiero y dejen su mensaje, qejas, etc... despues del bip

**_bip_**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

PD. Advertencia: Invasión Warbler! Fin de la Warblerparty! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 14**

-¡Vamos Kurt y Seb! Es hora de iniciar los juegos...-Thad jaló a ambos chicos para acomodarlos en un círculo. Kurt se acomodó junto a Blaine para recargase en su hombro. Anderson tomo su mano y besó su frente ante la mirada asesina de Sebastian "_¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?_" pensó Blaine para sí mismo.

-Bien Warblers…-Comenzó Wes-¡Es hora de iniciar con los juegos! Así que dejare que Thad nos divierta un rato.

Montgomery se sentó entre David y Trent mientras Thad repartía vasos llenos de…

-¿Qué es esto Thad?-preguntó Kurt en cuanto le dieron su vaso.

-_Ginger Ale_ con Vodka, Ron, _Heineken_, Tequila y refresco de manzana.

-¿Y esto es comestible?

-Eso creo. Por lo menos, se que fue lo que repartimos en el cumpleaños de mi hermano el mes pasado… Nadie murió.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente mientras Thad se alejaba

-Creo que el efecto de esto es casi inmediato-Susurró Blaine en su oído.

-Lo sé…

-¡Ok chicos!-Thad se paro en el centro del círculo y comenzó a hablar.-Iniciaremos con una ronda de "Yo nunca", seguida por "Verdad o reto" y finalizaremos con "7 minutos en el paraíso"

-¿Seguro que no todos los Warblers son gay?-Preguntó Kurt en el oído de Blaine

-A veces me pregunto lo mismo…-Respondió.

-…Y recuerden: lo que pasa en esta sala…

-…Se queda en esta sala-Respondieron todos a coro, emocionados y bastante alegres (Culpen al alcohol)

Thad comenzó el juego y después todos fueron diciendo cosas muy obvias y comunes (Nunca he cantado un solo, besado a una chica) con el propósito de que todos bebieran de la mezcla de Thad.

-No entiendo…-Comenzó Trent, a quien ya le había hecho daño la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.- Blainers, Kurt, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff… ¡Todos son gay! ¡Y todos han besado chicas! ¡Qué rayos!

-Yo bese a Rachel una vez Trent… ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo Blaine

-¡Oh si! Fue cuando te deprimiste porque Kurtie se había enojado contigo… ¡Que extraño!-Blaine y Kurt se sonrojaron mientras se abrazaban, tratando de ignorar los recuerdos.

-Y… como entenderás Trent, Paris es una ciudad muy abierta…Realmente no importa si eres gay o hetero, pruebas de todo antes de definirte-Dijo Seb con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Y yo anduve un tiempo con Britanny…-Dijo Kurt.

-Ok…demasiado hablar, poco confesar.-Dijo Thad-Andrew tu turno.

-Yo nunca nunca me he sentido atraído por un Warbler.

El resto de los presentes tomaron un trago de la extraña mezcla.

-¡Lo sabia!-Gritó Kurt-¡Dalton tiene una sala de programación gay!

-Blainey, controla a tu novio o lo golpeare-Dijo David

-Chicos…continuemos. ¿John?

-Yo nunca nunca he estado verdaderamente enamorado de un Warbler.

Solo 5 personas bebieron esta vez.

Kurt

Blaine

Nick

Jeff

…

…y Sebastian.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Smythe, quien saboreaba de su bebida.

-Thad tienes que pasarme la receta…Esto es buenísimo…

-Seb…-tituveó Jeff-tu… tu…

-¿Enamorado?-preguntó Nick

-¿Que puedo decir? Es…

-Necesito preguntar-Dijo David- ¿De quién?

-Oh chicos…Pensé que el Warbler chismoso era Nick…-El mencionado solo bufo y rodo los ojos mientras Sebastian olía su vaso.-Solo diré que no estudia en Dalton.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la adorable pareja de _New Directions, _cuya fuerza en el abrazo aumento considerablemente ante la declaración de Smythe.

Sebastian siguió tomando de su bebida, mientras observaba sus dedos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo

-¿Y bien?-preguntó-¿Vamos a seguir en esto o es hora de que vaya por la leche y las galletitas y les cuente _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas_?

Nick fulminó a Sebastian con la mirada, pero regreso su vista a Jeff, quien parecía estar fascinado con Kurt.

-¿Jeff?

-Thad… ¿y ahora que haremos?-pregunto el rubio, quien parecía haber salido de su trance.

-¿Qué? Oh si… Es hora de jugar verdad o reto… ¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Oh… permíteme ese privilegio.-Dijo Sebastian con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acerco y tomo la botella que Thad tenía en la mano. La coloco en el piso y la giro mientras regresaba a su lugar.

-Parece que sigues empezando Seb…-Dijo Jeff una vez que la botella se detuvo.

Sebastian sonrió y se deleitó del miedo que transmitían los ojos de su víctima. Sonrió ladeadamente y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Así que… Verdad o reto… ¿Kurtie?

El _New Direction_ vacilo al encontrarse con la mirada de Sebastian, quien parecía deleitado de torturar a Hummel. Este comenzó a pensar que era lo que le convenía más.

Conociendo a Smythe, lo más sensato era evitar poner en peligro tu integridad física o psicológica.

-Verdad…

Sebastian sonrió y paso una mano por su cabello.

-Supuse que dirías eso… De acuerdo… ¿Alguna vez has engañado a uno de tus novios?

Las mejillas de Hummel se encendieron instantáneamente. "_Así que quieres que lo sepa" _pensó Kurt mientras le dirigía una _bitch smile_ a Sebastian.

-Si con engañar te refieres a cambiar la cabeza superior por la inferior… entonces sí. Pero siempre ha sido Blaine y solo Blaine.

El aludido se sonrojo y lo beso mientras todos reían por la respuesta de Kurt. Este sonreía abiertamente mientras le enviaba _bitch_ _glances_ a Smythe, quien parecía ser el único molesto.

-Bien… creo que es mi turno-Dijo Kurt.

La botella giro una y otra vez, adquiriendo en cada giro información que era realmente innecesaria, como la primera vez de David y Wes, las cursilerías que Nick preparó en su primera cita con Jeff, el primer _crush_ que Blaine tuvo en Dalton, la (ya conocida) orientación sexual de Trent, el tiempo de Kurt como _cheerio,_ las clases de ballet de Thad y mil cosas más que solamente servían para que todos se rieran de todos

-¿Y bien Sebi?-dijo Thad cuando tuvo a Smythe en sus manos-¿Verdad o reto?

Sebastian sonrió mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Verdad… Algo me dice que los retos son muy aburridos en este lado del Atlántico.

Thad rodo los ojos y comenzó a pensar detenidamente hasta que esbozo una sonrisa.

-Sebi, Sebi, Sebi… Hay una duda que ha estado carcomiendo mi mente desde hace un tiempo y… parece que es mi oportunidad perfecta para resolverla. ¿A cuántas personas has besado desde que llegaste?

Sebastian sonrió mientras veía como Kurt e removía en su lugar al tiempo que Blaine apretaba muy fuertemente su mano. De hecho, una gran cantidad de Warbler comenzaron a realizar pequeños pero significativos movimientos.

-Uh… De acuerdo. Pero advierto que la lista es larga… Primero fue Ariel… el amor de mi vida.

-¿Con el que duraste 20 minutos?-pregunto Kurt riendo, provocando que los demás también rieran.

-Exacto, después esta Harry, Jess, Jordan, Cam… y son todos los que no conocen… y conocidos, Jeff, Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Blaine…

-¿Kurt?-Preguntó Blaine al aludido, quien solo atino a asentir.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Blaine

-Creí que nuestra relación estaba basada en la honestidad…-Dijo Blaine con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con esa frase últimamente? No Blaine… por favor escúchame…

-¿podemos seguir por favor?-Dijo Jeff, tratando de que todos quitaran su mirada de la pareja.

-Si…De acuerdo.-Dijo Thad-Es hora de siete minutos en el paraíso… dado que siete minutos son demasiados, decidí que se disminuiría a 5 minutos… pero las reglas son las mismas y ya saben que hacer… Tenemos dos armarios, así que es el doble de rapidez y bla bla bla… ¿Quién empie…?

-Kurt y Blaine-respondieron la mayoría de los Warblers al unisonó antes de que Thad terminara de preguntar.

-Chicos… el pueblo ha hablado. Son los primeros elegidos.

Kurt y Blaine se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta que estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la sala.

-Recuerden que solo tienen 5 minutos chicos… así que deben ser rápidos.

Los dos asintieron mientras se sonrojaban y buscaban la mano del otro con sus dedos.

-Bien… ¡Diviértanse!

Thad cerró la puerta y el armario se oscureció por completo. Aún así los brillosos ojos de Kurt y Blaine podían distinguirse claramente.

-¿Blaine?-pregunto Kurt cuando sintió que soltaba su mano y cerraba los ojos.

-Solo… solo dime porque… ¿Por qué estamos dejando que Sebastian destruya… esto?

_[N de la A: Saben lo que es escribir esto y escuchar __**I have nothing**__? Siento que estoy repitiendo lo mismo, pero en… __**Sekurt**__. Aunque no es mi culpa que mi mente y la de RIB estén conectadas y se nos ocurriera lo mismo (Porque esto lo escribí originalmente hace como mes y medio) así que… no lo escuchen con esa canción]_

-Blainey… De verdad lo siento… no quise besarlo de verdad… solo… fue un momento de debilidad y tu no estabas y…

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Con que frecuencia ha pasado?

-Solamente una vez y…

Kurt se vio obligado a cerrar la boca cuando los labios de Blaine colisionaron con los suyos al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba contra la pared.

-Te creo…-dijo Blaine mientras tomaba un poco de aire antes de volver a atacar los labios de Hummel-Pero… no dejaremos que nos separe…

-Uhu…

-Y te alejaras de él…

Kurt abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Anderson… Con sus malditos ojos de cachorro a lo que no les podías negar nada. Aunque sabía que rompería su promesa, Kurt asintió.

…

Aproximadamente a las 4 de la mañana _Teenage Dream_ comenzó a sonar en un celular. El dueño se talló los ojos antes de revisar el mensaje que había recibido. Lo leyó, pero tenía tano sueño que decidió aplazarlo hasta el día siguiente. Ya tendría tiempo de revisarlo en el camino de regreso a Lima.

_**Un nuevo mensaje**_

_**De:**__ Sebastian Smythe_

_Sabes que eres tú al que amo… ¿verdad?_

* * *

><p>OMG!<p>

Yo se que... quieren matarme por no decir a quien ama seb...

Asi que los dejaré sufrir unos cuantos capitulos mas... :3

Okya... perdon x no actualizar ayer...pero he tenido muchisimas cosas que hacer (y las que me faltan) y entonces pues me atrase en pasar **_TWTIA_**y... entonces, ayer tuve que salir directo hacia Waterland y... larga historia. El punto es que... aqui esta! :3

Comentarios? Quejas? Jitomatazos? Se aceptan despues del Bip! ;)

Como ya les había dicho... tengo un proyecto **Totally Awesome **de celebracion de mi cumpleaños, que se llama **_You make me feel..._**y espero verlos por ahi dejandome comentarios y todo eso y... creo que es todo!

Cuidense y nos leemos la siguiente semana! :3

Pd. Desenme suerte en mi proyecto de psicologia, mi maqueta de arte, mi concurso de historia y en escribir todas las historias que me faltan! ;)

Okya... Nos leemos!

**_Bip_**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

PD. Este capitulo va para mis qeridas Pamela y Topii... ¿Porque? Ellas entenderan... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido y lo que parecía ser un sueño que se encontraba demasiado lejos se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina: Las nacionales serían el siguiente viernes.

Tanto _New Directions _como los _Warblers_ habían trabajado arduamente las últimas semanas: entrenando a sus voces, puliendo sus pasos de baile y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida.

Sus esperanzas de ganar, energía y el entusiasmo en los ensayos aumento cuando se publicó la noticia de que _Vocal Adrenaline_ no iría a las nacionales.

Y mientras los _New Directions_ seguían juntando fondos (Dado que se negaron a aceptar el patrocinio de Al Motta), los Warblers tenían otro tipo de discusiones.

-¡Corbata azul con rayas rojas!-gritó Wes.

-¿Por qué siento que esta discusión ya la he vivido?-Susurró Jeff al oído de Nick.

-Porque en este momento entrara Kurt y dirá que se murió Pavarotti Jr. Y cantara _Blackbird_ y Sebastian se dará cuenta de que lo ama y luego cantaran un dueto de _Hey Monday_ en las nacionales.

-¿No crees que eso suena a la historia de _Klaine_?-Dijo Jeff muy confundido, a lo que Nick solo rodo los ojos mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¡Wesley, esto es una _Warblercracia_! ¡Todos decidiremos esto por votos!-dijo Thad.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos… ¿No creen que nos estamos desconcentrando de la razón de esta reunión de emergencia?-Dijo Sebastian, razón por la que todos voltearon a verle con cara de "¿_De qué demonios hablas_?". Smythe bufó antes de responder.-Mi solo de las nacionales…

La _World War Warbler_ estalló en cuanto Smythe pronunció sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué? No… ¡Wesley! ¡David! Dijeron que esto no se haría como antes ¡Y no me importa si es la niña de sus ojos o el tipo de sus traseros! ¡Quiero mi audición!-Se quejo Nick.

Todos siguieron hablando entre sí, diciendo lo mucho que merecían ese solo, ya fuera por antigüedad, influencias o esfuerzo realizado en los últimos días.

-Chicos… ¡Chicos!-Wes se deleitó con el sonido de su mazo al golpear la madera de la mesa, lo que provoco el consiguiente silencio.-Esto es fácil… levanten la mano quienes estén dispuestos a audicionar para obtener el solo.

Las 13 manos Warbler que no eran parte del consejo se levantaron al unisono, provocando que entre ellos se lanzaran miradas asesinas.

-Bien…-Dijo David-Todos tendrán la oportunidad de audicionar por su bendito solo…

-Ahora…-Concluyó Thad

Una serie de "Qué's" y "Eso no es justo" se oyo de inmediato. Wes sonrio ante la nueva oportunidad de golpear su mazo otra vez.

-¿Quieren sus solos? Bien… tienen 3 minutos para escribir sus nombres en el orden en el que pasaran.-Dijo Thad nuevamente

-El consejo decidirá quién lo obtiene…-terminó David

-¡Esto es injusto!-Gritó Thad-¡¿Qué paso con lo de ser una _Warblercracia_?

-Bien…-bufó Thad.-Todos votaran por quien les haya parecido mejor…

Las sonrisas maliciosas no se hicieron esperar para aparecer, todos los Warblers parecían felizmente emocionados.

-Pero no pueden votar por ustedes mismos…

-Espera…-Dijo Wes-Eso significa que entonces yo puedo cantar… ¿Cierto?

La mirada de todos se dirigió al jefe del consejo Warbler, Wes "_I Love Mazo" _Montgomery, dado que aunque era un gran cantante, jamás había pedido un solo.

-¿Qué? Es mi último y único campeonato nacional… Quiero hacerlo mágico.

Todos asintieron lentamente mientras trataban de regresar al momento de normalidad.

-¿Y bien?-Comenzó Sebastian-¿Cuándo comienzo a cantar?

-_Wait_…-dijo David.-No hemos terminado…

-Tú, Seb, y Nick nos deben un dueto

-Que cantaran al término de la elección de solista.

-O su participación se eliminara…

-Incluso so alguno de los dos resultara electo como ganador solista.

La lista de presentaciones llegó a manos de Thad y él fue el encargado de ir nombrando a cada uno de los Warblers, cuyas presentaciones eran tan variadas y diferentes como lo eran las personalidades de cada uno: Desde Paramore hasta Adele, pasando por los Black Eyed Peas y Rent.

Destacaron las presentaciones de _Love Me _cantada por Jeff, _The Scientist_ por Nick, _Fireflies_ de Trent, una cancioncilla de _Godspell_ que cantó Wes (Y que se reusó a decir cómo se llamaba, dado que consideraba que era un _pecado_ que ninguno de los Warblers supiera el nombre de la canción) y la súper interpretación de _Moves Like Jagger_ de Seb, que tenía pasos de baile incluidos, se ganó a todos los Warblers.

-Bien…-Comenzó David-antes de que publiquemos los resultados, queremos ver ese dueto chicos.

-Pero dijeron que sería después…-replicó Nick

-Lo sabemos, pero en la aplicación de las leyes, esto es _Warbleritarismo_, así que o levantan sus traseros y se ponen a cantar en este momento o los descalificamos.-Dijo Wes.

Tanto Duval como Smythe rodaron los ojos, pero se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron en el centro, solo para ofrecer una grandiosa interpretación de _If I never see your face again_, que aunque no entraba en la categoría de "Duetos adorables y tiernos" que Wes esperaba, definitivamente había sido un grandioso trabajo y… no se habían asesinado físicamente, solo musicalmente, ya que nadie se creía su abrazo y sonrisa de "_Eres mi mejor amigo_" del final fuera autentica.

-Bien… eso fue… interesante.-Dijo Wes

-Gran trabajo chicos.-Dijo Thad, causando una nueva oleada de aplausos

-Ok… hora de ponernos serios…Dijo David.-Wes, Trent y Thad han contado los votos… y aunque la mayoría no obtuvo nada o solo obtuvo un voto, hubo tres suertudos que obtuvieron un poco más que eso.

-Nick y Jeff tienen 3 votos cada uno.-Dijo Thad-

-Y Sebastian obtuvo 4…-dijo Wes

-¡Así que felicidades chicos!-dijo David-Sebastian obtiene el solo principal y Jeff y Nick los solos del número grupal

Todos sonrieron y aplaudieron hasta que Jeff calló a todos.

-Chicos… información de la competencia… Kurt y Blaine obtuvieron el solo principal.

Los Warblers sonrieron felizmente: Tenían las nacionales en el bolsillo.

_De: Kurt De An_

_Jeff! __Adivina qué? Lo logramos! Vencí a todos en esta escuela! Blaine y yo tenemos el solo principal! No crees que es genial? (:_

* * *

><p>Ultimamente todo lo termino con mensajes... :3<p>

Okya... Feeeliz Mayo! *Saltitos y gritos de una multitud ensordecedora* Okya... Hummmm

No se que se supone que diga...

Hummm todas las presentaciones estan confirmadas como geniales?

Ahhh En vdd no se que decir!

Gracias x sus comentarios y todo su apoyo y bla bla bla...

Y... estamos a un capitulo de las nacionales! **_LA, Here we come_**!

Okya...

Gracias por su apoyo en todas mis historias y... me voy antes de que diga una tontería... :3

Nos leemos!

Dejen sus mensajes despues del bip!

**Bip**


	16. Chapter 16

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

**N/A**: No tengo nada que añadir... Comentarios despues del Bip!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Blaine…-Kurt lanzó un largo suspiro antes de inhalar profundamente-¿Me amas?

El chico detuvo su caminata y apretó más su mano sobre la de Kurt antes de subir la vista para observarlo.

-Por supuesto Kurt… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kurt lo miró fijamente antes voltear hacia la boutique de _Vivianne Westwood _que estaba frente a ellos… Lanzó un suspiro y pidió volver a caminar

-¿Quieres que de verdad vaya a Nueva York?

-No…-Dijo Blaine firmemente, causando que Kurt volteara a verlo.-Quiero que cumplas tus sueños… No me importa si es en Nueva York o en Beirut (_**N/A: **__No les digo ignorantes, pero por si acaso, Beirut es una ciudad de Líbano, en el medio Oriente_)… Solo quiero que los realices.

Kurt sonrió y abrazo a su novio antes de entrar a una pequeña y adorable heladería que se presentaba junto a ellos.

Blaine pidió un helado _Teenage Dream _(que era sabor fresa con muchas cerezas, _m&m's_, bombones y millones de dulces de colores y sabores, espolvoreado en chispas de colores) y Kurt pidió un _Bad Romance _(Un helado de Coco y frambuesa que iba cubierto por trozos de coco y cereza secos, con un dramático toque de mermelada de fresa) antes de continuar con su recorrido.

-A lo que me refiero-Dijo Kurt-Es a que… ¿Crees que puedes hacer cualquier cosa para hacer tu sueño una realidad?

Blaine meditó antes de responder –Creo que esa es la idea…

Kurt asintió y se mantuvo callado por un rato antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad Blaine?-Anderson asintió e iba a formular una respuesta cuando Kurt le puso un dedo en la boca-¿Y me apoyarías? ¿Hasta en la más loca de mis ideas?

-Por supuesto Kurt… siempre te apoyare, no importa lo que pase.

Kurt asintió antes de volverse para abrazar a Anderson y besarlo.-Este lo envolvió entre sus brazos y, al más puro estilo de las películas de Hollywood, se inclinó sobre Kurt antes de abrir los ojos.

-Se que tu _fanboy _saldrá instantáneamente amor, pero estamos sobre la estrella de Meryl Streep.

Kurt se separó instantáneamente y se volvió para comprobar que, efectivamente, ahí estaba la estrella

-¡Oh Por Gaga! ¡No puedo creer que este caminando en _Hollywood Boulevard _y comiendo un helado que tiene el nombre de una canción de Gaga!

-Y mañana harás tu gran debut en Hollywood… Dígame señor Hummel ¿Qué se siente ser usted?-Preguntó B, actuando como si fuera un reportero.

La sonrisa de Kurt se borró en cuanto Blaine le recordó que estaba a un día de las nacionales… Y de su gran dueto… Como olvidarlo…

-¿Sabes? Creo que muchos matarían por ser yo…-Respondió.

Anderson asintió sonriente y lo abrazo mientras Hummel ocultaba el "Muchos… menos yo" que iba oculto en sus palabras.

-¿Listo para sorprender a Cali?

-Oh, no tienes idea…

…

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta Kurt?

Finn masajeaba una y otra vez los hombros de Rachel Berry, tratando de tranquilizarla y evitar un ataque nervioso y un posible acto homicida posterior. Blaine marcó por milésima vez el celular de Kurt, para encontrarse (Por milésima vez) con la noticia de que estaba apagado.

-_¿Dónde estás Kurt?_-Pensó Blaine.

Los _New Directions _estaban al borde del pánico, su solista principal había salido a las 6 de la mañana del hotel, alegando salir a correr y conocer LA. Nadie se había preocupado demasiado, pues sabían que era muy responsable y que tenía un asombroso sentido de la orientación y memoria espacial, era imposible que se perdiera… Además de que ¿Quién iba a estar despierto a las 6 de la mañana como para ponerse a cuidar a Kurt?

Pero eran 10:45 y las nacionales empezaban en 15 minutos y nadie sabía dónde estaba… Ni si llegaría.

-Si tengo que escuchar una vez más los quejidos de Berry y Hummel no llega en este momento, juro que me encargaré de que no puedan tener ponis enanos y color arcoíris, Blaine –dijo Santana…

Anderson rodó los ojos y comenzó a mover su pie rápidamente, un tic que le daba cuando estaba realmente preocupado y nervioso.

-No será necesario Santana.

Todos voltearon a la puerta, para encontrarse con un Kurt Hummel perfectamente peinado y vestido impecablemente… aunque había ciertas cosas que nadie entendía.

-Kurt… ¿Por qué llevas puesto el uniforme de la escuela de delfines y unicornios?

-Britt yo…-Kurt no encontraba las palabras… Es decir ¿Cómo se supone que le dices a tu casi familia que los has dejado por el coro de Dalton?

-Lo que Kurt trata de decirles, sin absolutamente ningún éxito, es que no cantará con ustedes-Dijo Sebastian cuando arribo al salón, tomando la mano de Kurt, quien seguía congelado, y sonriendo engreídamente ante las miradas asesinas de los _New Directions_.

-Kurt… ¿Eso es verdad?-preguntó Sam

-Yo…

-Me temó que si.-Dijo Wes al arribar al camerino.- Wesley Montgomery, representante legal de los Warblers. El señor Hummel fue transferido a Dalton el día de ayer… Así que por el reglamento de coros, Kurt es un Warbler, y me temo que no estará con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?-Fue el comentario general.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo Kurt?-Gritó Rachel.

-¡Eres un traidor Hummel! Deja que te muestre un poco de la ira de Lima Heights…

-Kurt…-Blaine se acercó a tomar la mano de Kurt, pero este la quito rápidamente. Y finalmente levantó la cara.- ¿Es verdad lo que Wes dice?

-Lo siento…-Dijo muy bajo-Pero es verdad… Estoy ahora en Dalton… y cantaré con los Warblers… Y no se atrevan a tocarme Berry y López…-fulminó con la mirada a amas antes de proseguir.-…Esto es mi futuro… y lo siento, pero me preocupo más por mí que por ustedes.

-Kurt…-Blaine aún seguía en shock… ¿Realmente Kurt estaba dejando a _New Directions_, a su familia, por los Warblers? Eso no suena a algo que Hummel haría.

-Dalton hizo tratos con Juilliard-volvió a decir Hummel.-Si los Warblers obtienen un lugar entre los primeros 10, todos los participantes, no importa si son _seniors_,_ juniors, sophomores _ o dinosaurios, tendrán su pase automático a Juilliard.

-Kurt… pero Nueva York era nuestro sueño compartido y-

-¡Oh Maldita sea! No te atrevas a recriminarme Berry… Fue por tu culpa que perdí la presidencia y sabes que en este momento mis posibilidades de entrar a _**NYADA **_son remotas….

-Kurt… Pero somos una familia y…

-No me importa lo que digan… ninguno de ustedes… Es mi vida, y es mi sueño el que estoy realizando… Así que buena suerte, porque la necesitaran.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y salió del camerino, mientras era seguido por Sebastian, Wes, Nick y Jeff, quienes le lanzaban miradas asesinas a todo aquel que pareciera estar a punto de saltar sobre Kurt.

-¡¿A esto era a lo que te referías Kurt? ¡¿A realizar tus sueños sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta? ¡¿Sin tener la delicadeza de decirme tus planes para que pudiera apoyarte, y que ahora me dejaras tomar el solo de tu vida?

Kurt se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la primera palabra… Era hora de enfrentar algo que hubiera preferido poder aplazar un poco más.

-Blaine…

-¡¿Sabes qué Kurt? Haz lo que quieras… Pero debo decirte que aún con esto, te amo…-Kurt levantó la mirada y se encontró con los brillosos ojos de Blaine, que indicaban que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.- ¡Sí! ¡Lo he dicho! Soy la persona más estúpida por amar a quien acaba de robarme las nacionales… Pero es verdad. ¡Yo te amo Kurt! ¡Y que lo sepa toda California!

-Blaine, tú no puedes amarme…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? Kurt yo-

-¡Dije que tu no debes amarme!

-Kurt, podemos superar esto-

-No, no podemos… no podemos porque yo… yo ya no te amo Blaine.

El pulso e Blaine se detuvo por varios segundos

-¿Kurt?

-Ahora estoy con Sebastian…

Blaine volteó su mirada para observar a Sebastian, quien tenía su sonrisa egocéntrica en los labios.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible…

-No lo es… Es más viejo de lo que piensas

-¿Qué?

-Mala suerte _killer_…-Sebastian tomó la mano de Kurt y entrelazo sus dedos-Serán las próximas nacionales…

-¿Qué? No… Esto no es…

-Real-dijo Nick

-¿Lo sabías?-Preguntó Blaine

-Todos lo sabíamos Blaine…-Dijo Wes-Y si no nos crees, puedes revisar las fotos…

Anderson tomó la cámara que Wes le extendió, para encontrarse con una realidad no muy feliz: Kurt y Sebastian besándose, abrazados… ¿En qué momento había pasado todo esto? Las fechas apuntaban a que todo había comenzado antes de las regionales.

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?-Dijo Blaine, encarando a Wes, Nick y Jeff

-Nos hicieron prometerles que no te diríamos… A cambio, podríamos fotografiarlo todo…

La primera lágrima salió en cuanto la ira invadió a Anderson.

-Entonces… ¿Esto es todo Kurt?

-Si Blaine… Nosotros terminamos.

Dicho esto, Kurt volteó y siguió caminando en dirección de los caminos de los Warblers, seguido por Sebastian, quien aún sujetaba su mano, y por Jeff, Nick y Wes, quienes solo le lanzaron una mirada de compasión a Blaine antes de caminar.

-¡Espero que disfruten poder follarse mutuamente en Juilliard!-Gritó Blaine antes de caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Sebastian levantó su dedo medio y se lo mostró a Blaine mientras caminaba, sin siquiera voltearse a encararlo.

…

-¿Estás bien Kurt?-Preguntó Jeff una vez que llegaron a su camerino.

-¿Qué? Si… gracias-Respondió cuando le extendió un vaso con té.

Jeff solo lo abrazó mientras Hummel tomaba su té y se recargaba en el pecho de Sterling.

-¿Listos para ganar las nacionales?-Preguntó Wes con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-_No tienes idea_-pensó Kurt mientras los demás respondían emocionados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bip<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Y ahora, directo de la academia para varones Dalton, En Westerville, Ohio… ¡Los _Warblers_!

(acherryonthetop . tumblr post / 24608888327)

Los chicos se encontraban ya en el escenario, en una perfección de rombo. Las primeras tonadas salieron de sus bocas antes de que Sebastian se separara de la parte derecha para comenzar a cantar.

_I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>It's cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied<em>

Kurt salió de la otra esquina para cantar su parte respectiva.

_Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>You can be sure<em>

Todos comenzaron a hacer una perfecta coreografía mientras se esparcían por todo el escenario y cantaban el estribillo.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

Sebastian volvió a tomar el liderazgo mientras miraba fijamente a Kurt, quien estaba batallando con no voltear a ver la cara de Blaine

_You trick your lovers  
>That you're wicked and divine<br>You may be a sinner  
>But your innocence is mine<em>

Kurt volvió a hacer uso de su ponderosa voz mientras sacaba todo el _sex appeal_ que podía (Aunque el mero intento le recordaba a la ocasión en que Blaine le había dicho que al hacer caras sexys parecía que tenía gases)

_Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Tease me  
>You are the one<em>

Blaine no pudo evitar soltar un bufido cuando observo como Kurt señalaba a Smythe en esa última parte. Ya era tortura suficiente el hecho de tener que ver a los Warblers poniéndose Sexys bajo el liderazgo de Sebastian y que él y Kurt estuvieran prácticamente teniendo sexo con la mirada.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

En el _break_ de la canción, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, los Warblers hicieron muestra de sus mejores pasos da baile hasta que volvieron a una rítmica coreografía que Jeff lideraba

_Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Trust me_

_You are the one_

Esta vez, Sebastian había comenzado a cantar con Kurt terminando las frases, sonriéndose y sonrojándose mutuamente. Blaine no podía con ello

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

Los Warblers terminaron con su _sex appeal_ completamente fuera y en un rectángulo perfecto.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y no se detuvieron hasta que la siguiente canción empezara.

_(acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 24659318809)_

_(acherryonthetop . tumblr . com / post / 23306411818)_

_Da da da da, Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

Las guitarras vocales empezaron mientras todos hacían una coreografía que simulaba el movimiento de las olas. Nick salió de entre el _agua_ y comenzó.

_You say that I'm messin' with your head  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

Jeff se le unió y siguió con la canción inicial mientras los Warblers seguían haciendo los ritmos, coros, guitarras…

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_

La coreografía se volvió un tanto más alocadacuando Sebastian se les unió y comenzó a cantar.

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
>But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy<em>

Los Warblers se dividieron en varios bloques y asi en todos había quienes hacían el ritmo, la armonía y quienes llevaban la voz principal. Todos comenzaron a saltar en la perfecta coreografía.

_All my life I've been good but now  
>Ooohhh<br>I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? __"_

Sebastian tomó el liderazgo de la canción nuevamente y antes de comenzar a cantar le guiño un ojo al público. Todos los _New Directions_ se voltearon para encontrarse con un Blaine susurrando groserías.

_How did I become so obnoxious,  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this,<br>I've never been this nasty_

Jeff siguió cantando una nueva parte, mientras alentaba a Kurt para que se acercara al frente.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,<br>But baby I don't mean it,_

Kurt se acercó al frente mientras los chicos seguían bailando y haciendo "do's" y "da's" e hizo su primera intervención de la canción.

_I mean it, I promise_

Todos los Warblers regresaron a una formación de cuadrado mientras seguían cantando y alentando al público para que se uniera a ellos con palmadas

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<em>

Con coordinados movimientos laterales y cortos, y sus hermosas y perfectas sonrisas, los chicos estaban ganándose al público. No tenían que actuar vulgares para derretir a la gran parte de las mujeres presentes.

_If you love me, if you hate me  
>You can't save me, baby, baby<em>

Nick cantó mientras señalaba a las chicas y hacía movimientos "_Made in Smythe-land_", lo que provoco unos cuantos gritos de chicas cuyas hormonas comenzaban a enloquecer.

_Please don't leave me_

Los Warblers regresaron a una formación en arco mientras terminaba el estribillo. Wes y Kurt se acercaron al centro y los Warblers comenzaron a descender hasta que estaban prácticamente sentados mientras los chicos cantaban.

_I forgot to say out loud,  
>How beautiful you really are to me,<br>I can't be without,  
>You're my perfect little punching bag,<br>And I need you,  
>I'm sorry.<em>

Jeff y Nick saltaron al medio mientras los chicos se levantaban y Kurt y Wes regresaban al arco.

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Girl, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<em>

Los Warblers saltaron mientras regresaron al estribillo, con una perfecta vocalizacion de los instrumentos mientras Sebastian hacia el solo.

_All my life I've been good but now  
>Ooohhh<br>I'm thinking "What the hell? "  
>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? __"_

Jeff y Kurt se acercaron al frente para el gran final.

_Baby, please, please don't leave me._

El recinto estalló en aplausos, los Warblers sonrieron ante la aceptacion de su acto e hicieron una formación para su presentación final: un trió de Jeff, Nick y Sebastian.

Con su asombroso poder vocal, los Warblers comenzaron a imitar las notas del piano.

Los _New Directions _rieron… "_¿De verdad? ¿Demi Lovato para las nacionales?"_ fue lo que pensaron todos. Sonrieron engreídamente, pues aseguraban que los propios Warblers acababan de arruinar su propia presentación; pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando la letra comenzó.

__(acherryonthetop . tumblr post / _24676253498)_

_Some people laugh, some people cry  
>Some people live, some people die<em>

Jeff comenzó con una de sus canciones favoritas de la historia. _The heart Never Lies _era mágica para él. Con una sonrisa, regreso a la ahora perfecta formación en rombo mientras le entregaba la estafeta de la canción.

_Some people run, right into the fire  
>Some people hide their every desire<em>

Nick se esforzaba por evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Esa había sido la canción con la que había conocido a Jeff, y la canción que este mismo le cantara cuando su abuela había muerto el año anterior. De alguna manera le traía recuerdos de su infacia y de lo mágica que había sido.

Regreso con el resto para hacer la voz de fondo mientras llegaba el turno de Sebastian.

_But we are the lovers  
>If you don't believe me<br>Then just look into my eyes  
>'cause the heart never lies<em>

Con la Mirada fija en Blaine Anderson, Seb canto con una seriedad que pocos eran capaces de creer existiera en Smythe. Kurt desvió la mirada del contacto visual que mantenían su exnovio y su ahora novio.

Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa ladeada que denotaba tristeza antes de continuar

_Some people fight, some people fall  
>Others pretend they don't care at all<em>

Los Warblers rompieron la formación que habían mantenido para esparcirse por todo el escenario e invitar al público a que aplaudieran con ellos. Sebastian se acomodó en la parte más alejada al frente mientras Nick se adueñaba nuevamente de la canción

_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you  
>The day that you fall I'll be right behind you<em>

Entre vueltas y coros, Sebastian sintio una pequeña vibracion proveniente de su pierna izquierda. Ignoró eso y se concentró en la canción, mientras Jeff seguía con su respectiva estrofa de la canción.

_To pick up the pieces  
>If you don't believe me<br>Just look into my eyes  
>'cause the heart never lies<em>

Sebastian finalmente reparo en que toda la multitud estaba de pie mientras aplaudian al ritmo de pie pientras aplaudían al ritmo de la canción… Bueno, todos menos una fracción vestida en negro y ojo. Sebastian sonrió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt. Aunque ambos seguían sonriéndose mutuamente mientras Nick hacia los "_Woah's" _, Smythe podía leer lo que la mirada de Kurt decía.

_Another year over, and we're still together  
>It's not always easy, but I'm here forever<em>

Jeff y Nick se adueñaron de la última estrofa antes del coro final. Con sonrisas en sus ojos y la mirada de borrego enamorado que los mantenía hipnotizados entre sí, ignoraron el hecho de que más de los presentes se sentían conmovidos y celosos. Conmovidos por la ternura y el amor que se transmitían y celosos por no tener esa clase de amor.

Kurt trató de mantener su vista alejada de la pareja, enfocando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Sebastian, esos que en ese momento le transmitían la seguridad de un lugar en Julliard.

_Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me  
>When you look into my eyes<em>

Sebastian se acerco a sus compañeros solistas para el gran final, concentrandose en que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Anderson. Tenía que dejarle un mensaje muy claro.

El resto de los Warblers se acomodó en una formación de triángulo, dejando a sus 3 solistas al frente.

_'cause the heart never lies_

Con la mejor de sus voces Nick dijo su linea final, tomando su tiempo para ligeramente rozar la mano de Jeff con sus dedos.

_'cause the heart never lies_

Jeff ocupo todo su poder vocal para el gran final, poniendo todas sus emociones en cinco palabras. Los tres chicos voltearon a verse entre sí antes de cantar al unísono el último verso.

_Because the heart never lies_

El recinto explotó en aplausos, gritos y silbidos de apoyo y emoción. En so formación de triangulo, los Warblers hicieron una reverencia mientras Jeff, Nick y Sebastian se tomaban de las manos para inclinarse y agradecer.

Las sonrisas que estaban en el rostro de los Warblers eran las más grandes que se hayan visto en muchas nacionales. Todos estaban felices de su trabajo y estaban seguros de que ganarían.

Al final del día, su mayor amenaza había perdido a su solista principal.

* * *

><p>Bieen... [Se asoma de su escondite y mueve una bandera blanca]<p>

No me odien! Yo se que no me odian x haber separado a Klaine _solo un poquito... _odian a kurt, pero a mi me aman! :3

Ok... ya me callo.

Debo decir que esperaba más... amenazas de muerte... asi que todo esta bien.

Que les digo? Pase casi 3 meses seleccionando las canciones de este capitulo y las del siguiente asi que... espero que les hayan gustado!

Por cierto! Las canciones fueron

_Undisclosed desires _de_ **Muse**_

Un mash-up de_ Please don't leave me _de_ **Pink** _y_ What The Hell _de_ **Avril Lavigne**_

_The Heart never lies _de_ **McFly**_

Y si estan pesando lo que yo... Tumblr no me quiere... punto.

De verdad espero sus comentarios quejas y... amenzas! (:

Cuidense! Los quiero!

Nos leemos!

**_Bip_**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Este capitulo va para Monica Dx Chris fan y para Chiyo-san n.n por sus super **_Totally Awesome_** felicitaciones de cumpleaños! :DD

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Demos una bienvenida, desde Lima Ohio ¡A _New Directions_!

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir mientras los Warblers volteaban a verse entre si para saber que era lo que se suponía debían hacer. Como un educado contrincante, Wes comenzó a aplaudir de manera normal, por lo que el resto lo hizo de igual manera. Sebastian apretó la mano de Kurt cuando una figura mediana apareció en el escenario. El pianista (Brad, como explicó Kurt al resto de los Warblers) comenzó a interpretar la melodía antes de que la figura (que no podía ser otro aparte de Blaine) comenzara con la canción.

(_**N/A**_**: **Les recomiendo que revisen las dos canciones, son lo mismo,  
>pero aún así, la versión de mi cabeza es una mezcla de ambas:<br>acherryonthetop . tumblr post / 23466255151  
>acherryonthetop . tumblr post  23382280357)

_I don't wanna talk  
>about the things we've gone through<br>though it's hurting me  
>now it's history.<em>

Blaine trató de mantener la frente en alto y la Mirada en la parte más alejada. En el centro de la primera fila estaban Kurt y Sebastian, con sus manos jodidamente entrelazadas y atormentando internamente a Blaine con las miradas de amor que los _nuevos tortolitos_ se dirigían.

_I've played all my cards  
>and that's what you've done too<br>nothing more to say  
>no more ace to play.<em>

Blaine soltó un suspiro entre las estrofas… Aún no podía creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en unas cuantas horas… Esa mañana, había despertado feliz de poder cantar un dueto con SU novio y poder aportar un granito de arena a la construcción de sus sueños… y ahora… su novio era su competencia.

_The winner takes it all  
>the loser standing small<br>beside the victory  
>that's her destiny.<em>

Sebastian sonrió ante la perspectiva de oír su lema en los labios de alguien más… Sobre todo en los de Blaine.

No había reparado en todo lo que había obtenido desde su primer encuentro con Blaine Anderson… tenía amigos, fama… tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él, que lo cuidaba y lo quería… Prácticamente tenía a todos los Warblers en su bolsillo… A sus oídos, sonaba bastante bien para ser su primer año en Dalton. (_**N/A**_**: **En mi versión, Sebastian no es un _Freshman_, es un _Junior_ que está en su primer año de estudios en Dalton_…_Digo esto porque más adelante será necesario para que entiendan…)

_I was in your arms  
>thinking I belonged there<br>I figured it made sense  
>building me a fence.<em>

Blaine enfatizo la canción mientras sus ojos tristes lanzaban miradas llenas de desesperación a diestra y siniestra… aunque todas tenían un mismo destinatario.

Kurt Hummel apretó la mano de Smythe contra la suya, deseando no oír el dolor en Anderson que él mismo había causado.

_Building me a home  
>thinking I'd be strong there<br>but I was a fool  
>playing by the rules.<em>

A medida que Blaine cantaba, el público parecía estar adentrándose cada vez más y más en su piel…como si fueran capaces de sentir su propio dolor.

La manera en la que el chico interpretaba, con tanta pasión y sentimiento dejaba a todos sin aliento.

¿Cómo era capaz de sufrir tanto una canción?

_The gods may throw a dice  
>their minds as cold as ice<br>and someone way down here  
>loses someone dear.<em>

De las puertas comenzaron a entrar las chicas de _New Directions_, que se encargaban de hacer los coros de Anderson. "_El señor Schue de verdad necesita una mejor idea para las entradas_" pensó Kurt, cuando observo que en la esquina más recóndita del edificio estaba una mujer alta, de un cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado que él conocía perfectamente.

Katherine Marie Anderson.

La madre de Blaine.

_The winner takes it all  
>the loser has to fall<br>it's simple and it's plain  
>why should I complain.<em>

Las chicas de _New Directions_ subieron al fondo del escenario mientras Blaine seguía cantando al frente. Los Warblers se veían entre su para comentar con la mirada sus comentarios acerca de Anderson… razón por la cual Sebastian y Kurt eran los blancos principales de las miradas

_But tell me does he kiss  
>like I used to kiss you?<br>does it feel the same  
>when he calls your name?<em>

Con una risa sarcástica, Blaine se alejo solamente lo suficiente para que el encuentro con los ojos de Kurt no fuera _tan_ obvio…Aunque realmente en ese momento no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran…

_Somewhere deep inside  
>you must know I miss you<br>but what can I say  
>rules must be obeyed.<em>

…Solo había una opinión que quería saber en ese momento.

Y suponía que el temblor de sus manos era la respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Kurt ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Sebastian cuando sintió el temblor y veía que la cara del aludido estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-La…Madre d-de… de Blaine…

-¿Kurt?

-¿Podemos salir de aquí ?

_The judges will decide  
>the likes of me abide<br>spectators of the show  
>always staying low<em>

-Kurt, no creo que sea una Buena idea… debemos esperar a que termine la presentación.

-Necesito aire.

-Kurt…Kurt! Wes!-Smythe entró en pánico cuando Hummel se desmayo en la butaca continua a la suya mientras Anderson seguía cantando.

-Sebastian, no deberías gritar a la mitad de-

-Kurt se desmayó…

_The game is on again  
>a lover or a friend<br>a big thing or a small  
>the winner takes it all<em>

-Debemos sacarlo de aqui inmediatamente.

-Es media presentación Sebastian, dadas las circunstancias tendremos que atenderlo aquí sin hacer tanto revuelo… ¿Jeff, quien tiene el botiquín de emergencias?

-Uh…Esta en el hotel, justo donde me dijiste que lo dejara.

-¡Demonios!

_I don't wanna talk  
>if it makes you feel sad<br>and I understand  
>you've come to shake my hand<em>

-Wes… traigo mi dosis de tequila de emergencia… el olor del alcohol servira ¿cierto?

-No quiero saber porque la tienes Thad… pero dámela. Sebastian, pasala frente a su nariz.

-Kurt… respira, Vamos… ¡Kurt!

-¿Qué…pasó?

_I apologize  
>if it makes you feel bad<br>seeing me so tense  
>no self-confidence<em>

-Tú te desmayaste y…

-Ya me siento mejor… gracias.

Kurt paso los brazos alrededor de Sebastian en señal de agradecimiento, aunque cierto chico en el escenario lo malinterpretó.

_But you see  
>the winner takes it all<br>the warbler takes it all..._

-Él… ¿Él dijo _warbler_ en vez de _winner_?-preguntó Trent.

Todos asintieron boquiabiertos mientras volteaban a ver a Smythe, que abrazaba a Kurt para asegurarse de que no se desmayara de nuevo

_the winner takes it all  
>the winner takes it all<em>

Con un potente volumen de voz, Blaine terminó la canción completamente deshecho por dentro. Las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, no eran actuación.

El público se levantó y ofreció una ovación de pie al chico de _New Directions, _que se había ganado como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Anderson les ofreció una media sonrisa como respuesta, puesto que estaba más preocupado por la palidez excesiva de Kurt que por las nacionales. Si hubiera dependido de él, hubiera corrido a abrazarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien… pero tenía que hacer esto por los chicos… lo apoyaron cuando Kurt le dio la espalda y de verdad quería ganar para deshacerse de Berry de una buena vez.

Las chicas comenzaron a hacer los sonidos de inicio mientras los chicos comenzaban a salir. Artie fue el encargado de iniciar con la canción.

_(acherryonthetop . tumblr post / 24545944354)  
>What you need to do<br>is be thankful for the life you got,  
>know what I'm saying?<br>stop looking at what you ain't got  
>and start being thankful<br>for what you do got.  
><em>_Let's give it to 'em baby girl_

Quinn se acercó al frente y comenzó a cantar su parte mientras Artie hacia la respectiva voz de fondo_._

_You're gonna be a shining star,  
>and fancy clothes,<br>fancy car-ars  
>and then you'll see,<br>you're gonna go far  
>´cause everyone knows,<br>who you are-are _

Mercedes se encargo y adueño de la siguiente estrofa mientras los chicos seguían haciendo las voces de fondo.

_So live your life, ay ay ay  
>you steady chasing that paper<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>ain't got no time for no haters<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>no telling where it'll take you<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>´cause I'm a paper chaser<br>just living my life (ay),  
>my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)<br>just living my life (ay),  
>my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh). <em>

El público comenzó a aplaudir mientras los chicos de _New Directions_ se apoderaban del escenario con su energía característica. Como buenos rivales, los Warblers siguieron a la multitud y comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Finn comenzaba su respectiva parte del rap.

_Nevermind what haters say,  
>ignore them 'til they fade away<br>amazing they ungrateful  
>after all the game I gave away<br>safe to say I paved the way,  
>for you cats to get paid today<br>you still be wasting days away  
>now had I never saved the day<em>

Kurt aplaudía al igual que el resto al ver el maravilloso trabajo que su hermanastro hacía, aún así, se sentía débil y frágil y quería salir corriendo de ahí. Sebastian había notado que Kurt trataba de _actuar_ normal, en parte para que nadie se preocupara, y en parte para que sus ex compañeros le perdonaran.

-¿Estás bien Kurt?

-Por supuesto Sebastian…Es una muy buena presentación ¿no crees? Todos aquí saben rapear… bueno, todos excepto Rachel, pero aún así… ¡Oh! ¡Es turno de Puck!

_Consider them my protégé,  
>how much I think they should pay<br>instead of being gracious,  
>they violate in a major way<br>I never been a hater still  
>I love them in a crazy way<br>some say they sold the yay  
>and no they couldn't do work on Labor day<em>

-Kurt…

-Estoy bien Sebastian. De verdad…

-Soy guapo y sexy, pero no estúpido… sigues demasiado pálido.

-Me siento bien.

Sebastian rodó los ojos, sabía que si Kurt decía no, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Se acomodó en la silla y tomó la mano de Hummel, asegurándose de vigilarlo sin que Kurt se sintiera acosado. Esto mientras Mike _blowen-wang _caminaba hacia el frente, después de sus asombrosos pasos. ¿Ese chico siquiera sabia cantar?

_It ain't that black or white,  
>it has an area that's shaded gray<br>I'm West side anyway,  
>even if I left today and stayed away<br>some move away to make a way  
>not move away cause they afraid<br>I'll go back to the hood  
>and all you ever did was hate the way<em>

Si…aparentemente el chico sabía cantar… y rapear...

-Estamos fritos…-dijo Trent

-No seas pesimista…-respondió David en voz baja

-No, Trent tiene razón…-dijo Nick

-Estamos bien fritos…-concluyó Jeff.

Kurt comenzó de nuevo a temblar, pero intento ocultarlo moviendo el pie ansiosamente. Sebastian lo acercó hacia él, para poder abrazarlo en paz. Un "rubio intento de Jeff", según Sebastian, se acercó al frente y comenzó a rapear. De acuerdo a Kurt, se llamaba Sam.

_I pray for patience  
>but they make me want to melt<br>they face away  
>like I once made them scream<br>now I could make them plead their case away  
>been thugging all my life,<br>can't say I don't deserve to take a break  
>you rather see me catch a case,<br>and watch my future fade away._

A quien todos reconocieron como _Ms._ Rachel Berry, se acercó al frente y comenzó a cantar mientras Kurt separaba dramáticamente su mano de la de Sebastian y se alejaba de él. Hummel sabía que estaba sudando en frío y que eso solo podía significar cosas malas en camino.

_You're gonna be a shining star,  
>and fancy clothes,<br>fancy car-ars  
>and then you'll see,<br>you're gonna go far  
>´cause everyone knows,<br>who you are-are _

Santana López, la chica a quien Sebastian recordaba perfectamente después de haberle tirado un _slushie_, comenzó a cantar mientras fulminaba a Smythe con la mirada. Según sabía, esa chica había aprendido a querer a Blaine gracias a Kurt…Y dado que ahora quería golpear a Kurt, Sebastian sabía que también estaba en su lista de posibles víctimas.

_so live your life, ay ay ay  
>you steady chasing that paper<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>ain't got no time for no haters<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>no telling where it'll take you<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>´cause I'm a paper chaser<br>just living my life (ay), _

El chico de ruedas (Kurt le recordó por segunda vez a Sebastian que se llamaba Artie) comenzó a cantar mientras Kurt se ponía cada vez más y más ansioso. Sebastian paso un brazo alrededor de él, pero Kurt lo retiro discretamente de él. Sebastian volteo a verlo pero Hummel estaba viendo hacia las gradas del lado opuesto.

-¿Kurt?

_I'm the opposite of moderate,  
>immaculately polished<br>with the spirit of a hustler  
>and the swagger of a college kid<br>allergic to the counterfeit,  
>impartial to the politics<br>articulate but still would grab a nigga  
>by the collar quick<em>

-Estoy bien Blaine…

Smythe hizo una mueca antes de responder fríamente.-Si, se nota…

-Sebastian…Yo… Perdóname, no fue mi intención…

Smythe hizo un gesto mientras un chico con rastas comenzaba a cantar.

_whoever having problems with they  
>record sales just holla TIP<br>if that don't work and all else fails,  
>then turn around and follow TIP<br>I got love for the game  
>but ay I'm not in love with all of it<br>I do without the fame  
>and the rappers nowadays are comedy<em>

-Sebastian… de verdad no fue mi intención… Solo que…

-No te preocupes Kurt… Entiendo que esto es lo suficientemente reciente como para que…

-Sebastian…

-No, de verdad Kurt… No tienes que preocuparte….

_The hooting and the hollering,  
>back and forth with the arguing<br>where you from, who you know,  
>what you make<br>and what kind of car you in  
>seems as though you lost sight<br>of what´s important with the positive  
>and checks until your bank account,<br>and you're about poverty _

-Sebastian...

-Kurt, deberías de escuchar a tu amigo irlandés…

-Sebastian…

-Ku-

Sebastian no pudo replicar nada más puesto que Hummel estaba sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras movía sus labios sobre los suyos. En un primer instante, Smythe se confundió, pero el dulce sabor a caramelo de los labios de Hummel lo hizo olvidarse de donde estaba, por lo que solo se limito a imitar los movimientos de Kurt. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hummel para acercarlo hacia él, ignorando el hecho de que era el momento de Blaine de cantar.

_your values is a disarray,  
>prioritizing horribly<br>unhappy with the riches  
>´cause you piss-poor…<em>

Blaine se quedo callado cuando observo la escena que estaba frente a él… Como si no le hubieran torturado lo suficiente con su _sexo con la mirada_ durante la presentación de los Warblers… No. También tenían que arruinar su presentación. Dejo caer el micrófono, sin preocuparse realmente por lo que pasaría…

Pero el resto de los ND's ignoraban todo… todo excepto el hecho de que Blaine había arruinado sus posibilidades de ganar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, que no lograba llegar hasta sus ojos, todos (incluido Blaine) se reunieron en el centro para escuchar la intevencion de Tina

_You're gonna be a shining star,  
>and fancy clothes,<br>fancy car-ars  
>and then you'll see,<br>you're gonna go far  
>´cause everyone knows,<br>who you are-are _

Kurt soltó a Sebastian, incluso si su cuerpo demandaba más y más de los labios de Smythe. Pero él no se había desconcentrado al 100% igual que Sebastian, Kurt recordaba donde estaba y hasta donde llegaban sus límites. Así que se separo mientras admiraban la parte final del número de _New Directions_

_so live your life, ay ay ay  
>you steady chasing that paper<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>ain't got no time for no haters<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>no telling where it'll take you<br>just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay  
>´cause I'm a paper chaser<br>just living my life (ay),  
>my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)<br>just living my life (ay),  
>my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh).<em>

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, aunque eran silenciados por los miles de susurros que salían de las bocas de todos los asistentes. Nadie se había callado a media presentación desde que Hayley Moon se había equivocado a media presentación de _With Or Without you _ de U2 en Reno 1997. Los _New Directions _sonrieron para iniciar su último acto mientras amenazaban a Anderson con la mirada.

Rachel Berry se acercó al frente y comenzó a cantar.

_(acherryonthetop . tumblr post / 24262086935)  
>Say my name like it's the last time<br>Live today like it's the last night  
>We want to cry but we know it's alright<br>Cause I'm with you and you're with me._

Finn se acerco al frente mientras su _prometida_ regresaba con los demás y comenzaba su respectiva estrofa de la canción. Kurt se asombró ante el repentino cambio de canción. Hasta esa mañana, el plan era cerrar con una nueva versión de _Don't Stop Believing._

_Butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly  
>You and I, You and I, colors in the sky<br>We could rule the world someday,somehow  
>but we'll never be as bright as we are now.<em>

Blaine comenzó a cantar mientras sonreía y trataba de arreglar su error durante _Live Your Life_. Kurt simplemente sonrió hasta que volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Katherine Anderson sobre él

_We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
>Tomorrow's coming but this won't change<br>Cause some days stay gold forever.  
>The memory of being here with you<br>Is one I'm gonna take my life through  
>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>

Bajo lo que parecía ser la dirección de Mike y Britanny, los _New Directions _iniciaron una perfecta coreografía que resaltaba las dotes de bailarín de cada uno de los chicos (Por supuesto, en Finn no resaltaba nada). La coreografía siguió mientras Blaine tomaba el mando de la canción de nuevo.

_Promise me you'll stay the way you are  
>Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart<br>When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember  
>You got me and I got you<br>Cause we are..._

Kurt se movió nerviosamente en su lugar mientras Sebastian le tomaba la mano bajo la estricta mirada de la señora Anderson.

-Kurt… ¿Es por Blaine cierto?

-¿Qué? No…

-Kurt…

-De verdad Sebastian… no es él…

-¿Entonces…?

-Es… su madre…

_Butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly  
>You and I, you and I, colors in the sky<br>When the innocence is dead and gone  
>These will be the times we look back on.<em>

-¿Su madre?

-Sebastian… no quiero hablar de ello… Solo quiero ir a la enfermería…

-En cuanto termine la canción te llevaré…

Kurt sonrió y beso ligeramente los labios de Smythe mientras deleitaban sus oídos con la voz de Quinn.

_We're standing in a light that won't fade  
>Tomorrow's coming but this won't change<br>Cause some days stay gold forever.  
>The memory of being here with you<br>Is one I'm gonna take my life through  
>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>

-Gracias…-susurró Hummel

Kurt tomo la mano de Smythe y sonrió mientras regresaba su vista al escenario donde Blaine lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras Mike terminaba de cantar para dar paso a Puck y Britanny mientras cantaban

_I won't I won't let your memory go  
>cause your colors they burn so bright<br>Who knows, who knows what tomorrow  
>will hold but I know that we'll be alright.<em>

Sebastian no entendía el comportamiento de Kurt… ¿Que tenía la madre de Blaine que lo ponía tan nervioso? Esbozo una sonrisa ligera mientras Kurt dibujaba formas sobre la palma de su mano con sus dedos… Aún no entendía como había pasado todo eso…. Él, Kurt, Blaine, los Warblers, las nacionales…

Mientras escuchaba la canción tuvo un ligero recuerdo del día que llegó a Estados Unidos… No era la primera vez que había venido después de la muerte de su abuela, pero si era la primera vez que un nuevo Sebastian inundaba sus pulmones…

Tal vez había sido el cambio drástico de sociedad, pero rápidamente Sebastian se había dado cuenta de que tendría que regresar al Sebastian de Francia… al que no tenía emociones ni sentimientos… porque todos esos chicos que ahora podía llamar sus "amigos", los Warblers, eran lo suficientemente buenos para romperle el corazón a Sebastian si se lo proponían.

_Cause were butterflies, butterflies we were meant to fly  
>You and I, You and I, colors in the sky<br>We could rule the world someday, somehow  
>but we'll never be as bright as we are now.<em>

No entendía que tenía la canción… Pero a cada palabra una imagen cruzaba su mente, un recuerdo de su vida antes de Dalton… Fiestas, alcohol, sexo, llegar completamente ebrio a casa de su madre a las 8 de la mañana todos los sábados y domingos, miles y miles de camisetas que había perdido en cada una de las playas del Mediterráneo, las miles de botellas que se había encargado de vaciar, los miles de besos y caricias huecas que su cuerpo había dado y recibido….

¿Por qué de repente su miserable vida anterior se aparecía entre sus pensamientos?

_We're standing in a light that won't fade  
>Tomorrow's coming but this won't change<br>Cause some days stay gold forever.  
>The memory of being here with you<br>Is one I'm gonna take my life through  
>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>

El público comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo, sacando a Smythe del trance en el que había entrado. Los chicos de _New Directions_ se inclinaban y sonreían mientras aceptaban los aplausos.

Sebastian tomó la mano de Kurt y lo condujo directo a la enfermería, seguido únicamente por Jeff y Nick. Los 4 chicos se dejaron perder entre la multitud que seguía aplaudiendo enérgicamente. Los _New Directions_ ignoraron la salida de los Warblers…

Blaine fue el único que salió prácticamente corriendo detrás de sus _ex amigos..._ o lo que fueran… El resto permaneció celebrando, y solamente una persona siguió a Anderson.

…

Kurt apenas toco la camilla de la enfermería del edifico cayó sobre la misma. El médico responsable solo permitió que uno se quedara dentro mientras revisaban el estado de Hummel…

Y dado que Nick era el único que no había enloquecido o entrado en un shock nervioso, fue el elegido para permanecer con Hummel.

Smythe y Sterling iban saliendo de la enfermería cuando chocaron con una figura

-Smythe…

-Anderson…

Ambos chicos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de que Jeff los interrumpiera.

-Creo que… yo iré por una bebida… dejaré que ustedes dos hablen…

* * *

><p>No me odian verdad? :33<p>

**MIL VECES SORRY! **Si tienen la más remota idea de como funciona mi escuela (y mi vida en general) sabrán a estas alturas que mis exámenes comenzaron el 24 de mayo (Cofcof Mi Cumple Cofcof) Asi qe pase una semana estudiando y matandome y siendo buena estudiante bla bla bla... Y despues fue... Ataqe nuclear de cosas por hacer para la escuela y total qe no estuve disponible hasta el miercoles... ¿6? Pero entonces llega el problema numero dos: Me Auto-bloquee para concentrarme y...

aún estoy bloqueada u_u (A tal grado qe ya dije qe en este momento, ni Riker encuentra mi boton de desbloqueo u_u) Asi qe por eso no pude actualizar antes bla bla bla... y a eso agreguen el hecho de que me mandaron a encerrar a **Waterland **como... todas mis vacaciones... entonces, estan abusando de mi! :3 Okno, solo me estan poniendo a limpiar y cosas relacionadas a estar dentro de una casa (Lo cual es un error, dado qe... soy la persona menos hogareña del mundo) y no me dejan escribir en paz y estoy bloqueada y... anyway, ya me qeje mucho...

Aaaaaaand. Sam is Back In Fanfiction! Oh Yeah! Okya... Hummm

Algo más que tenga qe decirles... Uh... Oh si! ¿Comentarios? :D Despues del Bip!

Y... **_TWTIA_**se nos acaba! *Comienza a llorar incontrolablemente* Nos qedan 4 capitulos (contando este) antes de el gran final... u_u

Peero para ello necesito su ayuda! :D _Theories My Baby's_... Diganme que esperan, que quieren... Y tal vez las complazca...

Pero solo tal vez... ;)

Oh si si! Y las canciones de este hermoso capitulo son:

_The Winner Takes It All_ de **ABBA**, aunque tambien les deje la version de **McFly **porque... Hola? Es McFly! :33

_Live Your Life_ de **T.I. _feat _Rihanna **

_Gold Forever _de **The Wanted**

Y... Uh... Pensamientos? Quejas? Sugerencias? Patadas electrónicas? Todo despues del bip (Gracias al internet, hasta aqi me llega todo! *-* Ok, estoy siendo muy mala con mi peqeña _Waterland _u_u)

Cuidense! Los Quiero! Son **_Totally Awesome_**! :DD

PD. Pasen a leer el capitulo anterior, hay una... peqeña sorpresa para ustedes... :DD

**_Bip_**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

-Sabes que no quiero hablar contigo… ¿Cierto?

Sebastian rodeo el cuerpo de Anderson y se sentó en unas sillas que estaban a su izquierda. Poso su pie izquierdo sobre su rodilla derecha y levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Blaine.

-Dime algo que no sepa…

-Eres lo más bajo del mundo…

-Increíble que lo diga un hobbit como tú… ¿No crees?

Blaine le envió una mirada envenenada a Sebastian, quien solo sonrió engreídamente.

-Muy gracioso Smythe…

-Dime algo que no me hayan dicho antes Blaine…

Anderson se dejo caer en la silla que estaba en el lado contrario a Smythe. Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba que su cabeza cayera entre sus manos. Inhalo y dejo salir un suspiro pesado antes de responder

-No te odio…

-Wow…-Smythe sonrió antes de responder-Eso sí es algo nuevo…

Anderson volteó y al ver la sonrisa de sinceridad de Smythe no pudo evitar responder la sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio…-río

-Yo también…-Sebastian paso una mano por su cabello y sacudió la cabeza antes de proseguir-generalmente, las personas tienen tendencia a odiarme…

Blaine rió… jamás pensó que hablar con Smythe fuera tan fácil y sencillo…

Bueno, siempre y cuando este no estuviera tratando de meterse en tus pantalones.

-Una parte de mi te odia…-afirmó-pero no tanto como yo me odio…

-Repito, lo de que me odies no sería una sorpresa… La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué ha hecho Blaine Anderson que merezca ser odiado por sí mismo?

Blaine se mantuvo silencioso por unos segundos mientras Sebastian analizaba su expresión. Cuando Anderson relajo su rostro, se dedico a observarlo atentamente.

-Supongo que no ser… lo que Kurt necesitaba.

-A menos que tu segundo nombre sea "calmante", dudo que alguien pudiera ser lo que Kurt necesitaba.-Blaine le dirigió una mirada de confusión mientras Sebastian movía nerviosamente sus dedos sobre su mejilla derecha. -Oh… cierto. Kurt tuvo un ataque nervioso mientras estaban en su presentación…

-¡¿Qué Kurt qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡¿Dónde está?

-¿Ya dejaste tu ataque nervioso?

-¿Qué?

-Kurt está detrás de esta puerta… Nick fue el único al que le permitieron quedarse con él, porque Jeff y yo estábamos demasiado alterados… Por eso estábamos saliendo… solo espero que Jeff no tomé café o terminará más alterado que nunca.

Blaine rió cuando hizo unos gestos sobre Jeff.

-Lo sé… Recuerdo que una ocasión en que Nick se enfermó de fiebre, Jeff tomó 3 tazas de café para cuidarlo toda la noche y al día siguiente andaba con un palo de escoba roto y una banda para tenis cubriéndole el ojo diciendo por todas partes que era Jack Sparrow y que estaba en búsqueda del Perla Negra.

Smythe rió ante la imagen mental que se formó sobre Sterling…

-Eso debió ser épico.

-Y que lo digas… otra ocasión, Wes intentó hacernos practicar por 36 horas seguidas y tuvo que suspender después de las 7 de la mañana del día dos porque Jeff estaba persiguiendo a David, argumentando que era una enorme barra de _Snickers _que debía comer.

Sebastian comenzó a reír y Blaine se le unió antes de preguntar. -¿Cómo descubriste que Jeff debía mantenerse alejado de la cafeína?

-No quieres saberlo… fue horrible.-dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

-Dudo que haya algo peor que Jeff tratando de comer a David…

-¿Jeff cantando el himno nacional en calzoncillos?

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó incrédulo Anderson

-Sí que lo es… Éramos los encargados de dirigir la ceremonia de aniversario de la fundación de Dalton, pero, para variar, Nick se enfermó y era el encargado de cantar el himno, entonces le pasó la estafeta del himno a Jeff y como el Gobernador Stroker era invitado especial, comenzó a enloquecer la noche anterior y se tomó como 6 litros de café para cuidar a Nick… y al otro día llego tarde, hiperactivo y en ropa interior. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estaba en el estrado cantando. El Maestro Lim regaño a Wes por casi 3 horas, y después el nos regaño a todos mientras Jeff estaba en "desintoxicación de café".

-¿Sabes en qué consiste?-preguntó Blaine, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara.

-No… Trent dijo que era demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo en voz alta.

-La desintoxicación de cafeína a la que Wes somete a Jeff es ponerlo a ver un programa de niños pequeños que se llamaba "cubitos" por prácticamente 7 horas seguidas.

Sebastian no podía dejar de reír. Imaginarse a Jeff frente a un televisor por 7 horas era la mejor imagen que podía tener de él. Mientras tanto, Blaine rió antes de moverse nerviosamente en su lugar.

-¿Crees… crees que Kurt esté bien?

Sebastian asintió-Bastante bien… solo ha tenido mucha presión en los últimos días, y supongo que tu madre fue la cereza del pastel…

-¿Mi madre?-preguntó Anderson mientras levantaba una ceja-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre?

No se… Solo sé que Kurt enloqueció cuando vio a tu madre y…

-¿Mi madre está aquí?

-Eso o alguien que se le parece mucho… de verdad que no tengo idea. ¿Sería preocupante si estuviera?

-¿Quieres ir por un refresco? Esto puede tardar unos cuantos minutos…

…

Una oscuridad inmensa provoco un extraño dolor en el estómago de Kurt Hummel. Giraba sobre sí mismo, tratando de descubrir donde estaba cuando una repentina luz le impidió ver más allá de sus propios dedos. La llegada al origen de la luz parecía inminente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, las paredes pálidamente verdes a su alrededor le parecían desconocidas, el mobiliario brillosamente gris lo desconcertaban más… y estaba a punto de gritar cuando una familiar cara se asomo frente a él.

-Finalmente despiertas... creí que sería necesario que llamara a tu padre…

-No sería necesario…Estoy bien.- respondió a la defensiva.- ¿Donde…?

-En la enfermería del Teatro…

-Las nacionales…

-Si…Creo que te desmayaste o algo así… Nick no me dio muchos detalles.

-¿Dónde…?

-Fue a la cafetería junto con Jeff… dijo que necesitaba asegurarse de que no tomara demasiado café y quería dulces… así que me ofrecí a quedarme a cuidarte mientras despertabas.

Kurt asintió mientras se perdía en los ojos color avellana que estaban frente a él…

-No quiero sonar demasiado rudo… ¿Pero que hace aquí señora Anderson?

La aludida se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y camino hasta la camilla donde se encontraba Hummel. Cuidadosamente paso su mano por la frente de Kurt mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

-Lo mismo que habría hecho Elizabeth si Blaine fuera el que estuviera en tu lugar…

Kurt tragó saliva antes de regresar su cabeza a la almohada y enfocar su mirada en el techo. Katherine Anderson se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedo mirando hacia una imitación de un famoso cuadro de Degás.

-¿Sabes Kurt? Siempre le admire algo a tu madre… -Kurt fijo su mirada en la cabellera de la mujer, quien se negaba a cambiar la dirección de su vista-Bueno, tu padre te habrá dicho que tu madre era asombrosa y admito que había más de una cosa que admiraba de ella… Pero una de las que más me sorprendían era su perseverancia… Tu madre era capaz de luchar con uñas y dientes por cualquier cosa que quisiera obtener… Recuerdo que tus abuelos estaban renuentes cuando tus padres decidieron que se casarían…. Pero mi querida Liz los convenció de que de verdad sería feliz… y disfruto cada uno de los días que paso a lado de tu padre y de ti…

Kurt asintió, mientras recordaba mentalmente a su madre… su largo y muy ligeramente ondulado cabello, sus ojos azules que le había heredado y su sonrisa permanente… La sonrisa que se recordaba a sí mismo para asegurarse que todo estaría bien cuando todo estaba en caos.

-Pero no fue fácil para ella… Elizabeth tenía una beca en el departamento de Artes de Tisch cuando… cuando conoció a tu padre… Bueno, creo que tú entiendes del amor adolescente un poco mejor que yo…

-¿Mi mamá… entró a Tisch?-preguntó asombrado.

-Por supuesto que no Kurt… Su beca en Tisch era un secreto entre ella y yo… ni siquiera tus abuelos supieron de la existencia de la oportunidad… Porque ella amaba a tu padre…

-No… no entiendo el punto.

-Tu madre quería estudiar Artes en cualquier universidad, y el plan oficial era que estudiaría en la Universidad de Ohio… Pero fue a finales de su penúltimo año de preparatoria que conoció a Burt. Me sentí admirada toda la vida de tu madre… cruzo una mirada con tu padre y supo que él era el amor de su vida.-Kurt asintió sin estar completamente seguro de saber cuál sería la dirección que tomaba esa historia.-Comenzaron a salir inmediatamente y tus abuelos estaban en contra de su relación, pero no decían nada porque la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de tu madre era el mejor argumento que tenía.

-Pero…

-Pero llego el momento de que Liz decidiera a que se dedicaría… y Tisch le había dado una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos… pero Burt se quedaría en Ohio.

-Mi mamá… ¿No fue a la universidad por papá?

-Tu madre rompió con tu padre… Pensando que así sería más fácil para ella sobrevivir a la gran manzana…

-¿Y entonces…?

-Se graduó con honores del departamento de arte de la universidad de Ohio. No llegó a estudiar en Nueva York, porque se caso con tu padre en septiembre del mismo año en el que entró a la Universidad. Dio clases de Arte en Crawford hasta que se embarazó de ti…

-¿Mi madre…?

-No quiso que lo supieras… Tu padre nunca lo menciono y aparentemente tú nunca preguntaste.

Kurt asintió sonrojado, culpándose internamente por nunca haberse preocupado lo suficiente por su madre como para preguntar.

-Mi punto en esta historia Kurt es que tu madre peleó e hizo los sacrificios que considero necesarios para conseguir su sueño.

-Pero…No se volvió una pintora…

-Kurt… el sueño de tu madre no era ser la siguiente Van Gogh o Picasso; su verdadero sueño era tener una familia y hacerse cargo de ella. La pintura era para ella un juego. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era su familia…

Kurt asintió, sabiendo hacia donde quería llegar la señora Anderson con esa plática.

-Blaine me llamó a las 10 de la mañana… él no sabía que yo vendría, pero estaba completamente alterado diciéndome que te transferiste a Dalton. Mi bebé estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa… y creo que el Blazer que llevas puesto responde a mi pregunta de si era cierto o no…

Kurt asintió mientras trataba de replicar, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-Ni lo intentes Hummel… sé porque lo hiciste.

El contratenor levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la dura expresión de Katherine Anderson.

-Puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que es lo más egoísta que alguien haya hecho alguna vez Kurt… puede que incluso sea la salida más fácil que hayas podido buscar… y créeme que estoy decepcionada de ti Kurt… ¿Jugar con Blaine? No lo digo porque sea mi hijo… ¿Pero crees que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti por cambiarlo tan fácilmente?

-No…-respondió en el medio de un susurro mientras digería las palabras de su ahora ex-casi suegra.

-Pues se ve que no conociste a tu madre…

Kurt levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión más suavizada, aunque permanecía fría al contacto visual

-Tu madre era la persona con más corazón que he conocido… y solo era capaz de lastimar a las personas cuando era realmente necesario… Y estoy segura de que armaste todo este teatro con el chico Smythe para romper por completo el corazón de Blaine y que no tuviera que fingir alegría en caso de que ustedes ganaran y ellos no… ¿O me equivoco?

-Yo…

-Por supuesto que no me equivoco Hummel, soy psico-analista… y conozco tu mente mejor que tú mismo… Porque tu madre me enseño mucho sobre ella misma que veo reflejado en ti ahora.

Hummel asintió y la mujer se sentó frente a él…

-Kurt, aunque yo estoy en contra de tus… ideas, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. No te dejaste caer con un coro cualquiera y buscaste alternativas para conseguir tu sueño de Broadway… Y aunque probablemente tenga que soportar una semana en la que Blaine no escuché a nadie más aparte de Katy Perry mientras come toneladas de galletas y helado, estoy orgullosa de ti por qué no te rendiste tan fácilmente… Sé que tu madre estaría orgullosa por cuán lejos has llegado y por todo lo que has hecho… y si pudiera se querría darte esto personalmente…

Katherine Anderson extendió un sobre que Kurt tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos, el enorme grabado de "Universidad de Nueva York" y "Escuela de Artes Tisch" resaltaban notablemente entre el fondo del papel blanco. Kurt se sorprendió cuando encontró que el sobre tenía escrito su nombre.

-¿Qué… qué es esto?

Anderson se acercó al chico y acuno su rostro entre sus manos.

-Kurt… Si me hubieras preguntado un poco acerca de tu madre sabrías que esto es el primer regalo que tu madre te hizo… Aparte de todas las cosas buenas que heredaste de ella. Sé que fue muy doloroso para ti y que probablemente no fue fácil perder a tu madre a tan corta edad… y que simplemente pensar en ella puede atormentarte algunos días… Pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dado esto antes. Disfrútalo y utilízalo inteligentemente Kurt… ahora no dependes de nadie…

-Esto…

-Es tu carta de aceptación a Tisch, Kurt…

…

-Entonces… ¿Tu madre y la madre de Kurt eran mejores amigas?

-Si… Mi padre jamás quiso que yo me acercara a los Hummel por su problema con las _categorías_, pero mi madre visitaba frecuentemente a Elizabeth, la madre de Kurt.

-¿Y es un problema que tu madre este porque es como una segunda madre para Kurt?

-Exacto… y si Kurt siente que hizo algo mal, sentirá que está defraudando a su madre…

-¿Tú crees que Kurt está…?

-No sé si Kurt mienta… Mi corazón dice que no, mi cerebro dice que no… Pero no puedo sacarme las fotos de la cabeza Sebastian… Pero si se que tu mientes… tú no amas a Kurt.

Smythe levantó una ceja mientras Blaine tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que no amo a Kurt?

Anderson sonrió.-Porque me dijiste que me amabas el día de la fiesta de celebración después de las regionales… en un mensaje que me llegó como a las 3 de la mañana…

-Cuatro… de la mañana.-respondió con su característica sonrisa egocéntrica.

-¿No lo niegas?-preguntó Blaine asombrado.

-Blaine… jamás dije que lo negaba…y si he de ser honesto, tal vez te _ame _a ti… pero necesito a Kurt en mi vida… ha sido la primera persona que ha permanecido tanto tiempo siendo mi amigo… generalmente todos iban y regresaban… pero él se quedó.

Blaine tomó otro trago de agua antes de responder.

-Aclara tus sentimientos Sebastian… y no hieras a nadie.

Anderson se levantó y toco la puerta de la enfermería, Nick le permitió entrar mientras él se sentaba junto a Sebastian.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Duval verdaderamente preocupado.

-Estoy en el medio de un enredado triangulo amoroso y… mis sentimientos confundidos. Yo diría que estoy de maravilla.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaaay!<p>

Okay, no se porque dije Yaay... Pero Yaaaaaay! x)

Hola queridas y hermosas personas del planeta Tierra! Feliz Viernes! :D [*Empieza a Cantar* Its Friday Friday!]

Okya...Uhhhh...Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y...uh... No se que decir... Solo que me enamore de mi querida suegrita (CofCof MamáDeBlaine CofCof) y...No se, me encanto hacer que ella y la mamá de Kurt hubieran sido mejores amigas y... No se... fue genial! :DDD

Y Kurt tiene pase a Tisch! Hell Yeah..! :D Como supongo que, al igual que yo entes de leer **_¡Gleeful!,_ **no tienen idea de que es Tisch. La escuela de Artes Tisch es la división de la Universidad de Nueva York que, como su nombre lo dice, se encarga de las escuelas de Artes. Para que se den una idea de su importancia, de esa Universidad salieron _Idina Menzel, Woody Allen, Angelina Jolie, Lady Gaga, Whoopie Goldberg, Martin Scorsese, Lea Michele, Mathew Morrison, Felicity Huffman... _Y si no tienen idea de quienes son, no se debajo de que piedra viven... ;)

Anyway, Uh... Gracias por sus comentarios (Creo que ya lo había dicho) Y...Ya me desbloquee! Solo fue necesaria un poco de ayuda britanica y... Un buen capitulo de mi fic favorito... y...Tada!

Okya, No se que más decirles. Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios despues del bip!

Y Sniff... Nos quedan dos capitulos! :') _I'm so proud of myself_... Este fic ha sido como el bebé Fic de Glee que siempre quise escribir... y... gracias por su apoyo! (:

Nos leemos! Los quiero!

**PD. **Recuerden felicitar a Curt Mega por su cumpleaños el Domingo... ;)

**_Bip_**


	20. Chapter 20

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

Blaine entró a la habitación, Kurt estaba con los ojos ligeramente cerrados

-"_¿Cómo demonios puede Kurt estar tan mal por un desmayo?_"-Pensó Anderson, pero parecía que Hummel leyó su mente dado que contesto casi al instante.

-No lo sé Blaine… yo también me pregunto por qué demonios estoy tan débil… Pero… mientras no lo sé, ¿Podrías no atormentarme con preguntas?

Anderson bajo la mirada y se acerco para sentarse en la orilla de la camilla. Kurt enfoco su mirada en el techo mientras sus dedos se acercaban lentamente a los de Blaine.

-¿Alguna vez nos imaginaste así? Tu usando el uniforme de _New Directions _ y yo enfundado en el Blazer de Dalton…

-Realmente Kurt… no quiero hablar de ello… Bueno, si quiero… Pero tengo que decirte algo antes… Mira Kurt…-Blaine dejo salir un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar.-No quiero saber tus motivos… Solo…

-Blaine…

-No… Tú me dijiste que si te apoyaría en la búsqueda de tu sueño y…

-Blaine… no tienes que hacer esto. Yo… Lo siento… No merecías que ocultara el asunto con Sebastian por tanto tiempo… Lo lamento de verdad…

-Kurt… ¿Tú lo amas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Creo que es obvio que si estoy con Sebastian es porque quiero estar con él…

-Kurt… -Blaine pasó sus dedos por el puente de su nariz antes de regresar a su posición anterior. Un Bufido salió de sus labios antes de volver a hablar.-Mira… Respeto tu decisión y yo solo… Necesito cantarte algo… el señor Schue nos había asignado _The Winner Takes It All _a ambos… Pero quiero que gane quien gane, esto sea eternamente tuyo.

Anderson se levanto y tomo la silla en la que anteriormente se había sentado su madre. La acomodo de manera que el respaldo apuntara hacia la camilla y se sentó en el modo contrario al método convencional. Kurt dirigió sus orbes azules en dirección del cabello que Blaine, que como siempre, estaba lleno de capas y capas de Gel para cabello. El chico Anderson levantó finalmente la mirada y la clavo en la de Kurt antes de comenzar a cantar

_(acherryonthetop. tumblr post/ 25608324382)_

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone, you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face<em>

Los ojos del contratenor comenzaron a llenarse rápidamente de pequeñas gotas de agua… Conocía la canción… y no quería seguir escuchando lo que pasaría. Era la canción de despedida de Blaine… pero era también una promesa…

_If a great wave should fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>And between the sand and stone  
>Could you make it on your own<em>

…La promesa de que Kurt necesitaría de Blaine. Porque entre todos los buenos y malos momentos que habían pasado, ambos sabían que se necesitaban mutuamente para fortalecer sus debilidades…

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

…para acompañarse en el camino del descubrimiento de que es la vida.

Anderson sabía que estaba dando el mensaje correcto, quería que Kurt supiera que estaría con él durante todo el camino… siempre y cuando Hummel le permitiera estar con él… no como novio, no como hermano… quería estar ahí como amigo… como lo que los unió desde un principio.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
>The way to make it back someday<br>To watch you, to guide you  
>Through the darkest of your days<em>

Kurt giro su cabeza al tiempo que Blaine agachó la mirada. Ambos sabían que… las cosas no debían estar así… Que ambos se pertenecían entre sí… Pero que mientras Kurt tuviera que perseguir su sueño en la manera en la que debía hacerlo, nunca podrían estar juntos.

_If a great wave should fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>Well I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you<em>

Pero… Blaine aun contaba con la esperanza de que sus propios sueños fueran capaces de unirlo de nuevo a Kurt… sabía que era un soñador… Pero aun así lo esperaba…

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

Hummel regreso su Mirada a Blaine, perdiéndose en los ojos avellana de Anderson… Los ojos que en otros momentos lo llevaron al cielo y que en ese momento lo arrastraban al infierno. Saberse culpable de las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, del rojo de las lágrimas ya derramadas, de la tristeza que emanaban a cada mirada… Era lo más desgarrador que había vivido en mucho tiempo. ¿Pretendía alguien que Kurt se sintiera feliz?

_Runaway with my heart  
>Runaway with my hope<br>Runaway with my love_

Blaine no, eso era un hecho. El pretendía decirle que todo él era solamente de Kurt… y que pasará lo que pasará siempre lo sería… Las lágrimas en sus ojos se acumulaban por la tristeza de sentir que no era lo que Kurt quería, ni lo que necesitaba…

Su miedo de toda la vida.

_I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart and your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

Instintivamente Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine como siempre lo hacía cada vez que el moreno comenzaba a sollozar… Blaine apretó los largos y delgados dedos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompieran… Como si al soltarlos, estos se alejarían de él… Y no estaba tan equivocado.

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

Los dedos de Kurt se deslizaron lentamente entre el agarre de Blaine y los alejo… No estaba hacienda lo correcto, solo estaba lastimandolo más… tenía que dejar a Blaine ser libre… No podia permitirle aferrarse a él…

_If I could turn back time  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>If I could make you mine  
>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

Blaine dejó salir un suspiro, levanto sus ojos y los clavó en los de Kurt, que estaban en las mismas condiciones que los suyos: rojos, hinchados, llenos de lágrimas. Anderson no pudo resistirse y se aventó sobre su ex-novio para darle un abrazo. Kurt respondió el abrazo y se acomodo en el cuello de Anderson mientras Blaine hacía lo mismo.

-Yo… Gracias Blaine…

Anderson asintió, se alejo de Kurt y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

…

-Y bien… ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Wes volteó hacia las sonrisas de Jeff y Nick, que como siempre, inundaban de alegría a los Warblers. Detrás de ellos, Sebastian caminaba lentamente, sirviendo de apoyo para que Kurt no se desmayara. (Incluso si este último no parara de bufar y de decir "_Puedo caminar solo_" cada 15 pasos).

-No de mucho, la mayoría de los equipos estuvo muy mal…-dijo Trent

-Ese título es nuestro…-continuo Thad.

-No se confíen, Karla Lynch, la vocalista de _Musical Space_ asombró a la audiencia con su versión de _Superbass_.-dijo Wes

-¿Qué tiene de extraordinario una canción de _Minaj_? -pregunto Jeff, minimizando la presentación que se había perdido.

-¿Hacerla completamente _acapella_ en patines?-dijo David

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Nick.- ¿No ha habido nada mejor?

-Pues… está esta chica… de Washingtton… ¿Wes como se…?

-Aria Skeeter, vocalista de _Rhythm and Fun_, Seattle Washington…

-¿Cómo demonios sabestodo eso?-preguntó Jeff, asombrado de cuan identificado tenía a los vocalistas de todos los coros.

-Jeffrey, mi trabajo es investigar al enemigo, con fortalezas y debilidades…

-Y bien ella…

-Aria hizo una versión para morirse de _Unbreak My Heart…_

- ¿No es la misma canción que cantaron los chicos de _Austen_ en las seccionales?

-Aparentemente está de moda de nuevo…

-También me gusto la versión de _Can't Take My Eyes Of You_ de los chicos de Colorado...

-¿Y las chicas de Nueva York que cantaron _Conga_? No puedes hacer salsa _acapella_ tan fácilmente y hacer bailar a la multitud… Me encantaron-Dijo Thad en el medio de los murmullos de todos los chicos….

-Corrección, te encantaron sus piernas Harwood….

-Entre muchas otras cosas…

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Kurt, hablando por primera vez desde que regresaron de la enfermería.

-Pues… Esperamos a que llamen a los 10 finalistas al escenario para que hagan oficial quien ganó.-dijo Wes.

Hummel asintió y se aferro a la mano de Sebastian cuando identifico a lo lejos a Katherine Anderson… La mujer le afectaba el sistema nervioso de una manera terrible, pero tenía que enfrentarla a la ¿distancia?

-¿Estás bien Kurt?-Con el semblante lleno de preocupación y la mano aferrada a la mejilla de Hummel, Sebastian sentó a Kurt en la butaca que encontró más próxima a ellos.

-Bastante bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-respondió Kurt, restándole importancia al hecho de que había estado a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

-Porque cada vez que ves a la madre de Blaine, te pones todo pálido y terminas desmayándote eventualmente…-Kurt se sonrojo y Sebastian sonrió. Acarició la mejilla de Hummel y la proximidad de sus rostros solo causo que los labios de ambos se buscaran. Era un beso lento, tranquilo que transmitía todo el amor que se tenían (Oh si chicos, Sebastian SI amaba a Kurt)

-Tortolitos…-dijo Jeff, quien parecía estar aguantándose la risa ante el ligero sonrojo que ambos mostraban.-Wes ya está hablando con uno de los organizadores. Deben regresar con los demás… queremos estar juntos cuando diga el veredicto.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se levantaron de donde estaban para acercarse de nuevo al grupo de Warblers, que se veían entre sí a la expectativa de los resultados.

Los que parecieron ser los 3 minutos más largos de la historia terminaron cuando Wes apretó la mano del hombre con quien había estado discutiendo. El hombre se alejo y Wes se dio la vuelta, manteniendo el rostro en la serena expresión que caracterizaba a los Montgomery. Llego con sus compañeros que parecían haberse quedado sin uñas que morder por el nerviosismo y puso su elegante sonrisa que, en ese momento, era más neutral que cualquiera otra expresión.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto finalmente Nick, quien ya no soportaba el dolor de tener las mordisqueadas uñas de Jeff enterradas en la palma de su mano-¿Ganamos?

-¿Perdimos?-pregunto Trent

-Bien…-empezo Wes-Estuve hablando con Thomas Sykes, el es el presidente de la asociación de coros acapella de Estados Unidos y también es el encargado de la organización de la competencia nacional y…

-¡Wesley!-gritaron todos los chicos al darse cuenta que Montgomery estaba actuando asi a propósito.

-Bien…El punto es que me dijo que el jurado ya dicto su veredicto y que, aunque hubo algunos fallos, les encantamos… Y pues…

-¡Wesley!

-¡Estamos en el top 10!

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar. Los chicos saltaban de felicidad y se abrazaban una y otra y otra vez con toda la efusividad de la ocasión.

Lo habían logrado. Eran uno de los 10 mejores coros del país. Tenían sus 15 lugares asegurados en _Juilliard_… lo tenían todo. Incluso si no estaban entre los primeros tres, habían llegado más lejos de lo que muchos esperaban…Pero eso no era suficiente para ellos… por supuesto que no.

Tenían que conquistar un trofeo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-Dijo Wes- ¡Vayamos a patear los traseros de los otros coros!

…

-…Y para premiar a los coros ganadores, recibimos a Megan Hilty y a Stephen Schwartz.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la actriz rubia apareció entre las cortinas junto con el compositor. Ambos traían un sobre en las manos y sonrisas _televisivas_ en sus rostros.

-A nombre de la Asociación Nacional de Coros, felicitamos a todos por su maravilloso trabajo y…Megan, los honores por favor.

Un redoble de batería se escucho y la mujer sonrio frente al micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-En tercer lugar, de Santa Mónica, California…¡_Musical Space_!

Un gritó se escuchó en la orilla contraria a la posición de donde se encontraban los Warblers. Los aplausos sonaron y ese fue el momento en el que Sebastian se dio cuenta de que _New Directions_ estaba junto a ellos.

La actriz les entregó el trofeo y el hombre se acercó al micrófono.

-En segundo lugar, recibimos desde Omaha, Nebraska a ¡_Chords on Fire_!

Nuevamente se escucharon gritos y aplausos antes de que fuera posible ver a unos chicos vestidos en amarillo que saltaban de la alegría. Como ambos grupos ya habían descendido del escenario, los 8 grupos restantes se unieron más entre sí. Todos se tomaron de las manos mientras esperaban el veredicto final.

-Megan, por favor…

-En primer lugar, y por primera vez en la historia de las Competencias Nacionales de Coros… ¡Tenemos un empate!

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar… ¿Un empate? ¿De verdad había dicho un empate? Eso significaba que había el doble de posibilidades de ganar y…

-En primer lugar, de Lima, Ohio, recibimos a ¡_New Directions…!_

-Y de Westerville, Ohio, recibimos a ¡Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton!

Los saltos, los gritos, el confeti, los abrazos… todo era demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Wes corrió junto con Thad para recibir el trofeo mientras los demás gritaban y saltaban de felicidad.

Lo habían logrado.

Sebastian estaba ocupado abrazando a todo el mundo cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con lo que no quería ver… pero sabía que, tarde o temprano pasaría…

Sintió como su corazón se detenía bruscamente y se comenzaba a deshacer en pequeños pedazos. La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro unos segundos atrás debido a su logro se había convertido en una mueca que representaba la ausencia de emociones y sentimientos que sentía. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tanto trabajo había costado regresar. Y todo por la acción de dos personas…

Kurt y Blaine estaban besándose.

Sebastian no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que _Klaine_ estaba de nuevo en acción.

* * *

><p>So...<p>

*Empieza a cantar* _I wanna stay up all night & jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night & find a boy and tell him he's the one..._

Okya...Aja...So...Happy Friday! Feliz Viernes queridas personas! Felicidades a todos los que se graduconaron o se van a graduar y tambien a los que no! x)

Ya me concentro... Asi que... Klaine is Back! No se que decir porque algunos (O la mayoria) me queria golpear cuando los separe, pero ya estan juntos de nuevo y... no se que piensen... Porque... Ahh... *Se va corriendo a abrazar a Sebastian y regresa con los ojos rojos* Sip, necesite deprimirme un _poquito _para escribir este capitulo...

Ahora... Uhhh...Cancion! Oh si si...AMO _Wherever you will go..._La verdad me parece una canción HER-MOSA y...cuando la escuche estaba escribiendo el capitulo 17 y pensé "Oh My...Esta canción la tiene que cantar Blaine en las nacionales" Y entonces había pensado en ponerla en lugar de _The Winner Takes It All, _pero eso no tendría mucho sentido porque...uhh...es la canción principal! Es el _Soundtrack _del fic... Okno, pero entienden... entoooooonces, tuve que encontrar la manera de incluirlo en el fic y... ya me calle... u_u

Muchas gracias por sus lindos y hermosos reviews. Saben que sus comentarios me hacen muy muy muy feliz y... BAD NEWS: No nos leemos hasta dentro de dos semanas porque...

EL FIN HA LLEGADO! DDD: Solo nos queda **1 **capitulo de esta historia y... me emociono un poco escribiendo los finales y entonces me voy a poner a escribir como loca y aun falta algo que hacer para el final y una semana no me alcanzara asi que, seran dos semanas antes de que me lleguen las lagrimas de orgullo :') Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han acompañado durante este viaje y... mejor me voy,xqe no soy buena con las despedidas... lo aplazare para el final finalesco xD

Cuidense! Los quiero! Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, asesinatos despues del Bip! ;)

**_Bip_**


	21. Chapter 21

Ok... Entonces... Esto es el fin... :') Muchas gracias por acompañarme en todo este viaje y espero que les guste.. :')

Solo les recuerdo que **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] Pero todo lo demás es obra de mi cada vez más alocada imaginación...

Disfruten el final!

* * *

><p><strong>The Warbler Takes It All<strong>

Sebastian tomo uno de sus suéteres y comenzó a doblarlo cuidadosamente antes de guardarlo en la mochila que estaba frente a él. Suspiro y repitió el proceso con el siguiente, un sueter _Ralph Lauren_ que su madre le había enviado por navidad el año anterior.

Era un miércoles cualquiera a los ojos del resto de la humanidad, pero Sebastian había decidió encerrarse en su habitación antes de que la locura invadiera la Academia Dalton. Era el miércoles 4 de julio, lo que significa que en este lado del Atlántico, los americanos hacían grandes parrilladas donde invitaban a sus amigos y vecinos y disfrutaban del aniversario de su independencia…

Pero para Sebastian, ni las palabras _comida típica americana _y _gratis_ unidas en la misma frase eran suficiente razón para aplazar un día más su partida de la tierra de los Hot dogs y Britney Spears. El chico Smythe sonrió mientras comenzaba a guardar sus demás prendas de ropa y se encontró con el blazer… El mismo sabía que su blazer de Dalton no era cualquier cosa… ese blazer era mágico, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Era el blazer el que lo había acompañado en todas sus aventuras a lo largo del último año. El blazer había vivido todas sus aventuras de los últimos meses a su lado. Aunque quisiera, jamás podría dejar atrás a ese insignificante trozo de tela que tenía escrita en él la vida de Sebastian.

Tomo el montón de ropa que tenía sobre el escritorio y la coloco en una enorme bolsa de basura. Le coloco un pedazo de papel y con su desgarbada letra escribió "_Para la caridad_" con un plumón de tinta negra. Se alegró de que fuera capaz de aprender algo bueno de su abuela y no terminó siendo la réplica de su padre. Volvió a su cama y reviso que no faltara lo necesario en su maleta. Cerró el ciere y se dio vuelta hacia el escritorio. Ahí estaba únicamente lo necesario: iPod, celular, billetera, visa, pasaporte y un libro de _Stephen King_ que había comprado unos cuantos días antes al pasear por el centro comercial de Westerville. Tomo todo y lo metió en un bolso que Jeff le había regalado por su cumpleaños (**N/**A: Obviamente, hablamos de un bolso para hombre. Personalmente, mis favoritos son de _Diesel, Lacoste y Zara_). Al asegurarse de que todo estaba perfectamente guardado, coloco el bolso sobre su mochila y la tomo junto con su mochila. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras.

En la sala de _esparcimiento_ del segundo piso se encontró con Jeff y Nick, que estaban pintando las caras de algunos de los chicos de Dalton con pintura para payaso de color azul y roja. Trent era el encargado de dibujar las estrellas blancas. Se sorprendió al observar que la mayoría de los chicos llevaban playeras rojas y azules, aunque… bueno, aparentemente hasta en eso había pensado Dalton…

-¿Te vas?-preguntó Thad con la boca llena de cereal cuando Sebastian iba a continuar su recorrido en las escaleras de Dalton. Smythe solo asintió antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

-Mi vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde, pero tengo que llegar al aeropuerto antes del medio día.

-¿No te quedaras a la celebración?-Preguntó Jeff, quien parecía ser el que más sentimientos se estaba tragando.

Smythe negó con la cabeza. –Quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Inglaterra espera por un nuevo Smythe que pise tierras Británicas por más de dos semanas.

La media sonrisa que esbozo provoco que Jeff soltara todo lo que tenía en sus manos y corriera a abrazar al chico Smythe.

-No puedo creer que te vayas Seb… Te voy a extrañar muchísimo… Nuestro año _Senior _no será lo mismo sin ti.

-Yo… gracias Jeff. También los extrañare, pero… Estados Unidos ya me cansó y… yo necesito un nuevo lugar para comenzar desde cero.

El rubio asintió y se aferró a Smythe por unos segundos hasta que Trent llegara y abrazara a Sebastian.

-Buena suerte viejo… recuerda que Dalton siempre tendrá los brazos abiertos para ti.

Sebastian asintió y respondió el abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Thad se acercó con la caja de cereal en la mano y lo abrazo mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

-Cuidate bro… Recuerda que aquí estaremos por si nos necesitas y… si conoces alguna inglesa que, tu sabes, sea bonita y tenga lindas piernas y…

-Si Thad, le daré tu cuenta de Facebook…-respondió Smythe mientras reía un poco

-¡Gracias bro! ¡Cuídate!

Sebastian sintió e iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras cuando Nick le detuvo.

-Eh…Sebastian, espera… Yo… A nombre de los Warblers agradecemos tus aportaciones y… buena suerte en Inglaterra.

-Gracias Nick… Yo…-Smythe se quedo sin palabras al sentir como era abrazado por Duval.

-Nunca nos olvides Sebastian… tu serás recordado por mucho tiempo en los Warblers.

-Gracias Nick… Cuídense. Yo…-Vacilo antes de contestar-Despídanme del resto de los Warblers… y de Kurt y Blaine.

Los chicos asintieron y se quedaron viendo a la escalera mientras Sebastian descendía por ella.

-Somos los únicos que sabemos que se está yendo… ¿Cierto?-preguntó Trent.

Los otros tres chicos asintieron y Jeff añadió. –Y no podríamos detenerlo aunque quisiéramos…

…

-¡Señor Smythe!

Sebastian estaba terminando de subir sus pertenencias al taxi que había llamado cuando fue interceptado por el señor McGuiness, el subdirector académico de Dalton. El hombre, unos cuantos centímetros más bajos que Smythe y varios años más viejo y calvo que él, llegó ligeramente agitado mientras agitaba un sobre que llevaba en sus manos.

-Señor McGuiness…

-Sebastian, fue un honor contar con un estudiante tan brillante como tú y…

-Señor, creo que está exagerando… yo no soy tan bueno como usted dice y….

-Señor Smythe, créame cuando le digo que al dejar esta academia deja muchos conocimientos que usted compartió con sus compañeros. Tal vez no los ayude a pasar Cálculo, pero les dejo muchas enseñanzas que les serán útiles en su vida. Permítame extender esta carta para que la entregara al rector de cualquier plantel al que usted vaya a ingresar y desearle buena suerte en el viejo continente. La academia Dalton se siente orgullosa de haber contado con su presencia al menos un año.

Smythe se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente ante las palabras del hombre, extendió su mano, pero se sorprendió al sentir como era abrazado por el hombre.

-Se que tu padre no, pero tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso del hombre en quien te has convertido.

Sebastian asintió mientras una ligera sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. Adrian McGuiness se separó de Smythe y regresó al edificio principal de Dalton. Sebastian sonrió al observar el edificio de Dalton por última vez y se subió al automóvil, dando indicaciones al conductor mientras veía pasar frente a sus ojos los meses que paso en Dalton.

-Hora de empezar de nuevo…

…

Sebastian estaba tomando una soda mientras pasaba de manera automática las hojas de _Misery_ (**N/A:** _Misery_ es uno de los libros más famosos de _Stephen King_), sin prestar atención al libro o a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fácilmente podría haber pasado Daniel Radcliffe frente a él y no habría notado su presencia.

Faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que lo llamaran a abordar su avión, y el chico Smythe estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una parte de él se sentía cobarde por escapar de Waterville de esa manera: sorpresiva e inesperada. La realidad era que Sebastian no era el tipo de persona que salía corriendo a otro lugar en cuanto las cosas dejaban de salir como él esperaba. Suponía que era porque estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas salieran como él las planeaba...

Pero en Westerville... Sebastian tenía la teoría que se sentía tan frágil porque estaba en el lugar que lo vio nacer... porque estaba demasiado cerca de la única mujer que había amado... Westerville ya de por si representaba una amenaza emocional... y Dalton... Gracias a la escuela había conocido a algunas de las mejores personas que habían entrado a su vida. Todos era tan bien intencionados que Smythe no pudo contra ellos y había quedado desarmado, expuesto a la posibilidad de ser herido.

Y por eso debía irse de ahí...

-No soy el tipo de persona que acostumbra pedir las cosas... ¿pero serias tan amable de desocupar ese asiento?

Smythe levanto la vista y se encontró con una bronceada y curvilínea figura que pudo reconocer.

-Santana López... La perra de McKinley... He oído mucho de ti.

La chica bufo y se quito los lentes para rodar los ojos mientras Sebastian desocupaba el asiento.

-Tú eres Sebastian Suricato Smythe... El estúpido Warbler que intento sabotear nuestra presentación de las nacionales

-En mi defensa diré que la sabotee y que no fue mi idea.

-Obviamente no... se necesita a alguien con muchas neuronas para planear algo así.

-De todas formas... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creía que era una aerolínea exclusiva y que los latinos no se subían a los aviones porque sus dioses se los prohibían...

-Y yo pensé que los Warblers eran sexys...

-Entonces, claramente estas ciega...-Smythe esbozo una engreída sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Santana por la barbilla- porque soy lo más sexy que verás en mucho tiempo...

-Y si no fuera porque no me gusta golpear niñas, ya te habría dejado sin hijos...-Sebastian rodó los ojos y posteriormente Santana hizo lo mismo.-Huyo de Lima... ¿Y tú?

-Regreso a Europa... América no es para mí...

-Si no fuera porque sé que tengo razón, te preguntaría si es por Kurt...

-Te equivocas...-Respondió Smythe rápidamente- Es por Blaine...

-Ok, si no me explicas rápidamente de que hablas, me iré toda _Lima Heights_ contigo.

-Supongo que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero amar a Blaine significaba amar a Kurt... y amar a Kurt era sostenerlo en sus momentos de fragilidad, apoyarlo cuando estuviera a punto de caer, alentarlo cuando estuviera a punto de darse por vencido... hacer por él todo lo que Blaine creía que se resolvía con una sonrisa y un beso.

-¿Entonces...amabas a Kurt... por Blaine? Sabes, eso es demasiado egoísta, incluso para ti...

-Kurt se gano su propio lugar... él compartía conmigo el sentimiento de la perdida de la única mujer que amaría en toda mi vida. Kurt sabía cuan roto y lastimado estaba, y con su bondadoso y gay corazón, me ayudo a descongelar mi propio corazón y a permitirme amar a las personas...

-Entonces intento de niño bonito, ¿amabas a ambos?

-Si quieres verlo así...

-Pero ¿Entonces porque ayudaste a Kurt con lo de la universidad, y no a Blaine?

-Kurt tiene talento, y lo sabe (**N/A:** _He's sexy and he knows it_ :3)…Pero necesita sentirse en confianza para demostrarlo. Blaine exhala talento... tres palabras con él y sabes que llegará lejos... Kurt necesitaba y merecía esto más que cualquier otra persona...

Santana asintió antes de responder -Sabes que se fugaron a Nueva York el viernes pasado... ¿Cierto?

Smythe asintió mientras tomaba otro trago de soda. -Era el rumor en Dalton... Creía que Blaine era menor de edad...

-El hobbitt tiene en cerebro lo que le falta en tamaño. Le dio a su padre un papel pidiéndole permiso para un viaje... y papá hobbitt firmó porque no quería ver a Blaine cerca... Así que saco de arena nos dijo que cuando sus padres llegaron a Nueva York, ya estaban casados...

-Genial...-suspiro Sebastian-Me siento ofendido de no haber sido partícipe de las celebraciones... pero dime, Gloria Estefan... ¿Qué te hace huir de Lima? Dudo que hayas conocido algo mejor a Ohio...

Santana bufó, se acomodo el corto vestido que usaba y volvió a hablar -Mi novia me... dejo por cohete...

Sebastian comenzó a reír ante la cara de incomodidad de López. -¿Cohete? De verdad, necesitas mejores sobre nombres...

-Artie, el chico en silla de ruedas…

-¿Deprimida?

-No... Humillada... pero eso no importa. Me iré a Inglaterra y ahí comenzaré una nueva vida… y tal vez me case con un jugador de fútbol igual que hizo Victoria Beckham… o con una modelo.

Smythe asintió mientras trataba de entender a Santana... no le costó mucho identificarse con la chica y su deseo de empezar de cero… No entendía lo de Beckham o la modelo, pero hizo como si no hubiera dicho.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 725-S con destino a Londres, favor de abordar el avión._

-Ese es mi vuelo...-dijo Smythe

-Bien, buena suerte dientes de caballo... mi vuelo sale en 2 horas...

Sebastian se levanto incómodamente de su asiento. Iba a tomar la mano de Santana para despedirse educadamente cuando la latina se inclinó sobre él y le abrazo

-Buena suerte Suricato...no nos conocemos mucho, pero hasta donde sé, eres yo hecho hombre... así que, si necesitas ayuda o... lo que sea... no dudes en contactarme (**N/A**: Si, me sentí muy _Call me maybe_ con ese diálogo)

-Yo...Gracias Santana... si te pierdes en Londres, no dudes en llamarme... iré a buscarte piñata en mano para que no te sientas lejos de casa.

Smythe emitió una de sus famosas y engreídas sonrisas que Santana respondió con un "Idiota" que quedo volando en el aire cuando ambos chicos se abrazaron de nuevo antes de sonreírse.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo y, después de unas cuantas horas, Sebastian Smythe finalmente estaba tomando el avión que lo sacaría de Westerville para siempre...

O al menos por un buen rato.

…

-_Señores Pasajeros, les pedimos de la manera más atenta que abrochen sus cinturones, el avión esta por despegar. Aerolíneas Io agradece su preferencia y les desea un feliz viaje._

Obedientemente, Smythe abrochó su cinturón mientras sacaba su iPod y los respectivos audífonos. Encendió el aparato y, siguiendo su vieja costumbre, dio _play_ a la música y salto las primeras 6 canciones. Tenía la tendencia de escuchar únicamente la séptima canción y, al igual que siempre, lo hizo en ese momento.

El suspiro inicial de la canción elegida provoco la misma reacción en Smythe mientras preparaba a sus oídos.

__(acherryonthetop. tumblr /post /26569071614)__

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home  
>I never stick around quite long enough to make it<br>I apologize once again I'm not in love  
>But it's not as if I mind<br>that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

De alguna manera, Sebastian sabía que esa canción podría romperlo en pedazos y fortalecerlo al instante. Cada palabra parecía haber sido hecha para Smythe: Tenía años que la palabra "_Hogar_" no significaba nada para él… y entre vivir con su padre en la Ex-Unión Soviética y los desfiles de su madre en París, Milán y Londres… jamás estaba demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar. Incluso cuando se harto de haberse acostado con todos los europeos posibles decidió que era hora de _probar suerte _en el nuevo continente…

Que bendición y que error había sido llegar a Dalton…

_But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
>Well I deserve nothing more than I get<br>Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
><em>

Sabía que quería asesinar a Jeff por haber metido tantísimas canciones desconocidas a su iPod… Recordaba que cuando era más joven, un niño de ocho o nueve años, una chica británica de cabello rubio y corto había sido invitada para la cena de celebración de _Gucci_, a la cual, por supuesto, había sido arrastrado por su madre.

Y la chica rubia había cantado esa canción… Y en ese momento, Sebastian se sintió mal porque sus padres tenían mucho dinero… y porque él tenía la herencia de su abuela… y la pobre chica no tenía nada… y no sabía cómo comprar…

_I've always thought  
>that I would love to live by the sea<br>To travel the world alone  
>and live more simply<br>I have no idea what's happened to that dream  
>Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me<em>

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

Al mismo momento, Sebastian recordó su sueño de la infancia de comprar un viñedo en Italia… Eso del mar podría ser como "Su casa de verano", pero el chico Smythe sentía una enorme fascinación por el proceso de elaboración del vino… y siempre quiso abrir su propia empresa y vender el mejor vino que Italia produjera…

Y ahora se encontraba atorado en el medio del proceso de auto-descubrimiento.

_But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
>Well I deserve nothing more than I get<br>Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy_  
><em>Well I deserve nothing more than I get<em>  
><em>Cos nothing I have is truly mine<em>

Y unos cuantos años después, Smythe parecía finalmente entender verdaderamente las palabras de la chica rubia que no tenía nada: No era que no tuviera nada material… Si no que simplemente, emocional y espiritualmente, no tenía nada… ¿De qué habría servido una isla Griega si no tienes con quien compartirla? ¿De qué sirven millones en una cuenta bancaria si no tienes a quien comprarle? ¿De qué sirve tener casas por todo el mundo, si a ninguna puedes llamarla tu hogar?

No es que la chica no tuviera nada, es que no tenía a nadie con ella… Nadie con quien compartir las risas y las lágrimas, las alegrías y las tristezas, las películas, los conciertos, los logros, los fracasos…

_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
>While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try<br>Well how can I say I'm alive_

Así que Smythe descubrió su problema: No era que estuviera solo, o que la gente solo lo lastimara cuando se abría… Sebastian tenía esta enorme concha/campo protector alrededor de él que evitaba que tuviera cualquier tipo de contacto con alguien más. No era que el amor lo lastimara… Era que él se lastimaba para no amar…

Tenía tanto miedo a que alguien lo lastimara que él mismo se impedía la oportunidad de que alguien entrara a sanar todas las heridas que tenía… Tenía tanto miedo a amar sin ser amado, que prefería no formar lazos con nadie para que nadie lo lastimara

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
>Well I deserve nothing more than I get<br>Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy_  
><em>Well I deserve nothing more than I get<em>  
><em>Cos nothing I have is truly mine<em>  
><em>Cos nothing I have is truly mine<em>  
><em>Cos nothing I have is truly mine<em>  
><em>Cos nothing I have is truly mine<em>

Cuando Sebastian volteó hacia la ventanilla, las nubs del cielo le dieron la bienvenida y supo que ya estaba en el aire. Smythe se quedó dormido casi al instante mientras la frase "_No amar para no ser lastimado_" daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

…

-Su curriculum es impresionante señor Smythe... tiene mucho tiempo que no recibíamos una transferencia de esta magnitud de nuestra escuela hermana de Estados Unidos... Campeonato nacional de coros, torneo nacional de Lacrosse, fundación del club de debate de Dalton...-El hombre pasaba las hojas maravillado con una sonrisa-Matemáticas, química, literatura... ¡Es extraordinario! ¿De verdad está seguro de que quiere mudarse a Aldenham? Es decir... académicamente, es de los mejores candidatos que tenemos para el siguiente curso escolar

-Muchas gracias señor Cartwright-Dijo Smythe-Me siento halagado de sus palabras, pero realmente no creo que sea tan impresionante.

-No sea vanidoso señor Smythe, su curriculum en Francia me parece bastante plano y vació, si me lo pregunta… Lo que me parece impresionante es la mejoría que tuvo el año anterior… A eso es a lo que me refiero sobre si está seguro… Repito, académicamente es de los mejores candidatos que tenemos…

-Pero…

El hombre se aclaro la garganta y tomo un poco de agua mientras se ajustaba los lentes que colgaban del puente de su nariz y buscaba entre una pila de papeles.

-Si…Señor Smythe, tengo que ser honesto con usted. A Aldenham le parece bastante increíble que, dado que se está mudando de otro continente, haya llegado tan temprano. Eso solo demuestra su compromiso y su interés en ser partícipe de la comunidad estudiantil…

-Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, como usted ya debe saber, la admisión no depende solamente de mí o del rector. El consejo de alumnos y ex alumnos es el encargado de aprobar a los aspirantes. Si no pasa esa fase, es prácticamente imposible que ingrese a la escuela.

-No… No entiendo… ¿Yo no fui aprobado?

-Ciertamente su caso ha sido el que más polémica y controversia ha generado en los últimos años… Como usted sabe señor Smythe, Aldenham es conocida por sus modales y recato ante la sociedad…

-¿Y…?

-Como decirlo… Señor Smythe, tiene una reputación que no es favorable en estos lugares… Por... antipatriota que pueda sonar, Inglaterra es un país muy conservador... El consejo cree que su reputación y sus antecedentes...-El hombre reviso las hojas que tenía frente a él y nerviosamente hablo-Señor Smythe, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de sus preferencias sexuales... ¿Pero no cree que terminar su educación en Dalton hubiera sido una mejor idea?

Sebastian rió ligeramente... -¿Tan mala imagen tengo en Inglaterra?

-Me temo que si, señor Smythe...

Sebastian asintió. -¿Sabe...? No serian la primera escuela que me rechaza...

-Señor Smythe... antes de sacar conclusiones, debe saber que hay alguien que puede saberlo, y ese soy yo... Pero debe convencerme de que de verdad quiere y merece estar en Aldenham...

-Señor Cartwright, si espera que le dé un discurso con lágrimas en los ojos de como este es mi sueño desde que nací, habla con la persona equivocada... yo no soy un adulador... digo exactamente lo que pienso, y tal vez tenga razón, lo lógico sería que hiciera mi último año en Estados Unidos... Pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado expuesto ahí… El control de mi vida se me salió de las manos y era demasiado frágil emocionalmente… Puedo decir que la principal razón por la que quise alejarme de Estados Unidos es para terminar de encontrarme a mí mismo… Sin sentimientos y confusiones de por medio… Solo, quiero encontrarme a mí mismo… Es la razón por la que estoy aquí… Usted sabe que no es la única escuela de Inglaterra… Y también sabe que no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar específicamente en Inglaterra… Solo creo que… Será interesante mi estadía aquí y… quiero probar algo nuevo. No sé cómo explicarlo… y de verdad no tengo idea de porque quiero estar aquí… Llámelo _corazonada_, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que Inglaterra es el país correcto, que… que por alguna razón en especifico tengo que estar aquí…

-Sabe señor Smythe… Debo admitir que veo mucho de mí mismo en usted… El espíritu aventurero es… es tan envidiable que a usted no le preocupa nada aparte de usted mismo y…-Neal Cartwright volvió a tomar hojas que se repartían sin orden alguno sobre su escritorio y las comenzó a rayar, sellar, arrugar, tirar dependiendo de su importancia. Se volvió a acomodar los lentes que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz y tomo una serie de papeles que introdujo en un folder con el escudo de la escuela.-…No me queda nada por decirle señor Smythe… Excepto bienvenido al colegio Aldenham…

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Smythe con una expresión de confusión en su rostro

-Por supuesto… Creo que usted dijo exactamente lo que estamos buscando para el colegio y… será un placer tenerlo como estudiante el siguiente periodo.

-Muchas gracias señor Cartwright…-Sebastian extendió su mano-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá y…

-Por supuesto que no lo haré Sebastian… Aprovecha esta oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

-Yo…Muchas gracias…-Sebastian sonrió sinceramente y el profesor le respondió con una sonrisa de la misma magnitud.

Smythe salió de la oficina dispuesto a tomar un tren que lo regresara a su departamento temporal en Londres cuando recibió un mensaje.

_De: Número Desconocido_

_Hey niño bonito… Estoy perdida… y quiero mi piñata…  
>Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? Un tour por<br>Londres no me caería mal… ;)_

_Santana _

Bien… era hora de empezar de nuevo… en un nuevo país, en un nuevo colegio, con nuevas personas…

Aunque tal vez un pequeño recordatorio de su pasado no afectaría a sus planes

_Para: Santana Piñata_

_Seguro… Puedes llegar al London Eye?  
>Podemos comenzar el tour ahí…<em>

* * *

><p>So... This Is It...<p>

De verdad que tengo que agradecerles por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia... Ha sido un placer tener que exprimir mis neuronas para presentarles esto y... aunque no se si les haya gustado, estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo.

Mención aparte a mi querida y adorada Yael (AKA **prettylittlecrazydreamergirl**) que fue quien me dio la idea de continuar esto y... pues aquí estamos.

De verdad que tenía un super mega discrusisimo tamaño universo, pero... creo que todo lo digo con decirles GRACIAS. Espero leer sus últimas opiniones y... Espero nos leamos en futuras aventuras... ;)

Y por cierto **Múltiples Tipos de Desastres **no ha terminado. Estoy casi casi obligando a la autora a que siga con esto y... nos leeremos muy pronto ahí (Espero..)

Nuevamente, muchas gracias y nos leemos en otro momento.

Los quiero muchisimo! :)

**_Bip_**


End file.
